A Very Generic Title
by aka TC
Summary: AU, Lion!Quinn/Kitty!Rachel, Faberry, Brittana... all that. Rachel just moved to Lima! And in this really crazy world full of strange creatures she meets Quinn.
1. Chapter 0

**A/N.: **Edit:9/6/2014** Hello, once again i'm reposting the fic. For new reader welcome! For old ones... i don't know if you guys will get the notifications but well... i'm already writing the new chapter i've re-read the whole thing, I made minimal changes... really minimal, the story haven't changed in nothing. So don't worry.**

**The story originaly was inspired by "**_Three years on a friday night._**" by girls **_withthehearthballoon_**. I think she may have changed her pen name by now. **

**I hope you guys can keep enjoying the fic. I'll try to be quick with the actual new chapter.**

**I'll repost more than one per day, but right now it's just this one. **

**ah, i don't own glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Generic Title<strong>

**Chapter 0**

On an Earth that is not exactly like our own, mythological creatures roam the land in place of humans, ruling over all the less rational beings. For ages, long ago, on the history of this land, these species used to fight each other for power and superiority. Nowadays, however, the species are in peace and instead of the creatures of the same species grouping together they have a system of countries much like our own. So instead of nymphs, leprechauns or vampires, they have now Americans, Greeks or Russians with as many species as possible under each nationality.

Like our earth, however, some would consider themselves more worth them others, and some species would end up being treated more as outcast them anything else. Though, the world keeps changing and it's getting better or so, many would like to think.

Rachel Berry was a pretty little kitty girl, with furry ears and tail, shiny claws and sharp fangs. Not as long or sharp as the one of a vampire, but still… she also had really good reflexes and balance, was fast and very flexible. Very much like any other kitty and the big majority of the felines.

The thing about Rachel Berry, though, was that she had a very incredible singing voice. As big as the howl of a wolf and as tuned as the most beautiful melody of a bird… Which was pretty unusual for a cat.

Rachel usually said that her voice came with years of training, but it was known better that it was a gift she got from her mother, another rare jewel on the singing department.

The kitty girl was rather small for her age, when fully transformed in her animal form, she would still remind a kitten, not an adult cat like the others from her species usually do at that point. She was a little self-conscious because of that at times. Even more so because she usually would unconsciously transform when startled.

And now Rachel Berry was about to begin her new school year of High School.

In a new school… In a new city… And, even, in a new state… Two weeks later than the other kids. There is no way that she wouldn't stand out. "Damn." She mumbled to herself while her father drove her there.

"What's that, kitten?" The caring eyes of her father looked at her.

Leroy Berry, was a tall and dark skinned man. He was a dog per se. A big and scary Doberman with cut ears and tail. But with his family he was all smiles and love.

"Seriously, Daddy? I said a thousand times to not call me kitten…" the girl complained with her furry ears pulled back.

"Sorry…" he said not really meaning it.

Rachel just huffed and looked at her clothes. She hated these clothes. Her claws, even when sheathed to look like normal nails, would always cling to de fabric of her sweater. She wanted her normal clothes back, but they all burned down with the fire accidentally caused by their old neighbors' son. The dragon boy could never contain his urges to show off to his friends that he could already spit fire.

"They're already going to make fun of my clothes." She said still very unhappy.

"Dear, we're going to buy you new clothes when we get the insurance money. It will come out this Friday, and we can use the weekend just for that." The man tried to comfort his little girl.

Sadly the fire had consumed Rachel's entire room. With the rest of the house ending up almost unharmed. It was by luck that most of Rachel's things had already been moved out of her room for their move when the fire started.

Soon enough Leroy stopped in front of her new High School. There were kids everywhere and the variety of species was enormous. Like usual most of them were part animals, but she could see all kind of hybrids and mythological creatures. Even a female dwarf, all hairy and with braids in her beard, wearing a skirt and sandals.

In Rachel previous city and school, which was as small as the one they were now, they didn't have such variety, but again she could see the lack of felines.

"Why there always so few cats?" Rachel huffed.

"I saw four…" the man said looking at the parking lot.

"Yeah… and for these four kitties there were, like, 20 dogs or whatever…"

"Don't say that baby girl… now go out and have a good day. I'm sure you will do fine." He says giving a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Rachel then got out of the car and got her backpack closing the door and waving her father goodbye.

When she turned to the building she could fell and see lots of eyes on her. Observing her… evaluating her… She could then hear some of them scoff and make fun of her clothes, making her roll her eyes annoyed.

She looked at the building again with a new found resolve and strode in its direction.

She passed by seven dwarfs on her way to the secretary. She was reminded of an old fairy tale on the spot, but restrained herself from commenting on it..

When she got there she could see only one attendant on the counter. When the massive ogre who was there before her moved away she could see a gremlin on the other side of the counter. It probably was the third or fourth time she saw a gremlin.

She would never be able to tell if they were male or female if it wasn't for the clothes or for the voice. To her they all looked the same… Same greenish skin, long noses and enormous ears. And their teeth were weird and sharp, usually a yellowish color.

"Hi… I'm new and I'm here for my schedule." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"Of course." The old hag on the other side of the counter said while she typed something on her computer. "You can get your books over there, and this is your schedule and your locker number. Make sure to change your combination." She said slapping two papers on the counter in front of her making Rachel jump with the sudden move. "Now go, your first class will start in twenty minutes and you have to find your locker don't you, kitty cat?" The woman said with a mean smile, showing of her yellow ugly teeth.

Rachel doesn't think twice before doing what the gremlin said. She was too damn scary to be disobeyed.

She was getting out of the room when she ran against someone. It was a very solid someone. She looked upward and was met with a wicked smile gracing the lips of a Rottweiler boy.

"You're new, Kitty Girl?" He said leaning against the doorframe and closing her exit.

"My name is Rachel." She said glaring at him "May you excuse me?"

"I'm Puck." He answered not moving away

"What kind of name is Puck? Isn't puck that hokey thing? Or the fairy in one of Shakespeare stories?" She said still glaring at him.

"Puck is short for Puckerman. My name is Noah Puckerman, but everyone call me Puck so…" he said shrugging e trying to lean more on her.

"Well pleasure, Noah. And I will let you know that I'm used to dogs! You're not scaring me." She finished with a firm tone.

"Yeah… I can smell it on you, so I thought that since you seem to like... why not." He smiled wiggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.

"You're smelling my dad, perv. Now excuse me so I can get to my locker in time." She said trying to pass under one of his arms and freeing herself.

"Woa! Easy there, Kitty."

"It's Rachel!" She huffed striding down the hallway.

Puck was going after her when he heard the lady Gremlin calling him in and making him cringe. The woman was fucking scary.

Rachel soon gets to her locker putting all her books inside and changing its combination. She is reading her schedule when a locker beside her is suddenly shut close with a loud noise.

She looks to her side and was meet with a bunch of black snakes, all of them very thin and coming from de same place… The head of a girl with her back turned to her.

Rachel's eyes were suddenly very wide. A gorgon… or a Medusa, like they're used to be called. She never saw a Gorgon before… She couldn't help but stare. The snakes were full of life and looked everywhere, making it looks like the gorgon's hair was floating, even though they were all trapped in a high ponytail.

When they saw she was looking too much they started to hiss and show their fangs.

It doesn't take much for the gorgon turn and look at her, accompanied by other two pair of eyes. Rachel was so entranced by the gorgon's hair, that she hadn't even noticed the other two girls.

"What you looking at?" The gorgon hissed between clenched teeth.

Rachel didn't catch the menacing tone of the girl, who was taller than her. All three of them were taller than her.

"Your hair…" she said still staring and missing the frown on the girl's face. "It's… It's gorgeous. Very, very beautiful." She concluded in a dreamy manner.

"Uh…" The gorgon seemed speechless all of sudden. Normally people felt threatened or disgusted by her. Other than these two girls and her family, hell, sometimes even her family! Although in that case it had more to do with her personality than anything else. Everyone was scared of her or looking at her with disgust in their eyes.

"Told ya, San! Your hair is very pretty." The tallest of the three said, for the first time really catching Rachel's attention.

She was probably a Nymph. Or a muse… More like a nymph by the looks. She had the sky in her eyes, was tall and had a very white skin, her blond hair looked like gold and she smelled of summer. And she had some appeal that would make you easily desire her.

"Hum…" The gorgon murmured getting Rachel's attention back at her. It was probably a blush that was darkening her already tan skin.

"Can you see through their eyes?" Rachel couldn't help herself, but ask.

"What!?" Now the girl was very confused.

"Hehe. She is funny! Can we keep her, San?" the blond said jumping from one foot to another and clapping her hands.

It was a giggle who turned Rachel's attention to the third girl. And when she got her eyes on her she caught her breath. She was also a feline, but much more imposing than her, had a slight short blond hair, like loin's mane, and gorgeous and inquiring hazel eyes with flecks of gold and green. Her eyes were like a forest in summer, with the greens of the leafs and the gold of the sun rays.

Her parted lips showed her canines longer and sharper than Rachel's own. Her height was between the other two girls. She seemed strong but gracious. Her ears were round and with short fur like the ones of a lioness. Her tail was long and on it end there was a fluffy tuft of longer and darker fur.

She looked right through Rachel's eyes and directly into her soul.

Rachel never felt so invaded. She almost couldn't catch the gorgon's answer.

"No, I can't… well, not really." She said huffing. "We can't keep her, Britts, she is not a pet. Dress better, however, and I guess she can hang around us…"

"Yay!" the nymph said clapping her hands again "When we can go buy you new clothes… hum I don't know your name." the blond said really embarrassed that she hasn't asked before.

"Ra-Rachel Berry, just moved from Nevis, Minnesota, b-but I was born around here." She said looking at the paper in her hands… "My clothes got destroyed in a fire…"

"If they were all like these they did you a favor." The gorgon said shrugging

"San! Don't be mean to our new kitty!"

"She is not our pet, Britts… Hell! We hardly know her!" The other spat a little annoyed

"Don't get jealous, Santana." The lion girl said, letting her voice be heard for the first time.

Rachel was enchanted. By the three girls… But this feline… it was like she was meant to look at her forever.

"I'm not!" the gorgon spat again.

"They weren't all like this one… these are just emergency ones… I'm going to buy new ones this weekend when we get the insurance… hum… sorry." She stopped herself pulling back her ears in fear. Her tail al around one of her legs.

"We're going with you! We know the best shops, right? Ah! By the way, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and these are Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray! We're cheerleaders!" The nymph said a mile a minute in a very happy tone.

"Hum… I can see… uh, Pleasure." Rachel answered feeling in a loss of voice and articulation.

"You're so cute!" The blond hugged her out of nowhere almost making her transform, she did however let out a startled meow. Which made Brittany squeal in delight and hug her even tighter. "We're so going with you to buy you new clothes! And you should lunch with us too, so no one will slush you. Right, San?"

"Whatever. We're going to be late…" She said picking herself up from the locker she was resting against.

The gorgon soon pulled the nymph away leaving behind the third girl who still had to take her eyes away from the new girl.

"Quinn, right?" Rachel tried a little nervous.

"Mhmm" The taller feline purred leaning herself a little in the smaller girl direction "I guess **I'll** see you around. 'Till later..." she said looking at Rachel's lips before going after her two friends.

Rachel finally relaxed letting herself rest against her locker. She was regulating her breathing when the signal ringed, warning everyone about the beginning of their classes.

This was Rachel's most crazy week ever… and it was only Monday! Rachel thought before closing her locker and going to her class. Junior year sure would be an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N.: **_Edit: 10/07/2014,_** i just noticed that i'm putting the dates as we do in my country... i forget that in english you do it differently. **

**enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The new kitty in the basket.<strong>

McKinley was weird and the people there even more. Two seconds after the three girls went away Rachel noticed a little rat with an afro hair staring at her with an old-looking camera clutched between his hands. He stared at her in such way, that she came to consider Noah a very polite boy. She looked away from him and was quickly on her way to her first class.

The three girls were sitting in their places soon enough, all of them sharing the same first period.

"Britt, you can't go around inviting anyone in…" a gorgon said with her snakes hissing at someone and scaring them away.

"But, San… she is cute, and you liked her too! You know, 'cause she isn't scared of you." The nymph kind of whined with a pout.

The other girl just blushed at it, looking away wishing to stand her ground.

"She's appealing." The lion girl said graciously.

"Are you in fucking heat!? She is the new girl!" Santana protested, still not looking at Brittany, her snakes hissing in agreement.

It was interesting how Santana's hair kept up with her emotions and with her way of showing it.

"Exactly, which means she doesn't have a reputation that could bring ours down. By this time next week she will be dressing decently and if we go with her we can make sure of that." Quinn confronted.

"I think she was talking about you wanting to make kitties with her." Brittany said with a smile making Santana laugh loudly.

"I just said she is hot." Quinn shrugged.

"You were eye fucking her, you took your time to come after us **and** you are justifying why we should let her in." the gorgon said in a very bitchy way

Quinn just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet not wanting to feed Santana's imagination. The girl just smiled victoriously when she saw that Quinn wasn't going retort.

Some classrooms away Rachel was sat by herself going through her book trying to guess what they already have learned. That's when someone sat in the chair next to her. He was tall and awkward, his skin looked like bark. She had a hard time trying to look at all of him at once. Of course he was an Ent. She felt her claws twitching desiring to scratch his arms to sharpen them.

'_Damn instincts…_' She thought still staring at his skin, her claws completely out by now.

The boy however seemed to misunderstand her behavior and soon was smiling at her.

"Hi. You're new right?" he said thinking he had her attention

The girl's tail swung from side to side catching the boy's eyes. He openly stared at the girl's behind and tail, snapping out of it just after hearing a scratching sound.

"Uh, you said?" the boy asked trying to look innocent when he notices the kitty's claws at the end of a deep and scary scratch that the table didn't have a few seconds ago.

"What?" Rachel asked trying to recompose herself, also having snapped out of her daze when her claws had dug in the desk before her. She looked at it guiltily, only looking up when the ent spoke again.

"You're new. I'm Finn. I'm the football team's quarterback." He said as if it was the most impressive thing ever and showing off his letterman jacket.

"I am Rachel Berry…" she answered eying the hand he had offered.

She made sure her claws were retracted before taking it with a firm shake. He, however, kept holding her hand, which disappeared between the larges braches he called fingers.

"Hum… you can let go now." She said awkwardly and seriously thinking about changing seats.

"Oh sorry…" he finally let her hand go

He was about to say something more when the bell ringed again signaling that the class was about to start. Rachel ignored the boy as much as she could after that. She was starting to regret not choosing AP Spanish too. She wondered if it would be the same teacher.

William Schuester was his name. He made her go before the whole class to introduce herself to them. Which she did. With her ears pulled back and tail rolled around her left leg, like usual when she was uncomfortable or intimidated. She also tried to look everywhere but the ent boy, who waved to her every five seconds. As if she could miss him.

Mr. Schuester was a ghost and she spent most of the time observing him than paying attention to class. She always though Ghosts to be an interesting creature. They could be 'born' in many different ways. By the death of someone or by the accumulated feelings of regret, passion or pain. It was even known of ghosts being born from living creatures.

They could never be truly happy or satisfied. They were angst filled beings and often very selfish.

Their appearance would shift with their emotions. Not exactly their physiognomy, but their colors and physical state. They could go from solid to thin air. They could glow or have their color fading away. They could disappear from a place to another and make themselves almost unnoticeable. This ghost, however, seemed as chirpy as the nymph she met minutes before. She was wondering how he came to exist when the bell ringed signaling the end of the class.

Kids ran out of the classroom before he could even dismiss the class. She went right after them partly trying to run away from Finn.

"I really should have chosen AP Spanish." Rachel mumbled to herself putting her book away in her locker.

"It's not really that different. It's even the same teacher." A voice said beside her making her jump startled.

"Dear, Patti! You scared me." She said looking very flushed at the girl beside her.

"Sorry, I guess." Quinn said with predatory grin.

'_She guesses!?_' she thought disbelieving "It's fine… hum, what are you doing here, nevertheless?" she said starting to fidget under the lioness' intense gaze.

"Putting my books away, like you." Quinn answered with a sweet simile that didn't match with the hungry look in her eyes "This…" she pointed at a locker three lockers away from Rachel's "…is my locker."

"A… a… I see… hum" Rachel tried to speak felling nervous again.

"What is your next class?" Quinn asked a little amused by the girl's nervousness.

You see, Quinn was really interested… I mean curious about this new girl. Sure she was extremely cute and it was, of course, a really big bonus.

"Double English… AP English. With Miss Vander." Rachel squeaked in answer.

"Same as me." Quinn licked her bottom lip without losing the smile "Wonderful." She added almost purring.

On the girl's defense, it can be said that she wasn't really aware of her extremely predatory behavior. Her plan was just to be sweet and friendly, wanting to make the new girl feel at ease around her and her two friends.

Obviously, it backfired.

"Er… Sure." Rachel tried to sound normal, feeling overwhelmed and backing away from the other girl.

"We can go together then." Quinn said letting aside her overwhelming attitude and sounding way more chirpy and girly.

It was kind of cute, Rachel guessed. Still reluctant, however, she nodded in agreement. The smile on Quinn's face as she reached for Rachel's hand was bright and extremely gorgeous. Wide enough to somewhat see her white and beautiful teeth.

Rachel could just think about how it should be a crime for someone be this beautiful. The girl seemed to not have a single physical flaw. How was that fair or even possible?

The same could be said about the blonde's two friends. At least that was what she thought.

Miss Vander was a really curious creature. Rachel didn't know the name of it, but it was sure not the first time she had seen them.

She was small… about at her hips height, and so thin that she looked like a bad case of malnourishment. Long arms and short legs, biig head and equally big ears, large eyes and small and pointy nose. Her mouth was also very wide with thin lips and her teeth were very human like.

She was very sweet however. Like her species usually are. They're caring and friendly. Very attentive and patient.

Miss Vander, like Schuester, asked Rachel to introduce herself to the class. And unlike last time, in which she couldn't keep her eyes still, she couldn't move her gaze away from Quinn, who was looking very interested in what she was saying. Even though everything she said was her name and where she came from.

The teacher instructed her to find a partner for her future group assignments and sit beside them.

Most of the class was already paired out, however, since the school year had starter two weeks prior.

Rachel was about to pass by Quinn's desk when the blonde grabbed her hand making her stop. Quinn just pointed to the desk next to her. Her features were charming and almost smug, but her eyes where simply hopeful. Without thinking twice Rachel just, almost spontaneously, sat there.

For the first time she noticed how much attention Quinn got from the others kids. Her peers seemed to be fascinated by her and by this little action. Some stared at them with wide eyes and others were with her phone out under their desks probably texting their friends about what just happened.

Quinn, however, just sat there pleased with herself and unfazed by the others.

The rest of the class went smoothly. Miss Vander was very funny and explained her subject truly well. She gave her class standing in her table and with no shoes on.

The lion girl finally seemed to be paying attention to something other than her.

When the class finished they had a bunch of homework, but every student said goodbye to the teacher with some kind of smile. If they had a mouth to actually smile…

When she got out of her class she saw Quinn waiting for her and getting stares from every student that passed by. Rachel looked her from head to toe and then all the way back.

She wore a cheerleading uniform and unlike the other cheerleaders she had noticed she had her hair loose. She was also the only cheerleader with short hair she had seen until now. Her ear came out from between her hair. They were so cute, Rachel found herself thinking. Their fur was almost the same color of her hair.

Her top seemed to take some of her curves away, but still fit her beautifully. Her tail was long and its fluffy end reached the floor. She was swaying it very gently, only at the tip. The only sign of her anxiety.

For some reason Rachel looked at her own tail before meeting with Quinn. Her tail was shorter than Quinn's, but was much fluffier, since she was a cat with semi-long fur. Every morning she combed it like she combed her hair. She was quite proud of her fur.

Quinn had the fur of a typical lioness. In length and color. Her fur also matched with her hair color. Unlike Rachel. Rachel had dark brown hair and her fur was gray… a smoky gray. When she transformed, however you would see she had actually two colors. White and gray. Her fathers thought she was truly beautiful and she agreed with them. She was more proud of her animal form than her usual one.

"What is your next class?" Quinn asked in a more laid back way than before.

"Let me see." She said looking at her printed schedule. "Ew… AP Math."

Quinn chuckled at her reaction. "Did you just go to all the AP classes?"

"Mostly. They look better in a college application." Rachel answered seriously, making Quinn chuckle again.

"Your next class is this way." She pointed at the end of the hallway. "I will take you there." The blonde offered.

"No need, Quinn, I'm thankful, though. I should go now." She said starting to move away when Quinn reached for her.

"You're lunching with me and the girls right?" Her look was the same she had when she 'asked' Rachel to be her partner.

She looked almost pleadingly without really doing it.

"We sit pretty much away from the others and it will do good for your rep. They usually slushy new kids and losers around here. If you're with us nobody is going to do that." Quinn tried to convince her.

"Why?" Rachel asked taking her by surprise. "I am just the new kid after all."

"Well… Brittany likes you. You're not disgusted or scared of Santana… and sometimes I need time away from their make out cessions. Seriously it's like I'm not even there! You also caught my attention and I'm just trying to make friends." Quinn said looking at her with ears pulled back and with a little thoughtful frown. Like she was not only explaining to Rachel, but also herself.

"Okay… hm, I guess I can lunch with you." Rachel accepted hoping she wouldn't regret.

But before it she had to survive Math class. And she hopped she did… Because, even though she wouldn't admit, she was pretty anxious, and curious, about this lunch period, but mostly by the girls which who she would spend the time with.

Plus, she would be able to speak with the gorgon again and make more questions… Like: 'If she ever came to want to cut her hair how she would do that!?' This always intrigued her. She sure had something to look forward to now.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N.: **_Edit: 10/07/2014_

**enjoy the chapter**

**n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Lunch time speculations.<strong>

Her Math's teacher was an owl. ** Literally** an owl. Not a member of the birdfolk, but an actual talking owl. It was funny watching him write on the board. He looked like a trapped fly trying to pass through the glass of a window.

He was very small, with the size of a football, and the only one until now that didn't ask her to introduce herself to everyone. The class finished soon enough and she was fast out of the classroom going to her locker once again. She was about to open it when she sees the altercation way down the hall.

It was Santana standing, protectively, in front of Brittany. The other student was enormous and round. He was hovering angrily over Santana, but stank of fear. He sure didn't new how to hold his ground and was almost trembling before the gorgon. Yet he tried to make it look like he had the upper hand.

Thanks to her feline hearing she could hear them even with the others noises of the school. Santana snarled at him with her snakes hissing together in a very menacing way.

"Are you crazing threatening my Britt, a cheerio, that way? Had all this fat infected you brain? Step away from her or I'm gonna cut you! I have razor blades hidden in my hair!" She roared at his face making him wince.

Rachel was anxious to see how things would turn out when something stepped in front of her. She looked up and was met with the goofy smile of Finn the Quarterback, whatever was his surname.

"Hey Rachel… I was looking for you." He said.

"Oh, really?" she deadpanned trying to see past him put he kept putting himself before her.

She let out a low and annoyed hiss, looking up back at him.

"Yeah! So…" He smiled getting closer… as if her neck wasn't already at breaking point for having to look up at him. "You're new and I'm the quarterback… this means I'm popular… So I was thinking, you should walk with me so nobody does nothing with you, 'cause they can be really mean with new kids…" he said as if trying to be all charming and mighty knight-ish.

"Thank you, but I don't think it will be necessary." She tries to be polite

"I don't think you understood me… It… Oh…" he stuttered looking past her.

"Hello, Finn." I voice with a cold air about it came from behind her.

"Hi, Finn." Another voice, way hotter, accompanied the first.

"Hm… Hi… Kurt, Mercedes… Bye. Talk to you later!" He said warily while backing off and then running away.

Rachel looked down the hallway and was disappointed that the quarrel between Santana and the other guy had finished. She just sighed and turned to the two beings that still standing there even after the ent went running.

They were complete opposites. Literally. He was this kind of ice being with an extremely white skin with a frosted bluish tint to it and he even had some snow covering him. She was a fire elemental, with a reddish dark skin and hair. It was like heat came from her in waves.

His eyes were blue and very light with the same frozen like appearance. Her eyes were like lava. He was taller and she was shorter. He was very thin and she was curvy. They had each their own fashion tendencies, but dressed themselves like they lived for it.

"Hum, hello…" Rachel greeted them

"Hello, new girl. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my best friend Mercedes Jones." The boy introduced both of them "We heard some rumors about you and came to check them ourselves." He explained himself.

"Rachel Berry, pleasure." She answered "And what these rumors are about exactly?" she asks sweetly, relaxing her ears and thankful that Finn had gone away.

"About the new girl catching the eyes of our most popular students?" Mercedes mocked looking her up and down. "Though, I don't know how. I mean, look at your clothes, Kitty Girl." She added with an attitude.

Rachel just looked at her with one ear up and the other down, before rolling her eyes at them and huffing a little. She barely could hold her laugh, however. Her amusement way bigger than the annoyance.

"Not that I have to tell you, but… My clothes were burned by my old neighbor before I moved here." Rachel said trying to hide her amusement and already expecting the obvious answer.

"They sure did you a favor." Kurt replied, proving correct her speculations.

He and Mercedes even touched fingers which caused a hissing sound similar to when you put a heated pan in contact with water.

"You should let us help you with it. As you can see we know what we're doing." Mercedes said showing hers and Kurt's outfit.

It didn't take much for Rachel to understand how much popularity meant in the halls of McKinley. She could also tell that the three cheerleaders plus Finn were members of the popular crowd.

And Rachel, surprisingly so, had their attention. These two, probably wanted to jeopardize it or join her so they could have a little of that attention too.

"Well, I would love the company, but you see… Santana, Brittany and Quinn already have invited themselves to accompany me, so it should be up to them." Rachel kept smiling "Why don't you go and ask them if you can come with us?" She then straightened her back and started to walk past them. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go."

And Rachel went down the hall with as much poise as she could, swaying her tail and proving how much of a cat she really was and leaving the two of them with their jaws hanging.

By lunch time Rachel was really sure of two things. One was that most of the school population was speaking about her and two was that the rat-boy she saw earlier that day was stalking her. At least, he hadn't approached her… yet. She was thankful for that at least.

She was on the queue for lunch when Finn approached her.

"Hi again!" he said with a stupid smile "Sorry about early, I… hum… I remembered I had to do something. Yes. That. I remembered that I had to do something." He sounded so proud of himself for being able to think of that lie.

It was almost sad, Rachel had to think. She thought ents were known to be wise, but this boy… Well exceptions existed everywhere didn't they?

They were almost getting to where the foods where when Finn seemed to notice something. Rachel made sure to internally brace herself against anything he would throw at her this time.

"Hum… they serve fish over there, you now?" He pointed out.

"Fuck, Hudson! Enough with the stereotypes. Having a gay brother one would you'd known better." someone said pushing him aside "You're in my and Britt's spot, Hollow Trunk."

Santana was soon after Rachel on the queue having pushed Finn behind.

"Hey, Santana I was there…" Before he could finish speaking however he was pushed aside again, this time by the lion girl. "Quinn!" Finn yelled, but went completely ignored.

"Hey, Rachel! You didn't wait for us…" The girl said with her ears pulled back and making a show of sad eyes in Rachel's direction.

"Hum…" she flushed "I guessed we would meet here? Also I didn't know what classes you had before lunch period." Rachel tried to reassure the girl. "Hmm, Sorry?"

Santana laughed at them, apparently very amused, soon been accompanied by a very giddy Brittany. "Relax, munchkin, Q is messin' with you."

"I'm not a munchkin!" Rachel protested.

"Sure is short like one." The gorgon teased.

"Relax, Rachel, San is just messing with you." Britt smiled mocking the other girl "It means she likes you."

"Like hell I do!" Santana objected…

Rachel just looked at them not amused at all, but smiled at them anyway.

"I'm sure you don't Santana. You barely know me." She said matter-of-factly.

"See!?" Santana pointed at her before thinking twice. "Hey, why you're not offended?"

"You're hardly being menacing. I saw you down the hall before with the big guy…" Rachel answers, picking her food. "Why don't you tell them that they're poisonous?" She asked them suddenly curious.

"They who, shorty?" Santana burrows her eyebrows.

"Your snakes… You said you had razor blades in your hair… wouldn't it be more scary if you told them that they are poisonous?" Rachel reasoned.

"She actually makes sense." Quinn said "Not only would you be able to turn them into stone, but you'd able to poison them too." She arches her eyebrow, challenging Santana to disagree.

"Scary…" Brittany says… "Is it actually true? 'Cause they bit me all the time when we're having rough se..."

Santana quickly covers Brittany mouths with her hands, almost letting her tray fall, and laughs awkwardly. "No B they're not poisonous and that's particular… and… I don't hurt you do I?" She asks then very concerned.

"No… it's actually good, like you're nibbling my skin… it tickles." Brittany said with a huge smile and Santana smiles back before turning to Quinn and then to Rachel.

"It's an idea." She huffed feigning indifference. "Not bad, Kitty."

Their interaction was observed by the whole student body and was soon becoming the major topic of conversation around the cafeteria.

Rachel was looking for a table when Brittany called her showing their own table. Rachel walked a little unsure in their direction.

The table sure was a little away from the others, but there were others cheerleaders sitting there too and they were looking funny at her. Until Quinn arched her eyebrow, silently questioning them if they had something to say. They just stayed quiet and looked ashamed.

Rachel sat next to Quinn because Santana and Brittany were almost glued together.

"They're always like that?" Rachel whispered.

"Usually they're worse." Quinn breathed the answer in her ear making her shiver a little. "Look, I want to warn you of something." Leaning on her a little more. "Our coach is always keeping her eyes on new talent. She has some crazy thing about felines. She will probably go after you as soon as she sees you."

"Oh… should I be apprehensive?" Rachel weekly smiled.

"A little." Quinn said "But don't worry if anything I will keep you safe." She looked directly at Rachel's eyes making the girl blush and squirm…

"Are you too going to make out?" Britt asked with bright and hopeful eyes, making Rachel blush even more.

Quinn seemed very entertained by the idea though.

"Oh, fuck no, bitch you won't!" Santana snarled

"Excuse me? Felines. Nothing close to a bitch." Quinn retorted

"Pussy then!" was the answer

"Pussy is what you lick every night." The blond said back

"HELL YEAH!" someone yelled in approval being followed by a bunch of catcalls.

"You idiots better shut up or I'm renewing the city's museum statues collection!" Santana yelled back getting up from her seat.

Rachel looked at everything with very wide eyes hoping that Santana didn't actually mean it. But the whole room stayed quiet after her warning. Well, until Quinn start to laugh at her friend's angry and flushed face.

"Shut it, Q!" Santana snarled sitting again making Quinn laugh even harder.

So hard that it even mixed with a roar or another making chills go down Rachel's spine to the tip of her tail once again making her fur bristle.

"Shush, you two." Brittany said with a smile "So Rachie… how we're going to buy you knew clothes?"

"Hmm… We're going Saturday morning? My dads were going to go with me, but I can tell them I'll go with some friends?" She suggested

"Good. Nothing is worse than the parents getting in the way." Santana agreed.

"Dads? Like two fathers?" One of the nameless cheerleaders asked

"Yeah… and they're both dogs." She said on a deadpanned tone. "Earlier when I got here a dog smelled them on me and though I had a thing for dogs and flirted with me." Rachel ads remembering

"Who?" Quinn asked frowning almost growling

"Don't know… Noah I think… with a Mohawk… which, by the way, looked really strange because of his furry ears." She told not noticing Quinn sending death glares in said boy's direction, or the amused look in Santana eyes while she saw her friend being completely obvious.

"Weird." The cheerleader said

"I think it's cool…" other said.

"Yeah, we don't care what you think." Santana cut the commentaries with a harsh tone.

"Aw! I want to meet them! Can I, Rachie?" Brittany asked clapping her h ands.

"Why don't we pick her up on Saturday and she introduce them to us?" Quinn suggested having stopped glaring in Puck's direction and sitting closer to Rachel

"Yeah… Maybe." The kitty girl answered with a small smile.

"Yaaaay!" the nymph clapped happily and then making a little dance still sitting.

They sure were interesting people, Rachel thought.

The rest of lunch was spent with Rachel telling Brittany about the city she lived before and about her dragons neighbors. Santana was staring at the nymph the whole time with such a sweet smile on her face. And Quinn just looked at Rachel.

Quinn never felt like this before, I mean sure once, but not really _like_ this. She wanted to touch the kitty girl, and snuggle with her. To breath in her smell and nuzzle her neck. God she wanted to touch the girl's tail and fell the fur between her fingers.

She blushed at the thought. It was well known that the tail of any creature that had a tail was a very private part… it was like touching someone's private parts… or flipping someone's skirt… for some people it was even worse. Mostly because the feel of having your tail touched was very arousing. And Quinn wanted to able to do that.

She looked at Rachel's profile and smiled to herself. She was a girl in a mission now.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N.: **_Edit: 10/07/2014 _**I'll repost more later**

**enjoy the chapter n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Lizard Boy with fish lips.<strong>

Rachel's last class for the day was Gym.

Rachel always loved gym, even though she never joined any sport club before, she loved PE/Gym classes. She always had an easy time with sports… Her cat senses were obviously one of the reasons.

She changed her clothes in the locker room together with the female half of the class. They had co-ed PE classes and she was very excited about it. Her last school used to segregate sexes, making the girls have gym first and then the boys.

McKinley's Gymnasium was pretty big and well kept. The coach was a centaur standing with a big basket full of balls by his side.

The students gathered around him and eyed the basket suspiciously.

"Okay, today we have a newcomer. I'm not asking miss Berry to introduce herself because, probably, they asked her to do that in every class she went today. Am I mistaken miss Berry?" The teacher asked with a know-it-all grin.

Rachel simply confirmed his suspicions with a small smile, kind of liking the gym teacher.

"We're gonna play dodge ball today as a welcome to our new friend. You can use the whole court, no sides." He added being greeted with the cheers of the students. "Puckerman and Harris will be the captains. Heads or Tails to see who chooses first. The second team will wear the sports vest." He said hitting the polished wooden floor with his hoof.

"Heads!" Puck claimed snickering.

The teacher then flipped the coin catching it mid fall and then putting it on the back of his hand to show the result. "Heads. Puckerman you go first, Harris the vests!" He said trotting away to where he would be able to watch the game without getting in the middle of it.

"Hell yeah! I want the Kitty babe on my team!" the dog boy said pointing Rachel who just rolled her eyes and went to stand beside him.

"I have a name, you know?" she told him and he just shrugged smiling at her

"Hanson" Harris chose having an overly tall boy with longs arm and legs standing behind him.

Brad Hanson was a basketball player and he could touch the rim of the basket by simply standing on his tiptoes and stretching his arms. He was tall, very thin with big hands and feet and a very small head for his dimensions. Probably the size of a handball. His head almost hit the ceiling inside of the school's other buildings.

"Fish Lips." Puck called and a boy, who just rolled his eyes, came to join them.

"Are you always like this?" Rachel asked him slight annoyed.

"I'm just teasing, he knows that. Right, man?" Puck asked the boy with a playful grin

"Sure." He answered puck before turning to Rachel "He is just an ass like that. You get used to it. I'm Sam by the way. A Lizard and not a fish." He says to Rachel with his own smile.

"Pleasure, Sam. I'm Rachel." She greets him with her own smile.

He sure had a kind of big mouth and she kind of gets the reason for the nickname, but it was so insulting. She hated that kind of things… Fishfolk hardly existed anymore and they would get offended with little things.

This Sam boy was also very attractive. He had scales, of course, but they were smooth like the ones of a snake. His 'skin' color was of a light yellowish green, but varied to a more human like color at times.

His eyes were the one of a lizard but he had a very caring look on them. The most funny thing about him was that he had actual hair.

Soon both teams were completely chosen. And the second team was wearing the smelly sports vest with the school emblem on them.

Each team with the same number of balls and as soon the game started the court fell into chaos. Sam sweetly tried to protect Rachel when the first balls were thrown, but he soon noticed that she didn't need the help.

She dodged with easy and was swiftly throwing her own balls always hitting who she aimed for. Because of that she was quickly being targeted by the best players of the other team.

She jumped and dived avoiding the balls, sometimes even adding some acrobatics to it just for provocative purposes. Her smile was almost diabolical and her tail increasing her balance and responses.

She carelessly went after a ball just to see herself cornered by three girls from the other team.

"Now we got you, kitty!" one of the girls said with a evil smile

The three of them threw the balls at the same time, making it harder for Rachel to avoid them. To do so she transforms into her cat form, missing the balls for centimeters, and run passing under the open legs of one of the girls.

"Hit that cat!" She hears the girl roar.

Some just seeing a blur, of gray and white, avoiding all the balls being thrown at it. Rachel, then, sees a ball right in front of her, an ogre also going for it.

Rachel increases her speed and jump on the ball rolling over it and transforming back at the same time and using the momentum to thrown the ball at the boy, hitting him at his chest and even making him stumble and fall flat on his ass.

Before she is even able to celebrate someone thrown a ball at her from behind. She quickly avoids with a back flip catching another ball and hitting the boy who had tried to get her. She ran back to her remaining teammates and notice that they're only four, with her and she being the only girl, while the other team still had six of them.

"How they still having so many people." She breaths

"They 'saved' some of their teammates" Puck explained. "Now, let's finish them!"

They got back to the game with renewed force. Shortly there were just her, Puck and Sam on her team and one on the other.

Puck was soon eliminated after that. Sam was going after a ball when he trips falling becoming the perfect target, and Olive Woods, the last standing player of the other team is fast to notice it.

She throws the ball with all her strength. The ball is almost reaching the fallen boy when Rachel puts herself before it and prepares herself to catch the ball when…

The whole gymnasium is shaken with the loud popping noise. Rachel falling on Sam's lap who was still on the ground. Both of them really surprised.

"Hoi! Without destroying school's propriety, please!" The coach yells coming back to the court. "Puck's team wins, fierce game kids! Are you two okay?" He asks the still shaken girl who was being helped back to her feet by Sam.

"Ye-yeah… sorry coach, sometimes they get out when I'm too worked up." She answers showing her claws with Sam nodding behind her.

Her ears still ringing because of the loud noise.

"Okay… if anything you just go to the nursery room." He said with an almost imperceptible smile. "Class dismissed! Hit the showers kids!"

Rachel skipped with the other girls to the locker room. She takes of her gym clothes and underwear not minding being naked in front of the other girls… Most of them didn't have problems with it either.

"Dammit, Kitty… my ears still hurting from the noise…" the girl on the locker next to hers said with a playful frown. Suzan Peter was her name, she was an gargoyle kind of creature.

"**Are you kidding!? I think I'm deaf! I was just there! You were all the way over there sitting on the bench!**" Olive Woods, a spring fairy, yelled beside them.

"Ow, Woods! No need to yell!" Suzan flinched at the girls tone.

"**What!?**" Olive yelled again, making Suzan run away from them and to the showers.

"Are they really this sharp?" a third girl asked getting closer to her while she was making her way to the showers.

"I guess…" Rachel said showing off her claws. "I treat them very well and I even have a scratching pole to sharpen and strengthen tem."

"Tell us, Rachel, how did you get the attention of all the most popular kids on your first day?" A blond dwarf girl asked braiding her beard after getting out of the shower.

"I have no idea." Rachel answered washing her hair. "Seriously." She added when some of the girls snorted at her answer. "I was just at my locker and it seems that Quinn's locker is close to mine and they were there and Brittany thought I was… cute? I don't really get it."

"You lucky bastard…" Suzan said "Everyone tries to get their attention you know? The same goes with Finn and Puck."

Rachel was already drying herself at this point and just rolled her eyes as an answer.

"I don't know what I did." Rachel says honestly getting her clothes to dress herself. "It wasn't like that on my previous school. They just remembered me on the holydays season or when they needed someone to sing the national anthem…" She says finally putting her sweater and bending down to put on her shoes.

"You sing!?" the dwarf asked skeptically.

"Yes! Beautifully even." Rachel smiled proudly. "Well, I'm going now. It was a pleasure to play with you all!" getting 'goodbyes' and 'see yas' as an answer.

She was passing her locker when she hears someone calling her. She looks back and sees Sam approaching her. His hair was still wet, much like hers.

She made a mental note to bring her hairdryer next time. She hated leaving her hair drying by itself, but mostly she hated the sensation which her damp fur caused. Her tail felt heavy and looked weird. She also usually get all self-conscious afraid that it would start to smell.

"Hey, Sam…" She smiles at the boy and going back to walking this time with him at her side.

"Are you okay? I mean you did fall and everything…" He said and she nodded to answer him. He bits his lips and looks at her profile "Not that I'm really surprised…" he starts with a playful manner make her look curious at him. "…'cause I know how charming I can be. The girls can't help themselves but fall for me. Or in your case on me." He laughed a little.

Rachel let out a small chuckle before looking at the boy again. But didn't answered right away and just arched her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah… hum… sorry." He said then felling really self-conscious. "I guess I'm not really anyone's type…" he shrugged

"I find you really attractive Sam." Rachel told him "And you seem to be a good boy. And this dork side of you is cute. You can easily be any girl's type." She smiled and winked. "I, for example, would easily go out with you."

"So you…?" He started hopefully

"No." She cut him "I meant in a hypothetical way. Given others circumstances I'd probably would be agreeing for real with a date with you." She explained "But, not only, I just moved here I… I'm not really that sure about pursuing something other than friendship with boys…"

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah… is it really that surprising? It's such a common thing..."

"Not surprising per se… but what about you felines and being gay?" He said in a slightly defeated tone

"What do you mean…?" Rachel asked him when they are interrupted by someone else.

"Hey, Fish Lips, Kitty Babe. What are you two still doing here?" Puck asked sending Rachel a grin.

"Talking." Rachel answered.

"I was asking Rachel if she needs a ride home." Sam said with a shrug and winking at her.

"Why don't you came with me then, Kitty? I'd give you a ride whenever you want." He says suggestively wiggling his eyebrows

"No. And I already said yes to Sam." Rachel answered, grabbing Sam by his elbow and dragging him out of the school building

"Oh, come on! I was joking." Puck yells "Or not. If you do get interested…"

She just ignores him fuming. She really hated that kind of behavior and the boy screamed sexual innuendos. Sam was laughing beside her, but deep down he was really proud of himself for being chosen over Puck. Even if he didn't have any romantic chance with the girl.

"You get used to him don't worry." Sam tried to calm the fuming girl. Her damp hair and fur wasbristling in her turmoil. "He doesn't mean ill. He is just a literal horny dog. He can be a really cool guy once you get to know him."

"I don't think I really want to know him…" She breaths and stops dragging Sam around once they were in the middle of the almost empty parking lot.

"You can be his friend… he is a good friend. Just don't hook up with him." He laughs when she huffs and rolls her eyes at him. "Do you actually wants a ride home?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yes, please." She answers still frustrated.

"Then, let's go!" He smiles patting her shoulder and pointing his car with his chin.

She follows him and neither of them notices the greed and slightly crazy eyes following her around. When both teenagers got inside the car the owner of said eyes turned on their heels and went straight to the gymnasium.

The PE teacher was still there like she suspected.

"Tell, me Potts... How impressive is this new kitty girl?" the intruder asked the teacher.

"Very impressive I guess… You know how cats are, Sue." The centaur answered.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Smooth move, Q.<strong>

Tuesday, Rachel's second day of school. She was on her way to her locker when she was ambushed and dragged to a restroom by someone. Or more precisely, by two someones.

"What the…? You two!" Rachel hissed seeing who her captors were. "Why you two did that?"

"We want to talk to you without having other people snooping around." Kurt told.

"Yeah, so we asked you to meet us here." Mercedes added locking the door.

"Firstly. You didn't ask me to meet you. You dragged me here. Secondly, this is the female restroom you shouldn't be here Kurt. And lastly: Why you locked that door?" Rachel inquired exasperated.

"We don't want to be interrupted!" Mercedes spoke like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Now answer us!" she demanded.

"You didn't ask me anything!" Rachel hissed.

Her fur bristles and her claws were showing in angered frustration. Mercedes blushed and looked at her partner in crime. He just rolled his eyes a straitened his back while crossing his arms, the room temperature dropping a little.

"Well, first what you did for my brother and the three most popular girls in school to be all friendly and stuff with you? Since, seriously, it can't be because of your fashion sense." He said looking right at her

"I didn't do anything." She answered rolling her eyes. "I just was at my locker when they showed up, and Santana's snakes got all worked up. Brittany apparently thinks I'm cute for some reason and Santana seems to not really have an opinion about me... while Quinn… Quinn alternates from looking at me like I'm her dinner to being really friendly." Rachel says hopping that it would satisfy them. "And your brother… Finn right? He looks like a giant scratching pole, my claws itch wanting to scratch his bark like skin. I think he thought I was checking him out."

Mercedes giggles at that trying to control herself. "The boy sure is a hollow trunk…"

"Hey! It's my brother." Kurt weakly defended the ent boy.

"Sorry." Mercedes shrugged

"If he is your brother, why he ran away from you two yesterday? Also, how that happened? He being your brother…" Rachel asked trying to get some answers too.

"I almost put him on fire six months ago… Now he avoids me like I'm with the plague." The fire huffed annoyed, bringing the restroom temperature up again.

"His mother, who is literally a flower of a person, married my father. Dad is a earth elemental, my mom was a winter fairy. His dad was also an ent." Kusrt explained before taking a more demanding posture again. "But, anyway, moving on… the cousin of a friend who is in the same class of the neighbor of the boyfriend of a girl who has gym with you and was in the locker room while you still was there, told me that you said you could sing. Is that true?"

"What…. I mean… yes. Of course it's true." She answered looking dubious at him.

"Oh, wonderful!" He claps excitedly looking at Mercedes with a smile before looking at her again. "Will you join our glee club?"

"No. Thank you. Is it only that?" he nodded a little taken back. "Magnificent. I'm going now." She said before passing by them a unlocking the door.

She let out a breath when she gets out of the restroom. Those two sure could be very tiring. She went back on her way to her locker when once again she was stopped. This time by a tall, blond woman wearing an orange and brown tracksuit. She was strange. Rachel couldn't say which species the woman was. She smelled different too. That was kind of unnerving.

"Hello, Kitty Girl. As you must already know… I'm Sue Sylvester. Coach extraordinary. And I want you on my cheerios. And I will have you, so accept my proposition already or mark my words." She declared before turning on her heels and going away. "I'll expect an answer by lunch time in my office. You better come or I'll go after you!" she said from down the hall getting everyone attention.

When Rachel finally got to her locker Quinn was already there and she was alone. She didn't appear to be there for her locker, though. She watched Rachel every step until de girl opened her locker.

"Did you wake up late today?" Quinn's voice came from behind her making Rachel turn and notice that the lion girl was much closer to her this time.

"Hum… no I was just interrupted two times on my way here." Rachel answers with a shrug facing Quinn

"By what... Or whom?" the blond asked leaning on the locker beside Rachel's and trapping the girl between her and the opened locker door.

"W-well…" Rachel stuttered a little with the lioness proximity. "The hot n' cold duo and then a tall blond woman wearing a tracksuit. She is rather crazy by the way." Rachel swallowed trying to sound normal.

"Oh… that's Coach Sylvester… she is already after you then?" Quinn chuckled.

"**She **is the cheerleading team coach?" The blond nodded

"She is very proud of her Cheerios. Being personally recruited is really an honor, you should know..." Quinn never broke their eye contact, while Rachel every once in a while would look away.

She didn't know why, but the blond made her very nervous.

"Cheerios?" Rachel inquired more to herself than anything.

"Yeah… The cheerleading squad. Cheerios is our moniker…"

"Oh, thank God. For a moment I really thought she wanted to put me on her cereal…" Rachel breathed with relief making Quinn chuckle again. It was a rather endearing sound she thought. "What is she, by the way? I have a strange feeling about her. And she smells… weird."

"Oh! You won't believe, but she is actually human." Quinn said getting closer and making Rachel hit her locker door with her head when she tried to pull away.

"No way! Lies! Such things like humans don't exist. And if they existed they're supposed to be extinct ages ago." Rachel said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, nobody knows how, but it's true." Quinn says brushing away the hair from the smaller girl's eyes and, then, massaging the back of Rachel's head herself.

Rachel blushed with the gesture, felling even more nervous when she noticed Quinn getting even closer.

"You should really think about the cheerios, however. I heard you did pretty amazing on gym class yesterday." The blond smiled. "See you at lunch, Rachel." She said with a last brush to Rachel's hair.

It took some minutes to her recompose herself. Why Quinn Fabray was so dammed overwhelming? Looking at her with such hunger and this other thing she couldn't put her finger on yet…

Rachel was really surprised to discover she wasn't late for her first class. She got her things out of her locker and ran to the classroom wanting to be able to choose her seat.

To her amusement she shared this class with Sam… and Noah… and Mercedes. This was one of the only classes she took from the normal course instead of the AP one, aside from Spanish.

As soon Sam saw her he waved and signaled for her to sit next to him. The moment she did it, Puck grabbed all his things a moved to the desk beside Rachel, leaving her between him and Sam. He looked really proud of himself.

Mercedes was fast at changing seats too. She now was sat on the desk behind Rachel, probably hoping to eavesdrop something. It was a really awkward situation and every student who was already inside the classroom was looking at them and every student entering the room gave them a weird look before going their way.

"Is Coach Sylvester really human?" Rachel asked Sam not caring to lower her voice.

"I'm not sure… I'm as new as you to McKinley, I've being here just two weeks longer than you." Sam confessed. "But it seems like it."

"She is!" Puck says butting in. "The demons get offended when Coach Sylvester is called she-demon. Scary, uh?"

"Suure." Rachel trailed off turning back to Sam. "She came after me today. For a moment I really thought she wanted me on her cereal." Rachel repeats what she had told Quinn before, making the boys, and Mercedes, laugh at it.

"She probably heard about how awesome you were yesterday!" Sam smiled at her. "Oh! By the way, about yesterday? I wanted to ask you something…" he state.

"What?" Rachel inquires curiously, also noticing the shift beside and behind her.

"Yesterday you transformed… and then you transformed back and you had all your clothes…" He says not knowing how to phrase his question

"Oh! I can transform my clothes together with me, so when I transform back I'm still wearing then. It's like a little magic of will. After you get used to it, it come out as naturally as transforming normally." She explains, she feels odd about something but can't really put her finger on it.

"Really!?" Puck asks sounding surprised. "We can do that?"

"Yes… the same way Mercedes can catch on fire without burning her clothes…"

"**I can do that!?" **Mercedes actually yells at hearing it.

"You don't, like… learned it on grade school? I thought it was common knowledge…" Rachel sights, it was common knowledge, right? She feels like she might be wrong about that.

"Not here in Lima." Puck drones…

"Neither on my home city. Though, I'm from nearby." Sam mumbles too.

"All these years of lost clothing… And it could have been avoided!" Mercedes dramatically whines "So many shameful situations… You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Me too!" Sam and Puck speak together.

"Oh, boy…" Rachel sighs once again.

This time during lunch Rachel doesn't even have time to think about where she was going to sit. She is simply dragged to a table by a very happy blond and a scowling Latina.

Brittany makes Rachel sit before her and the angry gorgon, much like the day before. She is surprised that Quinn wasn't with them, but don't think much about it. Or rather she doesn't have much time to think about it because Sam sits next to her, giving her a smile and greeting everyone else in the table. He was on the football team so nobody thought much about it. Brittany and Santana shared a look, however.

"I don't think Q will like when she sees him sitting there." The nymph whisperers just for Santana.

"I know, but it sure will be fun." The gorgon answered giving the blonde a wicked smile.

"That's mean, San. But true." Brittany chuckles and gives a small peck on the corner of Santana's mouth.

Rachel was having an animated conversation with Sam when Quinn entered the cafeteria. Coach Sylvester wasn't pleased when Rachel didn't show up on her office one minute after lunch break had begun.

After ten minutes Sue Sylvester was fuming and Quinn was getting really scared that something was going to happen to her. She heard that when humans walked on earth they would use lion's fur as coats. What if she decided to kill her and use her fur for a personalized and furry tracksuit?

Luckily for Quinn, Coach Sylvester just sent her after Rachel, demanding that she discovered why the girl wasn't there and dressed as a Cheerio yet.

Quinn went directly to the cafeteria thinking about recruiting Santana and Brittany's help. Even if she had to blackmail them with extra laps on their after school cheerleading practice.

She was really surprised when she got to the cafeteria, however.

On **her** seat, sitting next to her – soon to be, at least – Rachel was Sam Evans. The new kid! Well, the other new kid. The not, as much, interesting new kid. Sam Evans. And he was **laughing** with her. With Rachel. They were sitting together, he was on her seat and they were laughing! Together!

Yes she was being repetitive and she didn't care one bit. Fuck Coach Sylvester, she would have to wait a little more. Also, she already had found Rachel anyway. Quinn had to take care of this first.

Her claws where already out and a low growl was building up on the back of her throat as she approached the popular kids table. The entire room was silent. Just watching her.

"Excuse me?" she snarled very dangerously making shills run down everyone's back. But mostly Rachel and Sam's back.

They both turned at the same time. Sam's eyes bugging out. He knew about Quinn's fame. He heard that she almost ripped Puck's balls off when he made a crude comment about her. Hell, he heard that she actually ripped some guy's balls off when he touched her accidentally on her butt.

Rachel was just confused and overwhelmed by Quinn's demeanor.

"You're on **my** seat." Quinn continued only looking at Sam Evans for the moment.

"So-sorry, but it was empty and..." he tried to apologize, but she didn't seem to have any of that and was starting to bare her teeth in a very menacing way at him.

His only luck was that Rachel was beside him and very confused with the way Quinn was acting.

"Quinn… are you ok?" Rachel asks with a low voice and reaching for the blonde's hand "Your claws are showing."

One touch… one look and her claws where retracting and her features relaxing… Her expression was becoming almost pouty.

"Dear Lord, she knows her for two days and is already whipped." Santana mumbles to herself making Brittany chuckle and nod in agreement.

"But, he is on my seat." Quinn all but whines.

"You can always ask him nicely to change seats. I know how we tend to be quite… territorial, so I'm not going to call on you about your extreme overreaction, ok?" Rachel speaks sweetly getting an almost entranced nod from Quinn. "Magnificent." Rachel smiles proudly. Probably at herself for being able to calm down a lioness.

Quinn was opening her mouth to say something when the cafeteria door flew open giving passage to a tracksuited woman.

"Brilliant Q you found her!" Coach Sylvester said "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't took her immediately to my office, though."

"Sorry, Coach." Quinn says still suffering from Rachel's calming effects. The girl was still holding her hands for God's sake!

"And you Kitty, why weren't you at my office with you positive answer by the beginning of the lunch break?" the woman towers over the still sitting girl.

"I don't really know where your office is. It's my second day here." Rachel shrugs.

"And you didn't ask around where it was because?" Sue demanded.

"Because I wasn't really interested to know, also I was really hungry." Her answer makes the whole student body tense with anticipation.

Nobody talked to Sue Sylvester that way. The woman **was** crazy after all.

She laughed however. Not the reaction they were expecting. But there it was, the woman laughing, a laugh full of amusement. When she stopped, though, she went straight to serious. "I like her, Q. Make sure she agrees to enter the team." And with that Sylvester walked out of the room.

"Why don't you get in the team?" Brittany asked from the other side of the table. One of the only people not fazed by Sue Sylvester's crazy demeanor. Apparently it was more common than not.

"I don't know…" Rachel says with a frown. Not noticing she was still holding Quinn's hand. Not that the blond minded.

"It will look good on your college application." Quinn hinted

"I just moved here this week…" she weakly retorts. "I don't want to fall behind on my studding schedule."

"I can help you study. I'm on the honor roll and on the Cheerios and others club activities too." The lion girl insisted. "Also, if you start now you will have more than enough time to learn our routines and perfect yourself. Competition is not that far away!"

Rachel loved competing. She loved to have a goal to achieve. The answer wasn't this hard after all.

"Okay, I guess. I will talk to my dads." Rachel answers.

Quinn is fast at jumping at her and hugging her tightly. Brittany is bouncing on her seat and clapping her hands while Santana just chuckles at how obvious Quinn was being again in front of the whole fucking school.

"You can let me go now…" Rachel says overwhelmed by the hug and by being everybody center of attention.

"Nu-uh… we're teammates now and I'm you captain." Quinn says trying to discretely nuzzle Rachel's neck.

Rachel never was popular before, but, man, she was already full of it… she thought, while patting Quinn's back.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

**The only actual changes I've been doing are retouches and some corrections... nothing actually major. The only major chance i'd say is that now Hiram is a ****_Jack Russell_**** instead of a S****_hih Tzu_****. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – A gorgon's heart<strong>

Santana had a well-known reputation of being angry all the time. She didn't care, though. The ones who really mattered knew better than that. Santana was the Cheerios' second in command. Almost a co-captain, she would say.

And here was her doing small work. She didn't even want to know how Sue got the address she just followed the order. She stopped the car and looked at the house.

"It's a nice house, at least." She sighed. "Man, I'm going to wake up everyone. Her fathers will probably want to behead me. The perfect gorgon cliché."

The girl got out of her car and walked to the front door. She looked at her cellphone to check the hour. "Holly, damn!" she mumbled under her breath. "Coach is definitely crazy asking me to come to someone's house at 5 in the morning." Santana sighed preparing herself to ring the bell. "They're going to shoot me… or call the police…" she muttered finally ringing the bell.

To her surprise she didn't even need to ring it again, nor wait too long. The door was soon opened by a relatively small man. He was a dog like Rachel said. A Jack Russell more precisely.

And he wore glasses. Thick ones.

"Hello… I…" she started a little uncertain while the man stared at her.

"Hello, dear. I guess you're from Rachel's school. The cheerleaders? She told us she ended up joining the team." The man said sweetly, surprising her.

"Hum… Yeah. Good morning, Mr. Berry, I know it's, like, ridiculous early, but our coach is kinda crazy and she told me to come get Be-, hum, Rachel early so she could try her uniform." Santana explained.

"Of course." He murmured giving her space to enter the house. "She told us yesterday that the coach seemed a bit odd. Don't worry, sweetheart, you didn't wake me up." The man said taking her to the kitchen "And its Dr. Berry, Mr. Berry is my husband. I was on call at the hospital this night. I just thought I could leave them some breakfast before going to bed… You can go wake her up. It's not that much earlier than she is used to." He explained and pointed the stars in the corridor just out of the kitchen "The door with a star on it."

"Ok, sir. Thank you, and sorry again." Santana said politely.

She did know how to behave when she wanted and the man was nothing but nice to her. He didn't even look funny at her or seemed afraid to look at her in the eyes. Probably because he was a doctor… even so. She wondered if the man worked in the same hospital as her dad.

She went up the stairs and easily found Rachel's room. She knocked first, but when she didn't get an answer she just went in anyway.

Rachel's room was dark with the thick curtains closed. It seemed to be big, though. She was very careful walking around the room until she got to the queen sized bed.

"Berry!" Santana calls the girl, looking for the kitty girl in the mess of blanket before her. "Berry, wake up!" the gorgon hiss between clenched teeth.

"Wha?" Comes a weak and groggy voice from the middle of the bed.

"It's Santana here. Coach sent me to get you. Your father told me I could come wake you up." Santana explained whispering-yelling

"Oh. Ok." She answers starting to rise still covered by the blanket.

Santana doesn't exactly show, but she is rather surprised to see the girl and not the cat coming from under the covers.

"Your coach is crazy." Rachel mumbles, getting out of the bed and going to the window.

"It's your coach now too." The latina points out.

"Ugh! Don't remind me…" the girl answers still muttering.

Rachel just open up the blackout curtain letting the thinner and colored one still closed. Like Santana suspected the room was pretty big. The walls were kind of yellow and the furniture was made of a cream colored wood. The girl had a lot of things. And not all the boxes were cleared out. It was obvious that the girl had just moved.

Santana was so busy inspecting the place that she didn't noticed Rachel going to her bathroom and coming back after some minutes pretty much naked.

"I thought your kind transformed in your sleep, you know?" Santana comments looking at Rachel's stuffs. "Quinn always is on her lion form as soon as she falls asleep…"

"Seriously?" Rachel inquires stopping her movements and looking at Santana. "That's cute." The kitty girl giggles catching and plugging her hairdryer while sitting in her chair.

"What do you mean?" Santana ask turning just to be surprised when she sees the girl only in her underwear while she blew her tail's fur dry.

"It can happen. But it's more like a symptom of somnambulism than anything else. There are some people who prefer to sleep on their animal form. Some do say it is our more natural form." Rachel explained.

"Hm… don't explain why she always seems bothered when it is mentioned." Santana shrugs.

"Well, she can see it as signal of vulnerability. It may mean that she fells so safe and comfortable that she unconsciously transforms." Rachel answered. "There are various emotions that can cause an instinctive transformation. I sometimes transform when I'm startled."

"Oh, really?" Santana asked with a wicked smile.

"I also can have an really aggressive reaction to it." Rachel warned sensing where the other girl was going "There this guy who startled me and my claws went so deep in him that even after molting three times he still had the scars."

"Okaay, Cat, I'm not going to startle you, don't worry." Santana says shrugging and sitting on the girl's bed while she dried her hair and fur. '_But I can totally send others to do that_.' The latina added inside her head.

When Rachel finishes she unplugs her hairdryer and get up going after some clothes to wear. She dress herself with a pair of short jeans shorts and an white tank top. She also gets an red sweatshirt. On her feet Rachel wears a pair of really worn out yellowish Vans. Santana guess they used to be white when they were new.

The girl then gets her backpack putting stuffs inside it and grabs her cellphone facing Santana again.

"I'm done, let's go?" Rachel says pointing the door

"Oh, look! You have normal clothes!" the gorgon mocks getting up.

Santana had waited for the girl lying on the bed closing her eyes to control herself from ogling the girl while she dressed herself. She didn't think that Rachel would mind that much, nor would Britt feel offended that she found other girls attractive, but she didn't want to assume. Also, Quinn sure would mind. She almost ripped Evans' head off, after all.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's words before answering. "This is some of the only ones that survived the fire. Saturday I'll buy my clothes."

"So… where are we going to meet Saturday?" Santana asked nonchalantly.

"You're really going?" the kitty girl let out surprised "Well I can always tell my dads that I don't need their help." she added with a shrug.

"Say again… how your things got burned?" the gorgon asked following into the kitchen were Dr Berry was finishing the breakfast

"I made enough for your friend too, kitten." He said turning to his daughter "Isn't that short a bit too short for school?" He said when saw what the girl was using.

"Dad! Don't call me kitten, please!" the girl pleaded feeling embarrassed before adding and pointing Santana's uniform. "And is not too short. I'll be using that kind of skirt for school soon, you know?"

"Oh lord… just don't come home pregnant, will you?" the man said sighing

"You're a **doctor**! You **know** it takes more than just **sex** for a woman to get another pregnant!" she said almost yelling in a very frustrated manner. "And it's not, like, females of **all** species can get another female pregnant. The species that can **do** that are very **few **actually." The girl added huffing.

Santana just stared at then with a badly hidden smile finding their interaction pretty amusing.

"It still can happen." He answered unfazed.

"Ugh! We're going. Good morning, sir." Rachel said gritting her teeth, her canines a little more exposed and intimidating than usually, while she drags Santana out of the kitchen and then the house.

"But your breakfast?" The man asked pointing the pancakes.

Rachel just stopped dragging Santana around when they got to the taller girl's car. Rachel seemed really embarrassed and kind of just stayed there waiting for Santana to make any kind of move. When the girl extended her hand to the car, Rachel was soon going to the other side so she could enter the vehicle too.

"Sooo…" Santana started, after they were both inside the car and already moving, startling Rachel a little. "The fire?"

"Oh… It was a dragon, our previous neighbor. I think I already told you that." The kitty girl answers relaxing in her seat.

"Yeah… I think you did too. But you said something about insurance, right?" At Rachel's nod she continued. "How come you got insurance? I thought they didn't let you have insurance against fire if you lived close to dragons or other fire creatures… I mean, in that cases the insurance would be crazy expansive. Then you shouldn't need to wait the insurance money cus' you would be crazy loaded…"

"There is not wrong with your reasoning." Rachel said with a smile "We have money, we don't reaaally need to wait, but we're not crazy loaded either. But, also we had our insurance made before the dragons moved next to us. Because of that it wasn't **that** expansive and we still had the insurance…" she explained

"Oh, lucky then…" Santana said parking her car on one of the cheerios' reserved parking spot. "We're here. Let's go see the coach so you can try your new uniform. She ordered them with urgency yesterday morning. I'm surprised they're already here."

Both of them were already out of the car and entering the school building at this point.

"They're probably terrified of her." Rachel says with a laugh.

"There is no questioning that." The voice of one Sue Sylvester comes from behind them. "You two, are late." She points out before striding down the hallway without waiting for an answer.

Getting to her office she points a middle sized sports bag with the cheerios logo on it. It was red, black and white and had WMHS embroidered on the side, under the name of the Cheerios. Rachel opened the bag and found inside six uniform shirts, three skirts of one kind and three of another. There were also the letterman, two gym pants, four gray T-shirts, two sleeveless and two with sleeves, with the school's name on it in red and six spanxs. And as if all that wasn't already enough she also saw some extra things, like bottles, flags and stickers with the cheerios and WMHS logo on it.

"Now. Go to the cheerios' locker room and find yourself a locker, put your things there and try out the uniforms if there is any problem you come and report to me, if there is no problem Santana will take you to the Cheerios' lounge where you will wait until it's time for the practice."

Rachel just nodded following Santana out of the room.

I wasn't that hard to find a locker for her. She quickly starts changing her clothes but it isn't long before she finds a problem.

"Uh…" Rachel mumbles

"What?" Santana, who wasn't exactly looking at her, just spying from time to time, asks.

"They're… well." Rachel hesitates.

"What?" Santana inquires again.

"They're too big! And don't have holes for my tail." She blurts. "The spanxs and t-shirts are okay, but the skirts and pants and the uniform shirts are a size too big. I like the letterman being a size bigger however."

"But they're size S!" Santana says grabbing one of the skirts and looking the tag.

"I know! But they're too big!" Rachel exclaimed

"Holly Shit, You really are a munchkin, ain't you?" Santana say starting to laugh

"I am **not**, Santana!" Rachel protests only making the latina laugh even harder. "Urgh, you're insufferable! Poor Brittany who has to put up with you!"

"It's called love, babe, no need to be jealous." The gorgon said with a smug grin still holding one of the girl skirts. "As much fun I'm having here, we have to go and report it to coach, though."

Sue Sylvester didn't like the news one bit. Rachel would have to go with her normal clothes for the day and because she didn't want to dirty her clothes she had to attend practice only in her spanx and one of the gray t-shirts.

"Why you're not using your uniform?" Brittany asked curious.

Sylvester who was standing beside Rachel introducing her to the squad answered angrily. "The S of the company was too big for her."

"What their ass has to do with Rachey's uniform?" The nymph asked really confused making the girls laugh which only made the coach even angrier.

"YOU BUNCH OF SLOPPY BABIES, START PRACTICE NOW!" The woman yelled through a megaphone making Rachel jump and hiss at the loud sound next to her sensitive ears. "RUN 20 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

Rachel was fast to comply with the order, being soon followed by the other girls. Practice wasn't starting well and it just got worse from there.

When the football practice started they were soon catcalling Rachel and kind of verbally harassing her. Quinn and Santana didn't liked that one bit and started yelling back at them which ended up almost in a fight were five girls had to hold Quinn's back, barely being able to do so. And three boys from the cheer team and another girl tried to held Santana back, ending up with some snake bites, but at least with a better fate them one of the football players who ended up as a statue in the middle of the field while flipping the bird.

All the confusion made both Sylvester and the football coach very pissed. They didn't fight each other though. They also seemed to agree that the football team were at fault since only they were punished and taken off the field, carrying the statue as they left.

After that, practice was very harsh and by the end of it their legs were barely being able to support them.

"Why did I agree to enter the team again?" Rachel mumbled stripping off her clothes.

"Something about college applications looking good I guess. Quinn made puppy eyes at you too." Santana answered mimicking her actions.

"I did not!" Quinn protested losing her fight against the urge to stare at Rachel naked back.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – About blood and family.<strong>

Rachel was sitting next to Brittany since they were the first ones to get to the cafeteria.

"I feel bad eating before everyone gets here." Brittany said with a pout.

"They will be here soon, don't worry." Rachel said with a small smile "And you can always wait for them."

"Yeah!" The blond agreed, but without her usual enthusiasm.

Rachel noticing that, and assuming that she just missed Santana or was really hungry, takes initiative and changes the subject hoping that it will distract the blond. "So what kind of Nymph you are exactly? I was wondering here…"

"Oh, I'm an Epimeliad. You know? An Apple tree nymph… I can be related to sheep too, which is really weird, right?" Brittany explain, being successfully distracted.

"I thought they had white hair…?" Rachel contemplates with a questioning undertone.

"They have! But I'm half Muse. But my hair does turn white during the flowering season…" the nymph adds with a shrug

"A Muse? Really? I love them! What kind of muse?" the kitty girl asks getting really excited with where the conversation was going.

"A direct heir of Terpsichore! That's what my mom says. The muse of dance! You know, muses are a type of nymph too, they're all protectors of some kind. They're also only female that's why they can have babies with each other. San's kind can do that too." She claps her hands "Maybe one day we will have our own!" she add giggling and hiding her blushing face before looking at Rachel again.

"Yeah… I heard about that. Aren't gorgons a 'females only' specie too?" Rachel inquired getting a nod as an answer "I wonder… how you get other people pregnant?"

"Something about our seed. Nobody knows what really happens because it's more of a divine gift than a scientific thing." Rachel frowned at Brittany.

The kitty girl was about to say something when they're interrupted by the arrival of the other girls. Santana and Quinn included.

The lioness was fast at sitting next to Rachel and smiling proudly at her little stunt. Santana was, of course, hardly amused by it and simply sit beside her girlfriend and in front of Quinn.

"So what you were talking about?" Quinn asks.

"'Bout making babies." Brittany hums against Santana lips, who retreats after that was said, making the girl pout.

"What the hell!?" Santana inquires, almost cracking her neck with the sudden movement.

"Rachey asked what kind of nymph I was, then I told her I was half muse, then I told nymphs were only girls and she said: 'Gorgons too, right?' and I was all like, yeah and then we started talking about how nymphs make babies." Brittany answers still confused by San's previous reaction.

"Oh…" the gorgon blushes embarrassed with her over reaction.

"It's like we're hermaphrodites, but without changing our sex like clown fishes do. We don't actually have male parts either. It's just… it's has more magic involved then biology. And we have our fertile cycle, kind of like when you pussies get in heat." Santana says still flushing a little but trying to play it off. "Other species can have kids between woman too, they just need an outside help like potions or whatever. I thought you knew these things since your dad is a doctor and all…"

"We don't talk about the mating process or something like that." Rachel huffs "And it's not like I don't know… I was more like wondering how all this magic worked."

"I don't really have an answer for it…" Santana frowned.

"Hey, hey when you were told that Rachel's dad is a doctor?" Quinn asks putting aside her food.

"Oh, she met him." The kitty girl answers, unaware of Quinn's bubbling annoyance.

"What!?" She exclaims staring Santana down, who gulps before adorning a fierce glare.

"I had to fetch her this morning. Coach's orders." The gorgon says with a wicked smile starting to creep on her lips. "He opened the door and invited me in, sending me to her room so I could wake her up."

Quinn was just getting madder with each word that was coming out of Santana's mouth. She was baring her teeth, clenching her fists and her hair was bristling. She looked like she was about to pounce.

"I was really surprised that you sleep only in your panties, however." Santana said

Quinn growled beside Rachel. A lot of people stopped eating at the sound and looked at them. The latina whore the most proud smile. Brittany just gave her girlfriend a stern look.

Fights between San and Q were never pretty. The nymph was about to interfere when she sees Rachel putting her hand over Quinn's and petting her.

"I remember you being so embarrassed that you didn't even look my way." Rachel shoot back "And, also, I don't know what exactly you're bragging about since pretty much every girl in the squad saw me completely naked in the showers after the practice."

At this point Quinn looked more calm and was sending Santana a smug smile while mouthing 'Owned!' to her best friend.

"I was respecting your privacy…" Santana mumbled under her breath.

The entire room relaxed when they saw that the fight was avoided.

"What about Rachey dad? How is he?" Brittany asked clapping her hands really curious and eager to know.

"He is a dog… like, a Jack Russell. I didn't saw the other one…" Santana answers not really interested in her food and just playing with it.

"The other one is a Doberman." Rachel supplies.

"You're adopted then?" Quinn asked.

"Hm... not exactly. You could say I'm half dog in a way… They used a surrogate mother." The girl shrugged. "And she is a cat. I just got so much from her… that I look like a cat instead of a hybrid."

"Oh, and do you know your mom?" asked Brittany while eating one of her grapes

"Yeah, we didn't see each other in person much, but we talk a lot over the phone." She tells with a sigh, before looking up and pointing Quinn and Santana. "What about you two?"

"I'm a pure blood." Quinn says with a disgusted frown.

"Me too." Santana adds not upset about it.

"So you have two moms too?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"No… not really. Sure my papá was born female but he is cursed… A very strong wizard fell in love with him when he was still a girl, Papá rejected him of course. Gorgons are essentially a homosexual specie, straight gorgons are taken as odd cases. The wizard got so mad that he cursed papá to make him male. But my mamá accepted him anyway. They didn't found a way to break his curse though." Santana told with a frown, they were able to ease the curse, but he would never be truly well until it was broken. It also seemed to make it impossible for anyone to regard him as female. Unfortunately the caster of the curse was already dead and nobody ever found out if he had an heir who could help them.

Rachel just stared at Santana. Her mouth hanging open and words failing her. The gorgon lets out a dry chuckle and plays the girl's reaction off with a shrug.

"My father's family tends to be rather purist." Quinn changes the subject taking the attention away from Santana, who just give her a thankful smile. "Sometimes they even exaggerate a little. Dad tried to kick me out of home sophomore year because I was dating someone from another species. In the end he was the one being kicked out. Mom said she was really relieved that she was free from him though. Apparently he wasn't operated and I'm traumatized for the rest of my life for being told that." The blond added with an unpleasant shiver and a disgusted frown.

"Operated?" Brittany asked really confused.

"Male felines kind of have thorns on their penis. Intercourse can be really painful for their partners. They're also really small." Rachel explained and Quinn looked at her really shocked. I mean who said the word penis in the middle of the cafeteria? "They already have surgeries to remove the thorns, however lots of men tend to think the surgery will affect their sexual life in a negative way…"

"Ok… ok… ok! No need to go on, Berry. Man, I sure didn't need to know that!" Santana said interrupting Rachel's ramble. "I see Judy in a whole new light now."

"Can we change subjects now?" Quinn pleaded.

Rachel just shrugged and Brittany clapped her hands not really minding what would happen next. Lunch was a less polemic affair after that. They talked mostly about the cheerios and their practices, other cheerleaders even butted in making themselves part of the conversation.

The day wasn't much eventful after that. Sure, some jocks, who were at the football practice, tried to play with her, but they were quickly driven away. Most of the times by Sam, who was always close by. Other times it was one of the cheerios who would help, even if not on purpose, since they probably just wanted the jocks to pay attention on them instead of her.

"Maybe I should just say that I only fancy females…" Rachel mumbles washing her face with clear fresh water.

She hid herself in one of the bathrooms after the third boy coming after her. All that just because she was forced to go to practice wearing only the spanxs and a shirt? Bunch of pervs. They probably thought she was easy and trying to show off just to increase her growing popularity, which was pretty annoying, by the way.

Because seriously, it was her third day there! And it felt like she was there a whole year. '_So tired…_' she thought before being startled by the sound of a door being opened.

"Now… that is really interesting." Santana said standing in front of the stall she just came out from.

"Why you say that?" Rachel asked with raised eyebrows.

"And here I thought you were messing with lizard boy." The gorgon spoke going to one of the sinks. "Does he know about that little detail about you?"

"Yes, we're just friends." Rachel deadpanned

"No fun!" the latina scowled with a pout making Rachel giggle.

"You know? You try so hard to antagonize and make people believe you're a bitch, but you're such true friend and really nice under all this grumpy façade." Rachel said, getting closer to the other girl, who was washing her hands.

"I don't _antagonize_…" Santana said I the word in a mocking voice "I keep shit real! And I'm not a bitch, I have snakes for hair!" she ended making Rachel truly laugh at that.

"I know… these insults sure should be revisited, right?" the kitty girl said bumping her shoulder with Santana's.

"Totally." The other girl agreed. "Now I gotta go! See ya later, kitty."

After the bathroom encounter Rachel still had two classes left. Or that's what she thought until she was informed that her last class for the day was canceled. Something about the teacher being sick and they don't having a substitute teacher available.

She would have to wait for her dad though. Sam said that some days he had club meetings so he wouldn't be able to take her home. Luckily her dad usually could afford taking time off his work just to do that. Like today, for example. She had to wait though.

Rachel was so tired that she just looked for an empty classroom to take a nap.

And, that's when she found the choir room. She looked through the glass on the door. The hallways were empty since the other kids were on their classes, or went home if they had theirs cancelled like Rachel's. Rachel smiled entering the room. It had a beautiful black baby grand piano and others musical instruments on a corner.

There were risers and a bunch of burgundy chairs around the room and also some stools. On another corner you could find amplifiers and next to it, holders for microphones and folded music sheet stands. The room was cozy with its gray and maroon soundproofed walls.

Rachel smiled liking it there. She then just transforms to her animal form, a little cat almost reaching adulthood, but yet too much like a kitten. She got up on one of the chairs and curled up to sleep while waiting for the last class to finish so she could meet with her daddy who would pick her up.

She was woken up by a happy shriek and not the school bell like she expected. Before she could even move she was lifted in the air by two hands only to be brought to a crushing hug.

"Look, San! A kitten! So cuuuute!" Brittany's voice ringed close to her ear right before she was roughly trusted forward, still being held by the blonde, in in the direction of Santana's face.

"Where did you find it, B?" Santana asked looking suspiciously at the cat.

"On one of the chairs!" she answered.

The other members of the club where slowly entering the room. Quinn was already sat and looked at her friends with an amused grin. The others looked up but soon shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Rachel recognized Kurt and Mercedes on the risers, Finn was also there. There were other four kids. A gothic girl with a bewitched feel about her. A duende, the small kind of elf and not the tall and 'eternal' ones. A boy who looked like a white fox if you didn't knew better, he probably was a kitsune, a legendary Japanese – even though he looked like he was Chinese – fox spirit who grows a tail every 100 years, but he was very young since he had only one tail and was still on school. The fourth boy was a faun or a satyr, he used glasses and his goat like horns were small yet. She had some classes with some of them, but couldn't remember their names.

"Hey! What's Rachel doing here?" Sam asked entering the room accompanied by Puck.

The whole room looked confused at him and them around the room. Was the girl invisible for some reason and only him could see?

"Oh yeah! Look it's her." Puck said smiling and waving.

The whole room now looked at San's and Britt direction since the two newcomers where looking at them too.

"What you're talking about?" Santana inquired harshly

"The kitten, it's Rachel. What are you doing here by the way?" Sam asked the cat ignoring the others.

"Rachel's is way older, Lizard-boy, this is just a…"

"I was sleeping." The cat answers interrupting the latina.

"Holy shit, it can speak!" the gorgon yelled.

"Rachel!" Brittany and Quinn yelled at the same time, though Britt's was more like a squeal than anything else

"Why you're still transformed? Are you naked? Didn't you say you could transform with your clothes?" Kurt asked trying to show some disdain, but failing due to his curiosity. "How can you speak while transformed by the way?"

"I'm dressed…"

"Damn." Puck mumbled interrupting the kitty girl making Quinn glare angrily at him.

"As I was saying… I'm dressed. I can speak the same way I can maintain my clothes, a small and simple natural magic. I didn't transform back because Brittany stills holding me." The kitten explained.

"Can I hold you a little more?" the nymph asked hopefully making Quinn frown wanting to hold Rachel too.

"Uh… my daddy is coming to pick me up." She answered. "Sorry."

Brittany just shrugged sadly putting the kitten on the ground. Rachel immediately turned back hugging Brittany and giving an awkward wave to the other kids. Quinn's pout for not getting a hug was enormous, but Rachel didn't noticed it since she was saying goodbye to Sam and avoiding Puck's outstretched arms that tried to catch her.

She was already a little late so she ran to the cheerios locker room where she had left her bag to get it and went to meet her father.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – A Friday like any other.<strong>

Finally it was Friday. It was such eventual week. A lot of things happened, all because of one little kitty girl. Quinn was really annoyed with the lack of shared classes with the girl. She would see her just at lunch, cheerio practice, a rare encounter in the halls and that one class that they actually shared.

Quinn didn't necessarily know the reason behind her attraction to this girl. She didn't care much about the motives either. She just knew that this felling, this attraction felt right. It was like the girl held a great amount of happiness that should only be directed at her. Hence the jealously… and the possessiveness. Maybe if she actually 'had' the girl she wouldn't feel so jealous and possessive. She would already have the girl after all.

She enters the lockers corridor hoping to find Rachel still at hers. What she witness, however, makes her blood boil. She couldn't believe in the boy's audacity. She knew he wasn't that sharp, but what was unfolding before her was bringing it to a new level. It was, to a minimum, revolting.

The enormous hollow trunk, commonly known as Finn Hudson, was all over the kitty girl backing her against her locker. She looked so small compared to him and she was clearly feeling uncomfortable with one of her arms stretched trying to keep him away.

"Come on, Rach…" he insisted trying to sound sweet or charming… whatever it was, he wasn't successful "We could be so nice together… You're the new cheerleader and I'm the popular QB. I'm, like, doing you a favor here…"

"No, Finn…"

She tried to speak, but he interrupted her forcing himself against her stretched arm and hovering above her. "I saw you looking at me. You don't need to hide that you want me. I want you too, no need to fake being a prude, saying no to every boy who comes after you even though you got into Evans' car your first day here. I even forgive you for it."

He was starting to lean on her as if he was going to try and kiss her when he was roughly pushed back and away from her.

"They're friends, smart ass." The blond who had put herself before Rachel growled. "And she already said no to you. Get a clue!"

"Fabray, don't get yourself involved. That's between me and Rachel. She was just about to agree." He protested straightening up, looking even bigger.

"She was trying to push you away." Quinn said exasperated. She and Finn were getting everyone's attention, but they didn't seem to notice or care about it.

"She is just trying to make herself look difficult, trying to make me go after her, why else she would dress the way she did Wednesday at practice? She was just trying to show off to me. Like a mating ritual or something, I'm just doing what she wanted." Finn spoke with pride, thinking of himself as a genius for being able to catch all the hints.

"Wake up!" Quinn cried frustrated.

"I already told you my uniform was too big and coach forced me to practice that way!" Rachel defended herself from behind Quinn. "I don't want you hitting on me, please stop and just go away, Finn." She added the last bit more sweetly trying to rationalize with him.

"No. I saw you looking at me." He exclaimed moving forward

"Back off!" the blond lioness girl growled baring her teeth

"Stay away, Fabray, I bet you just want to jump on her have your way and leave her just like you did with Emma last year!" He said imposing over her with his height.

"She moved away, DUMBASS!" Quinn yelled frustrated, she really didn't need Emma to be brought up, principally by someone who didn't know half of the story.

"Tell everyone whatever you want, out of my way! I was talking to Rachel!" He whined pushing her away and making her slam against some lockers.

And that was when she saw red. She transformed before she could even try to control herself, ripping her clothes apart. Coach Sylvester wouldn't be amused… At all. Every now and then one of her precious uniforms would be destroyed some way or another, mostly by kids who didn't know how to control their gifts.

Quinn lunged for Finn, her claws catching some of his clothes and ripping it without actually hurting him.

By then, some kids would scream inciting the fight while others recorded it with their cellphones. Santana and Brittany were running in their direction. And maybe one or two students were yelling for a teacher.

Finn pushed the lioness when he noticed that she didn't hurt her. Quinn quickly returned the attack with a blow using one of her paws. She hit him on the shoulder, making his bark fly everywhere, but not hitting strong enough to make him ooze sap.

He shrieked at the blow anyway, and looked at her angrily. The blond was still adjusting at the sudden and uncontrolled transformation, making her slightly disoriented. He, noticing that, prepared for a blow from him. He was about to attack when something grabbed him and thrown him to the other side of the corridor.

He yelped with the impact and was about to bitch about with the culprit when he felt his entry body stopping moving and starting to harden. The last thing he saw was the gorgon's eyes glowing with a yellowish light before blacking out.

"Dammit!" Santana yelled, she didn't really intend for it to happen, but it was better than hear him whining anyway. "Dammit, Q! Coach won't like that you destroyed one of her uniforms."

"Seriously, what happened?" Brittany asked concerned picking the pieces of clothing from the ground. "We should get out of here by the way."

Most students just looked at them, others started to move away now that the fight was over and some started to play some pranks with Finn, who was transformed in a statue.

The three girls and the lioness where entering the choir room when they heard the first teacher questioning about what the hell had happened there.

Rachel was a little dizzy from it all and just stared at the lioness. Quinn had helped her and protected her. Quinn had put herself in harm's way for her. And now Quinn was there, technically naked, before her and staring right back at her.

She was so beautiful and so regal. A real lion! Quite big too.

"We're going to get Q some clothes and will come back when the way clear up." Santana said, but didn't receive an answer, since both lion and kitty girl seemed to be lost in each other's gaze.

Brittany giggled beside the gorgon finding everything oh, so cute. The blonde tugged her girlfriend and pointed at the door indicating that they should go do as she said.

"Laters, pussies." The gorgon tried to insult, again being ignored.

Rachel waved at them, thought, in a very dismissing way. The kitty girl kneeled before the lioness, barely hearing the door clicking shut.

"I think I really will need to teach you guys how to not destroy your clothes, uh?" she teased caressing Quinn's furry cheek. "Thank you, Quinn." The girl added surprising the other with a sudden hug.

The lioness nuzzles the crook of Rachel's neck sighing happily. She finally had the girl holding her. Sure she had hugged the girl before, but it was kind of awkward and Rachel didn't exactly returned it back then.

"So…" the brunette starts giggling "… you can't control your transformation that much when you're mad?" she asked making the big lioness look embarrassed trying to hid her face behind her enormous paws. "It's okay, you know… I can't control my transformation very much when I'm startled. However, I made the mistake to tell Santana that." She added the last bit with a frown.

Quinn just pocked her with her snout looking at her amused and letting out a little happy growl as if she was making fun of Rachel.

"Your voice is so big when you're like that… it sends shivers down my spine. Not in a bad way, though." The girl keeps talking, caressing the lioness, don't moving away from her.

From kneeling she had gone for a more comfortable position siting on the ground. "You're so big compared to me when I'm transformed. You ripped your clothes while I would just get really small for them."

Quinn just looked adoringly at her giving a small lick to the brunette's cheek and making the girl giggle again.

Rachel then held Quinn face with both hand smiling mischievously at her. She got closer and closer to Quinn's face making the lioness heart accelerate in her chest. Rachel's lip was almost touching her when she transformed in her cat form dangling away from the ground and holding herself to the lioness face with her tiny paws.

Quinn huffed at that. All the hot hair hitting Rachel directly in the face. The cat let go startled and fell to the ground with a squeak. Obviously she fell on all fours, but she was startled nonetheless.

The lioness let out a sound close to a chuckle and lied down on the ground.

They played together without moving away from where they were. Well, Rachel would somehow run around Quinn making her growl playfully, but other than that they pretty much stayed in the same place.

It took a while until Santana and Brittany came back. The gorgon was frowning the whole time and the nymph was the one carrying the bag with clothes.

"Where is Berry?" The latina asked, her frown growing deeper.

Quinn only uncrossed her front paws exposing the little kitty who was under them. The gray and white kitten looked at the two girls with a wide feline smile on her furred face.

"What took you two so long to come back?" Rachel asked laying her head on Quinn's paw.

The lioness looked adorningly at her and nuzzled her little head before giving her a small lick. If Rachel could she would probably be blushing by now. She was thankful to be on her cat form at this moment. She couldn't hold back the small purr though.

Santana thought it was really weird for Rachel's mature voice came out from a kitten who was just about to hit its adulthood, but said nothing about that. Which was even weirder.

"I got detention. Finn is suspended from school for 2 days, though, so…" she shrugged playing it off.

"I couldn't open your locker so I had to ask coach for a new uniform. She wasn't happy and wants to talk with you two later. Probably by lunch." Brittany said showing the bag with a guilty face.

Quinn sighed as much as she could and stood making Rachel roll from her paw to the ground. The little cat gave an unsatisfied meow, but nothing more than that.

The lioness was heading out of the room when she felt little claws stick to her skin, without hurting her, while Rachel climbed to her back. Soon enough they were out of the choir room and headed to the Cheerios locker room.

"They really suspended Finn, without asking me what happened?" Rachel asked unsure, but enjoying her ride on Quinn's furred back.

"There were a lot of witnesses. They asked them." Santana was short in her explanation. Rachel chooses to just accept that though.

When they get to the Locker room, Rachel jumps out of Quinn's back and transform back to her half animal form. She holds the door open for the lioness and let her in with the bag Brittany had given to her.

"You two were so cute together back in the choir room." Britt says dreamily catching Santana's attention, who smiles mischievously when she notices Rachel's blushing cheeks.

"Soo…" the latina trails off for a moment "You and Quinn, uh?"

"I was just accompanying her and I'm really thankful for what she did earlier today. I would use less violence, however." Rachel said trying to look indifferent.

Her cheeks were still flushed nevertheless.

"You said you scarred a guy with your claws to me two days ago. I don't buy this nonviolence speech after that." Santana teased.

Rachel was about to answer, very indignantly, when the door opened reveling a full clothed Quinn back into her half animal form.

"We should head to class. We already will have to endure coach wrath today, I don't need any other teacher's displeasure directed to me too on top of that." Quinn said with a sigh until she looked at Rachel and gave the girl a small smile.

Quinn and Rachel only meet again during lunch break. It was Becky, an heir of the Norse light elves, that came after them. She was a Cheerio too, but despite her great bloodline she was born with an earthly sickness which made her frail in a way. She was very strong minded and loyal, however, and just wanted to be treated like anyone else.

She also was Sue's protégé.

"Coach asked me to take you two to the principal's office. They want you there to talk about earlier today." The girl said with a smile having found the two felines in front of Sue's office.

Both girls exchanged a look before turning to Becky and nodding their understanding. Rachel was almost freaking out internally. It was her first week here and she was being called to the principal's office.

She was so busy freaking out that she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Quinn getting a hold of her hand.

"No need to worry, Rachel." Quinn gave a smile tugging the girl's hand so she could get closer. "I'm the one who is probably in trouble. They probably want to know what happened."

"But they already suspended Finn." Rachel said frowning. She really liked Quinn's hand around hers, however.

In the beginning she found the lion girl too overwhelming with her predatory smile and looks. The girl was always over her and seemed even a little too possessive even though they had nothing going on between them. On the last two day however she had cooled down a little and Rachel could finally breathe and adjust herself.

And now the girl helped her and was being all sweet and not her usual overwhelming self. Rachel sure was attracted to her from the start, the girl was gorgeous after all, but now… the attraction was finally starting to grow into a crush. And she really wanted for it to develop.

Inside the office they were expected by three adults. Sue, an Iele and the principal. The Iele was the school's counselor. She didn't look as powerful as her specie would be though. She seemed fidgety and showed signs of having some type of OCD.

The principal was a globin small with big ears and large hands. He didn't have the mischievous and somewhat cruel twinkle in his eyes that his specie usually have, he looked terrified actually, pathetically trembling in his chair.

"First… ms. Fabray you will be accompanying ms. Lopez in her detention. Though I understand it was in self-defense, I cannot let you go unpunished." The principal said with a wavering voice. "And ms. Berry I would like to ask you some questions."

"Sure." The girl relented. It's not like she had a choice.

"It has come to my attention that you can transform without losing your clothing." He said.

It seemed to have come out wrong because he started to tremble even more, probably unable to proceed. Sue let out an annoyed sight before standing beside Principal Figgins' table.

"What we want is… for you to teach the other brats to transform or whatever without ending up destroying one of my precious uniforms." She finished giving Quinn a pointed and severe look.

"Of course you will receive credits for it." The counselor spoke for the first time.

They didn't give Rachel the option to not do it. They just told her to do it. She frowned at that. It's not like she minded, but they could have given her the opportunity to say no.

The rest of the meeting was just them scheduling it. It didn't take too long and Quinn and Rachel were soon leaving the office behind. The classes would start next week on Thursday and Sue would supervise them.

They were almost reaching the cafeteria when Quinn stopped them.

"Ra-Rachel…" the girl stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Can… Can tomorrow be a date? Well, a double date since S and B will be there too but… but… I kind of lik-… well I would like if it was a date you know… if you want to." Quinn rambled very out of character, but Rachel couldn't help herself, it was just too cute.

She giggled making the lion girl blush even more. She then looked Quinn in the eyes seeing her sincerity and apprehension. She couldn't say no to her, because she also kind of lik-… would like if Saturday was a date.

"Yes, Quinn." Rachel finally answered blushing too.

"Really?" The blond asked, with a wide smile and happily swinging her tail. At the girls nod she can't stop herself, but hug the girl.

She was finally having a date with Rachel.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – It should be just us.<strong>

Quinn parked her car right in front of Rachel's house. She was surprised with the size. Since they were waiting the insurance money she expected the girl to be a little less… well off.

The blonde checked herself a few times before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. She rings the bell and braces herself expecting to meet one of Rachel's fathers. However the one to open the door is Rachel herself. She doesn't even invite Quinn in, she just smile to the blonde getting out of the house and locking the door after her.

"Let's go, Quinn!" Rachel calls skipping her way to the other girl's car.

"What about…?" The blonde pointed the house with a confused look.

"My dads?" the small brunette asks, her tail swaying nicely around her and whit one of her ears crooked to the side. When Quinn nodded the girl couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Sorry, Quinn, they're not home. They went back to Nevis for the day… they will be back tomorrow."

"Oh, sure… sorry I…" the girl stopped speaking, her lion ears pulled back in something akin to embarrassment.

"It's ok, you know?" Rachel said getting her attention again. "I want to get to know you better and I want to meet your family too." She shrugged "That's why we're on a date right?"

"Double date…" Quinn finally started to walk to the car

"It will just be a double date when we meet them. Until then it is just the two of us." Rachel winks making Quinn flush.

"I remember that when we meet…" The blonde said opening the door for the kitty girl. "It was you who would end up all flustered… What changed here?" she closed the door and went to the other side so she could enter the car too.

"I got used to you. You stopped being so intimidating. And you got what you wanted. My attention. You name it." the girl answers biting her lips and showing of her fangs.

Quinn didn't answer. She just blushed more and started the car. Which made Rachel chuckle beside her.

The travel to the mall was quiet. The nice type of quiet, though. They shared little smiles and lingering glances, but nothing more.

I wasn't hard to find a parking spot, which surprised Rachel. It was a Saturday after all. Shouldn't the mall be a little more crowed?

Quinn opened the door for Rachel again making the short kitty girl beam at her. The Lion girl was trying her hardest to impress.

They were almost out of the parking lot when Quinn noticed a car.

"Damn…" She mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked looking around and then back to Quinn.

"S and Britt are already here… I was…hum hoping for some time alone with you before they got here." Quinn admitted blushing.

"Cute." The brunette smiled and caressed Quinn's flushed cheek with her thumb. "But how do you know she is already here?"

"That's her car." The lion girl said pointing "You see the cheerio's sticker? Coach told us to put them on our cars. We have special parking spots in school, and discounts in some places."

"Really?" Rachel said eying the car with the sticker on it.

They weren't ugly. They just said 'We are the Cheerios!' with a small 'WMHS' under it and with the silhouette of a girl jumping while holding her pompons on the side.

"Yeah my car has one too… And you probably will have to put on yours." Quinn explained holding Rachel's hand, delicately pulling her toward the mall entrance. "They're not that bad…"

"Yes… not that bad. Also, I caught the reference." Rachel smirked interlacing her fingers with Quinn's. "Sue, subtle as always."

"Uh?" The blond asked arching her eyebrow.

"Seriously? 'We are the Cheerios'? Doesn't it ring any bells? Especially with Sue's obsession with winning! Not that I blame her on that… I'm very competitive myself." Rachel ranted. "And you're in glee club, how can you not notice?" Quinn only looked at her with one of her eyebrow arched. "Queens' _We are the champions_? Seriously?"

"Oh!" the blond exclaimed "I think you're seeing too much into it, Rach. I don't think coach meant it that way." She said holding her laugh.

Rachel just pouted. Making Quinn smile wider. They were already inside the mall and all kind of creatures walked around there. The ceiling was high even on the other floors, so giants and other large creatures could walk around too. There were centaurs walking in front of them and fairies flying above them. Rachel was even almost trampled by a giant at some point.

They were walking to where they agreed to meet when Rachel stops and look at Quinn with mischief in her eyes.

"We can walk around a little bit… so we can have some time alone. We are early after all." The girl suggested.

Quinn looks happy with the suggestion. She looks really happy. Her tail swaying and her furry ears almost trembling with excitement. It was a cute sight.

Rachel could notice that the girl was about to answer when they were approached from behind.

"Finally you two are here!" Santana voice sounds close to them, making Quinn sulk.

"We're early." The lion girl points out still frowning. She really thought she was going to have some alone time with Rachel.

"Yeah, but we got here earlier so we had to wait, hence you two are late." The gorgon scoffed.

"What are you even doing here so early?" Quinn snarled at her friend.

"Oh! I was anxious I couldn't stay still and ended up waking her up… she tried to have sex time, but got mad 'cuz I couldn't stop talking about today. So we came early…" she pauses a little before adding "…but not really."

"Oh…" Rachel says after some time of silence, blushing with Brittany's unintentional overshare.

"Britt… remember what I said about sharing?" Santana says rubbing her girlfriend arm

"Some things are just for us?" The tall nymph recites

"Exactly. Just for us." The gorgon says with a smile before turning to her friends and frowning. "So… are we gonna shop or what?"

Quinn frown at her, not really liking her rudeness toward her and Rachel, but before she can says something the little kitty girl tugs on her hands and points a store.

"We could start there. I need some shirts… and we go from there." She points out.

"This store sucks!" Santana scoffs.

"Please then, lead the way." The smaller brunette says rolling her eyes.

Santana takes them to a lingerie shop, saying they needed to start from the beginning. It wasn't really surprising and Brittany did squeal with happiness. But Rachel would bet she'd be happy no matter the store they chosen to begin from.

"Don't worry… she probably just want an excuse to see Brittany in lingerie…" Quinn murmurs close to Rachel's furry ear making it flutter

"I don't need an excuse for that, Fabray! If the only thing I wanted was to see her in lingerie I wouldn't have left the house… at least there I would be able to do something about that…" Santana fires back at Quinn.

The two girls looked like they were about to pounce one another. The blond had her ears pulled back and clenched teeth while Santana's snakes hissed framing the gorgon's head in a very menacing way.

Brittany didn't seem to be really fazed by their interaction. She just got hold of Rachel's hand and tugged her into the store.

"Don't mind them, Rachie! They're kind of always like that." The nymph said shrugging.

"But we're just going to leave them like that?" Rachel asked a little unsure looking back at them, who, apparently, didn't notice that they were left behind.

"Yea… don't worry! Now let's go! I need some new panties. San ripped my last good pair the other day…" Britt told the girl

"You're not commando are you?" the kitty girl inquired still a little worried, only that now, it was for a whole new reason.

"Oh! No… but they're all old now. I need some new ones." The blonde smiled at her pointing at her favorite section on the store.

Rachel wasn't exactly needing any underwear… she still had hers from before the fire. Not all her clothes were destroyed after all, just almost all of them were.

The girl still had to choose one when Quinn found her. Apparently, she and San snapped out of their little hassle. The lion girl smiled apologetically at Rachel.

"This is so weird… this is our first date and we're buying you underwear…" Quinn says embarrassed and looking away every time Rachel seemed interested in an item.

"Don't worry I'll finish here quickly and we can wait for them outside. I don't need much." Rachel reassures Quinn with a warm smile that was matched by the taller girl.

True to her word Rachel doesn't take long before buying what she wanted. A scowling Santana and a smiling Brittany soon joined them on the outside. The tall blond had a small bag with the store's logo on it, probably having found something to her liking.

"Why the sour face, S?" Quinn teases her friend. "Didn't get what you wanted?"

"Shut up, LezPussy!" The gorgon hissed through clenched teeth

"That doesn't even make sense!" the lion girl laughs out loud a little too happy to see that her friend's plan had failed.

Santana probably just wanted to embarrass her anyway.

The next shop is a shoes store… The gorgon didn't let they stay there for long thought. She apparently had a very strict secret agenda for this double date. And the only person to apparently notice it was Quinn.

Or maybe Brittany knew and was a collaborator. The lion girl wanted to believe that not, Britt wouldn't plot with San to embarrass her or even Rachel, but with the girl, sometimes, you never actually knew.

Maybe the taller blond thought she was helping them… But was Santana twisted enough to trick her beloved? Another person, yes, maybe, but she was always different when it came to Britt.

"Santana, can you stop bossing us around, please? Let me chose my clothes in peace." Rachel sighed accepting the third pair of pants given to her by the latina.

"Urgh, fine, but you got to try out the ones I picked up for you first." The gorgon huffed, her snakes hissing in annoyance…

"Come on San, there is some clothes over there that I want to try out!" Brittany says, dragging her girlfriend to the other end of the store.

Quinn truly smiled for the first time since they met the other pair when she saw them going away. She turned to Rachel still sporting her bright smile just to find the small brunette gone.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out in despair, not even thinking about sniffing the air after the girl's scent.

Panic did such amazing things to people… No matter which race they were.

Quinn was about to call the girl again when she heard her. "What?" Rachel's voice came from behind her.

The blond girl quickly turned around but the brunette still out of sigh. Well, until she saw the girl's waving tail disappearing behind a shelf full of clothes. She followed the gray furred tail until she found her date.

Rachel was bent down, tails up, looking at the lower shelves not noticing how flustered Quinn was becoming.

"What?" the kitty girl ask again looking at her before straightening up.

"A-are you really gonna try the clothes Santana got you?" she asks out of the blue

"Yeah… I mean, why not?" Rachel shrugged and then smiled at her "Want to choose some clothes for me too?"

"Only if you want me to…" Quinn answers, not really wanting to leave Rachel's side. "But for now… maybe you should just try out these ones… no?"

Once again Rachel just shrugged. "Sure…Where I can try out the clothes?" The brunette asks looking around for the dressing rooms.

The blond girl just grabbed her hand pulling her in the right direction. There were six stalls for the customers, two of them already being used. They were big enough to fit an ogre and the curtains used as doors were of a deep green color.

On the wall outside of the stalls there was a tall mirror and also some benches. If it wasn't for the two curtains pulled shut and the sound of movement inside the stalls you would think they were alone there.

Rachel enters one of the cubicles and closes the curtain after sending a small smile to Quinn. Not long after that, Santana and Brittany joined them. The tall blonde quickly entered the stall beside the one used by Rachel.

"Did shorty already tried out something?" Santana asks sitting next her best friend.

"No she just got in… I don't know if she will show me though." Quinn shrugs while answering.

"No fun!" Santana protests before smiling deviously. "Berry, don't forget to come out and give us a show!" the gorgons says aloud

"I will!" Rachel says back happily.

Quinn should know she could hear them… she had planned asking for Quinn's opinion from the start, but hearing the tone of Quinn voice when she said she wasn't sure about it made Rachel want to show it to the girl even more.

The first pair of jeans was easy. It wasn't as tight as the others, but it had a low cut that a hole for her tail was barely needed.

"Good!" Santana clapped her hands.

"I don't know…" Rachel hums looking at the big mirror.

"It looks good! What you're not sure about?" Santana asks in horror

"S, don't pressure her." Quinn tried to sound stern, but was too busy checking Rachel out. "But, Rachel… they look... Rally good on you."

I mean, you could see her stomach… her abs… she sure had a great body, and her ass… And that's when she notices what Rachel wasn't so sure about. The pants clearly weren't made for their kind of folks or any other creature that had a tail.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaims…

"Yeah…" Rachel breathed happy that she understood.

"What!?" The gorgon asked really confused.

"We have tails dumbass." Quinn says rolling her eyes "These pants may be low cut, but they're not made for us to wear."

"I thought all pants came with a tail hole by now!" Santana defended herself.

Quinn was probably about answer with a harsh remark when they were interrupted by Britt and another woman.

The woman simply smiled at them and went away, while Britt gave Rachel a tight hug before sitting next to her girlfriend.

"You look good, Rachie." The nymph says with an easy smile.

"Thank you, Brittany, but I'm not keeping this one." The kitty girl answers before giving a last look to the mirror "I do look good on them though… a shame."

"Why she isn't going to keep them if she liked?" Britt asks confused when Rachel once again went inside the stall.

"It probably hurts her tail." Quinn answered.

Brittany nodded in understanding. Quinn often told her that their tail can be very sensitive. Not only to arousal, but to pain too.

While they waited for Rachel to come out again the woman on the last stall came out and went away leaving them alone in the room.

The second pair fitted Rachel perfectly. They were obviously too long on her, but the waist line and the tightness were just perfect. It easily got everyone's approval.

The third and last pair picked by Santana seemed to be causing the girl a little problem tough. Rachel had disappeared inside the stall 10 minutes ago and still no signal of her coming out of it.

"Hey, Berry! What's happening in there?" Santana asks getting annoyed with the wait.

"Uh… just some little trouble…" the Kitty girl sounded a little embarrassed which couch Santana's curiosity, of course.

"Need help?" the latina asked with a mischievous smile.

"Actually? Yes I need help." The small brunette answered before popping her head out of the stall still holding the curtain closed. "Hm… Q-quinn… could you help me a little bit?" She asked blushing, her ears pulled and trembling a little.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – And now what?<strong>

"Wha-what?" Quinn chocked "I mean… ho-how can I help you?" The lion girl asked nervously.

"Hm… come here…" Rachel said eying Santana over Quinn's shoulder.

When the blonde got close enough the kitty girl pulled her inside the stall. The lioness let out a squeak in a very uncommon way for a feline. Santana always ready to joke, catcalled them and clapped being accompanied by Britt who was soon cheering on them too.

"God! Will you two stop it?" Quinn calls from inside the stall, her face buried in her hands even though they couldn't see her.

"Sorry Quinn…" Rachel says sounding embarrassed. "I just thought it would be better to ask you for help than Santana or Brittany. Santana would only tease me even more, and I'm afraid Brittany wouldn't be gentle enough." the girl rambled quite nervously…

"Wait. What kind of help?" The lion girl asked… her eyes bugging out and her back pressed completely against the wooden wall of the stall in an attempt to put as much space as possible between them.

"Hum… my tail got stuck. I was trying to close the tail hole but couldn't find the hook. It's really awkward but can you untangle my fur from the hook? I tried to do that alone but I'm afraid to damage my fur… and it hurts." Rachel rambles again, not looking at Quinn in the eyes.

"It… it's your tail Rachel…" Quinn says nervously.

"I know!" the kitty girl meowed "Look, I know it's a really embarrassing, not first date type of situation, but…"

"Hey… it's okay. Tu-turn around I'll help you no need to cry." The blond said kissing the now very watery eyed girl's forehead.

Rachel gives the blonde a small smile and does as she said, her tail hanging down, in her embarrassment. Quinn's first touch was faint and barely there. She tried to see where the fur was stuck but her vision as blocked by the girl's tail and fur.

"Rachel… your tail is blocking my sight. I can't see where it is stuck… can you move it a little?" Quinn said in concentration.

Without answering Rachel moved her tail to the side, exposing the hook where her fur was stuck.

"I may need to touch it so I don't hurt you…" Quinn kindly warned and Rachel nods with her front pressed against the changing stall wall.

It was so embarrassing. She felt like she was shamelessly presenting herself to Quinn. It was too soon for that. She wasn't even in heat. She knew it wasn't the situation, but it really looked and felt like that.

The lion girl was as troubled as the kitty before her. Only, it was a very different type of trouble.

There was Rachel, the girl she had this big crush on. The girl who got so much of her attention in only one week of knowing her. Giving her access… looking like she was presenting herself to her. Ready to mate.

Only that she wasn't. It wasn't a real situation. It wasn't what was really happening there. But her mind did travel to those venues. Will she have this chance again on the future? Will it be for real when it comes again?

Maybe if she behaved right now she would have the chance. Would the kitty ever mate her? A lioness. But Rachel didn't seem to mind much about the species of her possible mates. Nor did she mind. She mated with Emma once after all. Also, they were both felines, so not really that far apart.

She really needed to touch Rachel's tail. She felt the girl shudder with the touch, but she looked so embarrassed. Quinn sighed and quickly freed Rachel's fur from the hook and closed the lid of the tail hole.

"Tha-thank you, Quinn." Rachel breathed "Why don't you wait outside so I can show everyone how the pants look on me?" the girl said wanting to get away from this situation.

When Quinn got out of the cubicle she was meet with Santana's plotting eyes. The gorgon probably wanted to embarrass Rachel, and her, mostly, even further. The lion girl just shook her head, eyes pleading for Santana to not do that.

The latina raised an eyebrow as if demanding a reason for her to behave and Quinn just mouthed that later she would explain.

For the lion girl's relief, Santana did behave and they moved on with their day, as if that incident had never happened.

It was by lunch time that they noticed that someone was following them. The first one to notice was actually Santana. She was sure she saw a pretty suspicious movement every time she looked around.

Soon after that they found Kurt and Mercedes sneaking around and hiding behind some plants.

"Seriously, you shouldn't hide behind plants when you're stalking a nymph." Santana said from behind them making Mercedes scream and almost start a fire. Luckily Kurt was quickly in cooling her down. Haha. No seriously, literally.

"Yeah… they talk to me." Brittany nodded with a cute serious face.

"I think I see why Finn is so scared of her now." Rachel mumbles making Quinn snort.

"She did burn him a little…" the girl smile was devious and the kitty could only look at her trying to hide her amusement.

After that Kurt and Mercedes where openly following them, as if they had been invited to accompany them and Quinn sure was pissed with the new development. She really just wanted a normal date with Rachel. Was that asking too much?

"Why are you two stalking us? This is a double date. Are you two dating by any chance to make it a triple date?" Santana asked harshly, her snakes clearly showing her annoyance.

"No."

"Yes."

Both of them spoke at the same time, and everyone looked at Mercedes at with a weird face. The fire elemental just gave her frosted friend a pointed look which made the boy huff in annoyance.

"Anyway Santana… The mall is a public venue. We're not committing any crime by being here." Kurt said.

"Yeah, but by stalking us you sure are." The gorgon answered.

"I'm hungry, can we go?" Brittany mumbled bored already.

"I am too. Let's go and we may wait for them there." Rachel said grabbing the taller of them by the hand.

As soon as Quinn noticed the action she was after them and taking Rachel's free hand in hers. Santana on the other hand took almost ten minutes to notice they were gone and now was sitting sulking while the other three girls ate their lunches.

"I really miss hunting." Quinn says eating her big plate of meat. "Since Russell as chased away from our household and my sis moved we don't hunt. Mom don't like to hunt with only two people, but I see she miss it too."

"You could put together some people from school." Britt suggested drinking her ambrosia. She didn't eat plants and vegetables or meat and other things, nymphs would feed themselves with drinks mostly.

"Mom and I are the last lions in Lima since Russell moved, Britt." The other blond explain

"You don't need to hunt only with other lions. You can hunt with friends too." Brittany pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"There are a lot of predator types on the cheerios and on the other sport teams too." Rachel contemplates "We could make an event. Like, instead of a party in someone house we can make a hunting game on the city's hunting arena… and invite other students. You would be hunting for sport, but you will be hunting anyway."

"That's a surprisingly good idea, munchkin." Santana says, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Whoa! What? You're saying you want to organize a hunt? Just like that?" Quinn asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea actually. But I won't do it now. In a month maybe. I'm too busy with still organizing the house, the cheerios and the Small Magic classes that I'll teach." The kitty shrugs.

"Small Magic?" Brittany asks

"Yes. You know, for who don't wish to damage their clothes with transformations and such. I gave the school a list of the material I'll need." Rachel explained "They will begin on Thursday. Coach will supervise, but really could have some help. Like… from a witch or sorceress…"

"Aren't they the same?" Santana ruffed.

"Not really… very similar though. They say witches came from humans, even though lots of people say that they never existed, while sorceresses came from mages. And they say that Enchantresses are elves who were possessed by their magic." Rachel explained.

"There's Tina, but I don't know which of these she is." Kurt said appearing next to them "She is on glee club with us!"

"Oh, for all the gods I can't even name right now! You two still here!? What the hell?" the Gorgon stressed out.

"Calm down! We were eating. This time it was really a coincidence." He defended himself.

"Yeah were going now. We will be in your class Thursday, Rachel. Talk to Tina, I'm sure she will be willing to help. Bye!" Mercedes said grabbing her friend's arm and getting quickly out of there.

"Tina?" Rachel asked.

"The Goth kid on glee club." Quinn answered.

"I'll ask her Monday, then." The kitty girl says with a bright smile. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be right back. Can you watch my things, Quinn?"

When the blonde nodded, Rachel quickly got up and headed in the bathroom direction. When the brunette was out of sight, Quinn sighed showing a gloomy expression.

Brittany noticed it and quickly pointed it out to Santana.

"What is your problem, Simba?" Santana huffed not really wanting to show concern. "Since you got out of the changing stall you're all… urgh! Gloomy and shit. Did you try to make a pass and she turned you down?"

The gorgon just sat there not really looking at her friend. Arms crossed and scowl in place.

For a moment it really seemed that Quinn wasn't going to answer. She just sat sighing again and again and Santana was just about to snap when the lion girl opened her mouth to speak.

"It's just that…" she hesitated a little "When I saw Rachel for the first time all I could think about was ravishing her. I just noticed that I may feel more for her than desire, that day when Britt found her sleeping in the choir room. I mean I knew I was feeling too possessive for it to be only desire before but still… All I could think of was about doing her. Fair and square. Pull her tail and just fell her against me. But I started to feel, and I started to notice that I was feeling. And today on the stall I could touch her tail, something I desired so much and she… she was mortified. I could see how uncomfortable she was with the situation. And although I was respectful I feel like trash because inside may head I was just so happy that I was being able to touch her that way."

"Oh please, Quinn, cut the crap!" Santana breathed sounding very annoyed. "So, she is hot and you wanted to fuck her… Big deal! I think I never saw someone who is not a teacher talk so much! Geez…"

"Q, Rachie is not mad at you for touching her and all… I mean, it was necessary right? She let you do that, and she is ok with you." The nymph tried to comfort her friend.

"Look. It's normal to wants on someone you find hot. And it's normal to develop feelings for someone you're attracted to. Yeah, she probably got really embarrassed because you had to touch her so intimately so soon in your relationship. Maybe she got embarrassed because she also wanted that, but she doesn't feel ready yet." The gorgon said patting down her restless snakes.

They didn't talk much after that, they just sat there waiting for Rachel. Quinn was just thinking over the whole situation and trying to calm down. She really didn't want to jeopardize her chance with Rachel. There was something about the brunette… Santana and Brittany however were being just too cute together. The latina was happily nuzzling the blonde's neck while the blacks snakes of her hair were giving Britt little pecks making the girl giggle joyfully.

That's how Rachel found them.

"I thought you only did that when you were having rough sex…" the kitty girl commented looking at the two girls and interrupting their moment.

Santana, surprisingly enough, blushed so hard that it was obvious even with her tanned skin. Brittany just giggled once again nudging her suddenly shy girlfriend.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to get cavities because of them." Quinn teases making Santana glare at her.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. They went to the park lot two times to leave bags before going back to buy more things. She still wanted to go to the music shop but she was so tired. She never had a first week of school so busy and eventful.

Not only she had to catch up, but she also needed to do her current homework. Plus the cheerios practices and now this Small Magic classes. And on top of all that she was still organizing her house and had to divas on her back wanting her on their club.

Sure she missed her dance and singing classes, but she was going to go back to them, she just wanted to finish moving in first, but that was apparently impossible with these guys.

Quinn was a good thing though. The blonde was beautiful and quite charming even with her somewhat overwhelming presence at times.

By Monday she was going to start learning the cheerios routines and would probably be placed as a flyer since she was so small. She always liked high places and being tossed in the air so it wasn't a problem. She also hopped that this Tina girl was really whiling to help her.

Other tem all that she just really hoped that the upcoming week would be calmer.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N.: Edit **17/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – I wasn't expecting it so early in the day.<strong>

It wasn't hard to find this Tina girl. Rachel obviously talked with Coach Sylvester before going after the girl since the woman would be supervising her. After that she had an easy time looking for the Goth.

"I'm kinda surprised that Kurt and Mercedes were right about you coming after me." The Goth girl said right after Rachel introduced herself to her. "Sorry about them by the way."

"Oh, yeah… they can be a little too much…" Rachel said with a pensive frown.

"They can… but they're nice people, just… gossip monsters. They were running out of things to talk about and then you came and already had the attention of all the popular folk." Tina defended her friends. "Though, stalking you guys on the mall was really over the top. Is it true by the way?"

"What?" the kitty girl asks

"About you and Quinn?" Tina says getting a little nervous "I-I mean… the whole school is talking about it. T-that you two were dating… I mean t-that Saturday w-was a date." Dammit her habit of faking stuttering. She wanted to sound and look more confident than she felt, but the big expressive eyes of the kitty girl weren't helping.

"Yeah… but the whole school?" Rachel says not fazed by the girl's anxiety. "I know Quinn is popular since she is the head cheerleader, but really?"

"You may be the new kid, but you are kind of popular too, you know… You got everyone's attention and now you're a cheerleader too…" Tina tries to clarify her point.

"I was kind of forced into it… Anyway, are you up to help me?" The kitty girl ask urging to finish the conversation

"With what?" The girl asks confused.

"With the Small Magic classes I'll be giving. Your help would be appreciated. Are you a witch or a sorceress?" the cheerio says all at once leaving the Goth girl with a frown

"A sorceress. But… Small Magic…? Oh… you mean De Ser?" Tina asks really curious now.

"De Ser?" Rachel says showing her confusion.

"Yeah. To be one with your environment. De Ser. Some time ago a Portuguese wizard discovered that not only _us_ could do magic but all the other creatures too. We call it De Ser. It's primal and very simple most of the times. And Small Magic may be the popular name, but it's kind of rude." The Goth girl told her.

"You could tell everyone that if you were to help me. You would get extra credits..." Rachel bargained showing her shining little fang with a side smile.

"I say yes." Tina answered quickly making the kitty girl smile even more.

"Wonderful. The classes start Thursday on the free period. How about… We meet on Wednesday to organize the material and schedule?" Rachel suggested and Tina just nodded as an answer.

The kitty girl quickly went away. She really wanted to talk with Quinn and she had only 7 minutes before the first class. Luckily for her Quinn was still by her locker getting her books.

Rachel went behind her a little to her right side and used her tail to caress the blonde's left cheek, successfully startling the girl. Quinn made an almost 360° turn to came face to face with the girl.

"Rachel!" the lion girl squeaked holding her caressed cheek with her hand

"Hi Quinn." The kitty girl smiled getting closer. "I just wanted to say to you that you don't need to feel bad about Saturday. I was really embarrassed, sure… but because I felt like I was losing to my instincts. I'm really attracted to you… since the first day. Even though I felt so overwhelmed by you, I couldn't stop thinking about eating you up too…"

"Ra-rachel!" Quinn stuttered looking shocked and slightly turned on.

The girl was never so thankful that her heat was still far away.

"Haha. Sorry." The brunette giggled, her tail hanging low and relaxed. "Santana suggested that I made a more aggressive approach. But I really just wanted to clear the things between us. You see, even though we were okay, I felt you were a little distant and lost in thoughts. When I asked Santana she said you were worried that you crossed the line."

"Man… I'm gonna kill S…" Quinn mumbled blushing hard.

"Please don't, she just wanted to help. Even though she took the opportunity to tease you a little." Rachel said with a kind smile and swinging her tail very slowly. "Seriously Quinn. Don't worry. I feel exactly the same way. And who knows? Maybe we will get there sooner then we think."

And with these last words Rachel placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek turned around and left for her class. It was funny how the blonde just noticed that the bell was ringing when Rachel disappeared from her sight. Santana sure thought so as she made her way to her own class.

Rachel just met them again by lunch time. She graciously made her way to the cheerleaders table and sat down beside Quinn while facing Santana.

As soon as the small brunette sat down the gorgon put her hands up for a high five.

"Berry, points for you! You got Q squirming in her sit all the way until last period. I don't know if she is calmer now cuz she knew she was gonna see you or if it's cuz she rubbed one in the bathroom." The latina said laughing enjoying the flushed pissed look in Quinn's face.

Rachel did indulge in Santana's display of fellowship before she opened her mouth to add these words, but now she was sporting a very pointed frown.

"The last part was hardly necessary, Santana." Rachel called the other girl out "Only I should be making Quinn uncomfortable." She then adds with a side smile making Santana laugh all over again.

"You can only demand that when you two are officially an item." The gorgon said between her laughs.

"Maybe I should hurry with that then…" Rachel countered, giving the lion girl a wink.

"Oh, you two stop that or Quinn will burst." Brittany scolded then looking apologetically at Quinn.

"It's okay, Britt…" Quinn gave the nymph a small smile while still trying to tone down the blush that colored her cheeks "But seriously what was that?" She asked Rachel with an arched eyebrow and an almost stern face.

"Santana bet me that I couldn't pull it off. I should've known that she would go too far…" Rachel mumbled finally feeling a little embarrassed with her stunt. "I hope I didn't scare you away, I'm quite serious about how I feel about you…"

"I am used to Santana, you know…? I was just wondering why you were acting like her." Quinn said putting a reassuring hand on the girl's arm.

Quinn, apparently, was going to say something more, but is interrupted by Sam who sits on Rachel's other side. The boy was smiling showing his small and sharp teeth. He looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to notice something.

And that's when she sees it. He is wearing a letterman!

"You're out of the bench!" Rachel squeals "You made it!" she jumps on him full of excitement.

"I made it" He says hugging her back "Coach said if I keep going the way I am, I may become the new QB!"

"Oh, my…!" Rachel began before being interrupted by Quinn who was frowning.

"Isn't Finn the QB?"

"Yeah, but coach says he is lazy. If he doesn't step up his game he is going to be cut off from the first team." The lizard boy answers with a shrug not noticing the lioness' jealously.

"Isn't that wonderful, Quinn?" Rachel added also not noticing the looks Quinn was sending their way. "You better practice hard Evans, we're cheering for you after all!"

Quinn just grunted, not really that pleased. Rachel kept talking with Sam in a very excited tone, not really noticing the bad mood that the lion girl at her side was getting into. It took an under the table kick from Santana to take Rachel's attention away from the lizard boy.

The little kitty girl just looked really annoyed at her gorgon… friend… as if asking what all that was about. When the latina sent her a pointed look and a quick motion towards Quinn she understood.

"Quinn…" Rachel carefully called the girl.

"What?" Quinn asked shortly, her tail and ears showing her obvious contempt

"We went on a date." Rachel says with a calm voice. "Sam knows that. And he also knows I'm gay."

"I know that too." The lioness protested frowning.

"It sure doesn't look like you do." Rachel sighed. "You suffered with my teasing the whole morning. I thought I made it clear what I feel for you. Sam is just the first friend I made here."

Quinn just munched on her food for some time making Rachel sigh again as if the brunette was disappointed. But it wasn't Quinn fault if she was jealous or if she was a little possessive. These are things she learned to be with her previous relationship.

Anyone or anything could take your significant other away from you at any moment. No matter how much they say they want you, or even love you. That's what she learned.

She didn't want for other people to take Rachel away from her. And she could see that Sam finds Rachel pretty. And she knows that because she got so much attention from Finn and Puck and because she was a cheerio that a whole bunch of people wanted Rachel.

How could she be sure that Rachel would stay with her when she too notices that?

Lunch didn't get much better than that. Quinn was sulking, Rachel had lost her appetite and was just politely answering whatever questions was sent her way and Santana looked very pissed. Mostly with Quinn.

Rachel didn't say goodbye or until later to Quinn. She didn't even wait for the other girl to finish her lunch. She just left. And that's when the blonde started to feel dread take over her. She was doing everything wrong. She finally managed to get something good and she was messing everything up. She was such a Fabray.

Santana showed her annoyance with Quinn with a very colorful vocabulary. Quinn wasn't sure if she ever had heard so many curse words together in the same line. She couldn't tell who exactly the gorgon was trying to help and protect. Probably both. Even though it was Quinn who was her best friend, she was defending Rachel too.

"I don't want to fuck this up." The lion girl confess, her ears retracted and her tail hanging low and limp.

"Then don't." Santana huffs. "And get your tail up, this floor is flighty." She adds with a disgusted frown.

Oddly, Quinn obeys and goes after Rachel. She hopped she would still able to fix things.

When she finds Rachel she is with Mercedes and Kurt and they didn't look happy, while Rachel just appeared confused. She had a small and cute frown in her face, head tilted to the side and her tail up.

Rachel was so gracious with her tail and so fidgety. It was always moving or up. Quinn usually just lifted her tail enough so it wouldn't touch the ground. As Santana had said the school floor was flighty most of the time.

Rachel's easily showed her emotion. So it was easy to see the slight annoyance under the confusion. And that's why Quinn moved ready to interrupt them.

"Why would they give it to you? You're a cat!" Kurt asks frowning

"A kitty! I was the one supposed to do this this time! You're stealing all the spot light." Mercedes accused.

"I really don't know what you two are talking about." Rachel answers for the nth time.

The duo was about to say something more, probably discrediting her when one of Sue's minions appear beside them. More precisely, Becky, the light elf.

"Coach says she wants to speak with you." The girl says with a smile. She seemed to like Rachel enough, but not as much as she liked Brittany. "Now. In her office." She adds showing that Rachel was supposed to follow her.

"I bet Ms. Sylvester is pissed because of what she did." Mercedes says to Kurt

"Yes. I bet Ms. Sylvester will tell her to forget it." Kurt agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asks scaring the duo "Tell me!" she growled.

"Uh. Rachel managed to make Figgins put her to sing the Anthem for the first game." Kurt supplied the blonde.

"Yeah. I bet she can't even really sing… she probably made up this rumor that she can sing. I can't believe we fell for it and invited her to Glee." Mercedes added

Quinn didn't stay much long to hear anything more. She ignored the bell signaling the start of her next class and went after Rachel and Becky. When she reached them they were already inside the cheerleader coach office and she could hear nothing.

Because almost everyone in the school had good hearing Sue made sure to soundproof her room, as well as her girl's locker room and the lounge. She didn't understand very much the reasons for the locker room to be soundproofed, but she did like the privacy.

She wanted to know what was happening inside there and she couldn't. Damn Sue Sylvester. That crazed woman! Quinn would bet that half the things she did were illegal. But who cared? No one, apparently. She had Figgins in the palm of her hand! The little wimp. If he was so scared of the whole school population why the hell he was still the principal?

In the meantime Rachel was sitting right in front of the woman still trying to understand what she was saying.

"What?" Rachel asks again disbelieving.

"I thought you were smarter than that… or that you at least had a good hearing." Sue Sylvester drones looking very comfortable in her big leather chair. "You're going to sing the anthem on the first game of the season!"

"Isn't it the obligation of this glee club?" Rachel retorted

"These things should be left for the sport clubs… and not this so called _glee club_." Sue said the name with disgust.

"Okay, but aren't Quinn, Santana and Brittany also in this glee club? This mean they can sing. And they're also in a sport club so why not them?" the kitty girl mumbled "I mean they're kinda annoying me… And how they got to know I was singing the anthem even before me?"

"These little gossipers…. It was supposed to be a surprise at the day." The human muttered irritated "Schuester got the upper hand last time saying that my girls where already too busy with cheering the crowd, so one of his misfits should sing instead. But I did my research on you missy. And it says you used to sing for your school. I told Figgins it would be a good welcome to you to let you sing this time. And you better know how to sing Kitty. Sue Sylvester will not be humiliated." The woman added with a huff. "You can go now."

And simply being handed a hallway pass she was dismissed.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N.: Edit **19/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Some things she said.<strong>

Rachel came out of the office almost stumbling on Quinn. The lion girl that was standing with her furry ear practically glued to the door.

"So?" Quinn asks clearing her throat and looking away with her cheeks flushed.

"Apparently, the hot n' cold duo was right." Rachel answers shrugging and holding back the smile trying to grace her lips.

She was mad with Quinn. Well not mad but a little disappointed and she didn't want to smile at the girl adorableness right now.

"Isn't that S nickname for them?" Quinn asks trying to sound teasing starting to walk beside Rachel

"Well, it _is_ spot on. And I used it before I even started speaking with Santana properly." The kitty girl sighed.

She needed to talk with Quinn about her jealousy. She couldn't have whatever they were having right now if the blonde couldn't thrust her! She liked Quinn. She really liked her, and the girl didn't know half of the things about her. She didn't know if Quinn would like all the things about her…

Like her obnoxious side, or how perfectionist she was, or how diva like she could act. Rachel knew her flaws and she accept them. She tries to keep most of them at a minimum but that's not always possible and yet. She trusted Quinn to still like her despite it all.

"Rachel…" Quinn tried to start.

"We need to talk, Quinn." Rachel interrupted the girl making her gulp. "We need to talk about your jealousy and your lack of trust. We're not even actually going out. We're still seeing how things work. I don't know you but I want a shot in what we may have and you're making it harder than it should be!" the girl rambled making Quinn stare at her with wide open eyes and mouth agape.

"Rachel! I wanted to say sorry about how I acted at lunch. I don't want to screw this up." She says too "Maybe we really should talk. How about later today? Just before I have glee."

"Acceptable." Rachel nods before turning and storming down the hall in the direction of her next class.

Rachel really hoped they would get over it and move on. And the day had such a good start and now things were that way.

She started to doubt the day would get any better when she found herself being paired with Puck at class. She heavily breathed through her nose making her nostrils flare and the strong smell of teenagers' bodies hit her hard. She grimaced at the smell. It's wasn't the fact they smelled bad, but some species didn't have the most pleasing of the smells.

Like the boy who was siting just in front of her… Well, at least _Puck_ didn't smell bad.

"You want something." Rachel figured.

"Yeah… listen…" he tried to say.

"I'm not interested in you. I know you heard very clearly earlier today that I'm gay." The kitty girl interrupted him.

"Yeah I got it… and you and Quinn? Hot. If you want a third part you can always call me tho." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively making the girl frown "Wait… that wasn't what I was going to talk with you… stop distracting me!" he protested.

"I'm distracting you? You're perving on me and Quinn and we don't even have an actual relationship yet!" The little brunette fired back, they both whisper yelling at each other.

"Like you two won't end up together!" he scoffed "Dude, listen what I'm trying to say! I may help you with her! I'm trying to be the cool dude here and you're making it really hard."

"Dudine." Rachel corrected.

"What the hell?" the dog boy asked looking lost.

"Dudine is the female form of dude, though it's rarely used." She explained.

"I thought dude was like unisex or whatever…" he mumbled. "Any way will you hear me out, _dudine_?" Puck adds, teasingly stressing the last word.

"Speak." She concedes.

"Oh why, thank you. Now you need to know that Quinn had a really hard time with her last relationship…" he started.

"Why you're getting involved in my thing with Quinn again?" Rachel suddenly interrupts the boy narrowing her eyes at him.

"Calm you whiskers, babe. Quinn is a friend, okay? I don't want to see her hurting like last time." He shrugs trying to look cool despite the sad eyes.

"Okay, sorry. But you didn't give me a really good first impression don't blame me if I wasn't really receptive of you. Especially after what Finn pulled the other day." The girl defends herself "You don't seem so bad right know. Maybe Sam was right about you."

"What fishmouth said about me?" He asks with a grin.

"And there you go ruining all the good things I started to think about you… but I guess you're a little like Santana in that area…" Rachel shrugged awhile the boy chuckled beside her. "He said that deep down you were a cool guy. What is this thing about Quinn again?"

"Oh, right!" He said focusing again "She had a girlfriend last year. Emma was her name. She was a hybrid. Quinn really liked her and Quinn's dad disapproved of her relationship because they weren't of the same species. The guy is a fucking purist and said he was going to throw her out if she kept going out with this Emma girl. Quinn challenged him and it ended up with Mrs. Fabray and him divorcing. Quinn did all that because she loved this girl! She believed that their relationship was worth it and the girl fucking left!" Puck looked really mad at that. As if he still couldn't believe in what the girl did. "She didn't even tell Quinn she was moving out until the day she was going away and she broke up with Quinn as if it was nothing…"

"And you're saying that Quinn has hard time trusting people because of that?" Rachel tries to clear things up.

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay… but just so you know, Quinn and I were going to talk later today to fix things. I'm sure she would end up telling me everything you just told me." She comments. "You're a gossiper… just like Mercedes and Kurt…" Rachel adds looking at her nails

"Hey! I'm not like them I…" he stops talking seeing the girl shaking with laugher. "You played me!" he accused and she nodded with a smirk. "Can't believe I feel for that… good one." And they fist bump.

He wasn't that bad, Rachel assumed.

The rest of the class went fine. They actually finished their lesson after Rachel insisted that they should do it. She even made the boy get some of his homework done.

After the class she went to the choir room where she would meet Quinn for their conversation. The blonde said she would be hanging around the choir room and that Rachel should go meet her there.

She was surprised to find the girl already there.

"Mrs. Gammon released us earlier." Quinn shrugged seeing Rachel's surprise. "Let's get in… and we can do it quickly so you won't be late for your next class."

"I'm having a free period next actually. The classroom got damaged earlier today." The brunette answered with a grimace.

"Oh, yeah I heard. The swamp kid overloaded the classroom with mud right?" the blonde inquired.

"Yeah… he should know he was getting close to this time of his year…" Rachel sighed

Swamp people where a very peculiar being. They had a humanoid appearance, long limbs and green hair. Their eyes were always brown and kind. They usually have placid expressions on their faces and are very nice and most of them are rather introspective.

Swamp people were hermaphrodites and didn't have very defined genders. When their reproductive cycle kicks in, they start to produce an extremely fertile type of mud that comes out of them as if they were sweating. Usually, during this time of the year, they restrain themselves to swamps and small bodies of water, where they would then reproduce or just wait for this period to pass.

"Well anyway we need to talk, Rach…" Quinn starts trying to bring them back to the topic they should be talking about. "About my jealousy… and I also need to say sorry to you."

"Quinn, before you say anything I want to tell you. I was talking to Noah earlier..." Rachel began

"Noah?" the blonde asks frowning in confusion more than anything else.

"Yes. Puckerman." Rachel answered, Quinn obviously knew who she was talking about right?

"Oh yeah, Puck! What you two talked about?" the lion girl added not understanding what it had to do with the things they needed to talk about.

Rachel wouldn't say that she preferred Puck over her, would she? She called the boy by his real name but she also complained about him before, so it wasn't like she liked him, right?

"Can you stop worrying?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's anxious and insecure expression. "He just told me a bit about your past relationship, but he didn't get into details. I understand that it may have traumatized you a little and I bet he didn't give me the whole story. Actually I bet he himself doesn't know the whole story. And it's up to you when and if you're going to tell me." The kitty girl reassured. "I really like you Quinn. Trust me a little, okay?"

"Okay." Quinn breathed in relief pulling Rachel closer. "And I'm sorry for my behavior. I think I was jealous for you wanting to cheer for Sam. And that you were paying more attention to him than to me today in lunch…" she admits

"Ah!" the short brunette chuckles laying her head on the lion girl shoulder. Quinn couldn't be happier with their position. She was holding Rachel, she really was and the girl looked so content in her arms… "I got really thrilled for him. He told me the guys on the team were giving him a hard time… I hope it will get better now."

"Boys will always be boys Rachel. As fucked up as this expression is…" Quinn chuckles "Even if he won the game for them they would still tease him. You know? With butt slaps and what so ever…"

"What a dreadful thought. And they think they're so _straight_." Rachel adds and both laugh at that.

"Rach?" Quinn calls after a moment of silence and Rachel only hums to show that she heard the taller girl. "Are we together?"

"I'd say we're going that way…" the brunette smiles and put some space between them but stays close enough to still touch the other girl.

"I can't wait for us to get there…" The lion girl says leaning into Rachel.

Their lips were about to touch when the door was slammed open and in came Mercedes and Kurt.

"What is she doing here?" the frozen boy asked outraged.

"Well, not that's any of your business but I was about to kiss Quinn, but thanks to you, I'm not anymore…" Rachel answered as annoyed as him.

Just as Rachel was finishing her sentence the rest of the club members come in. Noah being the last one, and Rachel can't understand how when they both got out of their previous class at the same time.

"Heh. Sucks to be you, furball!" Santana mocks the girl.

"I don't even know how you still breathing. I was sure Sue Sylvester would skin you alive for walking over her and going to Figgins just so you could sing at the first game." Mercedes said

The whole room started to pay attention at them at this point. Not that they already weren't, but now the room was silent and still just waiting for the answer Rachel was going to give.

"More like she forced me to sing." Rachel mumbled "I had nothing to do with this decision. Coach just told me I was going to sing and since I don't have any other choice I _am_ going to sing."

"More like you're going to make everyone ears bleed." Mercedes sassed

"Even of the ones that doesn't have ears." Kurt added joining his finger to Mercedes and causing the hissing sound.

"May I remind you that you two never heard me sing? Should I also remind you that albeit rare it's said that when a cat can sing they sounds is so magical that even a Narcissus will look away from himself mesmerized with the beauty of it?" Rachel smirked. "I know my voice and I know my talent and soon enough this whole school will too. And you two? Will be the first ones knocking on my door asking me to join this club... _Again_, may I remind you."

And with that Rachel was gone. She did stop at the door giving Quinn a wink before disappearing, however.

The kitty girl was really annoyed at being forced to sing at first. Sure she missed singing for the grate public but she wanted to do it when she wanted not when another person was breathing on her neck giving her no other choice but to sing.

Now however… She felt the urge to prove herself, to show them how wrong they were in assuming that she was like any other cat. She wasn't. She was Rachel Barbra Berry and she was exceptional and all these other adjectives that meant that same thing. She was the very _best_.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N.: Edit **19/08/2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – A firm hand over their heads. <strong>

Tina was trembling from head to feet. One thing was singing in front of a crowd. But this? Why she agreed with it again? Oh yeah, extra credits. Well, fuck that, because there was no way she would be able to assert herself in front of _that_ crowd. For the goddess' sake! There were teachers and other staff members there, wanting to take this stupid lesson too.

Wednesday was pretty easy… they just went over the material and the topics they should look over and the methods they should use to teach this to everyone. Sure, doing it under Sue's bored gaze wasn't comfortable at all, but at least it was something easy to be done.

Now she needed to go in front of all the people who applied to this lesson and practically order them around and call them out if they messed something up or simply misbehaved. Hell! Her _boyfriend_ was part of said crowd.

And Rachel was so calm… As if she did things like that all the time.

"I volunteered in a kindergarten back in Nevis… I doubt that some teenagers and adults will be harder to deal with than a bunch of toddlers." Rachel says as if reading Tina's mind.

But she couldn't do that, she was a cat, Tina argued with herself.

"I suppose. Though I'm not so sure about that." The teen sorceress retorted.

"Well, think about it like… hm, You sing, right? In front a really big crowd since you're in a show choir. Right?" Rachel asked and smiles when the Asian girl nods "Did you ever had a solo?" Tina nodded again "In a competition?"

"Well… once. But, usually, Mercedes or Santana have the female solos…" the sorceress shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. When you have a solo you lead, you shine and you assert yourself. You prove your presence in the middle of a whole group who is doing the exact same thing you're doing. If you can do that you can do this. Because, here, not only you're leading them, but you're instructing them too. They follow you, not only because you have what they need, but because you know better than them. They will hear you as long as you speak with as much confidence as you had when you sung your solo." Rachel instructs with a winning smile "Make your presence and authority known and if you ever doubt yourself and falter you have me and Coach Sylvester to support you because we're your choir."

Tina smiled at the girl. She felt a lot better now. She did sing a solo before… and they **_won_** that competition. She could do that. She didn't even stutter anymore.

"Thanks… but you know, I'm only assisting you." Tina reminded the other girl.

"It may look like that, yet you have more knowledge in this area than me." Rachel sighed "What with this town? It's so behind in magical development. Did you see from where we needed to order these materials?" Rachel says taking the last package from one of the many boxes in which the materials for the lessons came.

"Well it is a small town… my family may be the only sorcerers around here actually. There was a wizard some time ago, but he got crazy and cursed a bunch of people, even the one he claimed to love." Tina answered. "I think, since people hardly move in or out from Lima, they're still scared and apprehensive when it comes to magic or magical items…"

"Apparently their kids are free of this prejudice, since we got so many people enlisting in this lesson…" Rachel giggled.

Their little chat, however, was interrupted by the sound of the gymnasium door being slammed open and then shut. They looked at the direction of the noise and saw Coach Sylvester stalking her way to them.

"Sabrina and Salem are you two done getting things ready?" the tall said in her usual manner

"I'm a sorceress not a witch." Tina protested "This show was so weird anyway… _As if_ witches are immortal or can actually lose their powers if they tell someone they're a witch."

"It sure was nonsensical… their theories of how a human ruled society would work… They practically just copied ours. Furthermore their cast was really elitist and…"

"Okay, enough, fish breath! It was just a JOKE… Or more like an insult. Anyway next time just take it. Or you're gonna make suicides until you learn how to." The coach said with a stern voice.

"I'm not a cheerio." Tina argued.

"It never stopped me before." Sue immediately retorted "Now, I'll ask again: are you done getting things ready? Soon enough the incompetents that lurk this school will fill my gym with their smelly pubescent bodies." She added with contempt

"We're done." Rachel sighed.

Sure arguing with the woman wouldn't accomplish anything, as she noticed this past week. But even though the woman was very uncooperative and sour there was still something about her that made Rachel kind of admire her. Maybe it was how she was still able to interact with the world even with all her craziness or maybe it was because although being a fluke in this world she still carried herself as she owned it and everyone respected her for that. Everyone was scared of her more precisely.

'_Humans sure are dangerous…_' Rachel ponders to herself.

They were having this class taught in the gym because of the amount of student interested in it. They thought about dividing it in two classes but Sue was very adamant that she wouldn't have a day of her cheerios' practices being taken away. Each one of them had headset microphones – Sue, of course, was very unpleased to know that she wouldn't be able to use her beloved bullhorn. – and they had a table where the things they ordered were laid.

The materials in question were 72 sets of enchanted garments for the students. With this clothes they would be able to give their first tries without the risk of ending up naked or damaging their actual clothes.

Rachel was sure some of them would refuse to put these clothes on, since they weren't actually pretty and all of them looked the same, but that's why they had Sue there. To coerce everyone into obeying them. Or that's how Rachel liked to see it.

The first ones to appear after the school bell ringed signaling the end of the classes were Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Why are you two here?" Tina asks the nymph and the gorgon noticing that their names were in the list of students attending the lesson.

"Well even though we don't _really_ need it I read on-line that it's a good thing to have in your curriculum." Santana shrugged.

"I didn't want to go home alone." Brittany answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "And I can use this lesson… like, when I join myself with a plant."

"You can do that?" Tina asked surprised.

"Sure she can! Don't you take biology?" Santana huffed.

"Okay, enough." Rachel scolds with a stern voice. "Hello to you three, now take these clothes and go change. Use the gym changing room." She instructed pointing to where they should go.

"These things are atrocious! Like hell I'll change into it." The gorgon spat.

"Hey you're the one wanting to have this lesson." The kitty girl called her out. "Think of it as a uniform." She smirked pointing at the ugly gray garments in each girl's hand.

And like she previously thought almost everyone complained about the 'uniform' for this lesson. Even the teachers that were attending to it. After everyone stopped complaining and finally changed themselves into the uniforms she was able to start their lesson.

"Hello everyone, I bet you already know, but I'm Rachel Berry and these are Tina Cohen-Chang and Coach Sue Sylvester. I and Tina will do the teaching whereas Coach will supervise us and help us in the case of insubordination and/or uncooperative behavior." The kitty girl said with a sweet smile that scared half of the room. "So, as they say… behave yourselves, these lesson are for your own interest."

"What about these ugly clothes?" a kid in the crowd asked.

"The-they're enchanted." Tina answered. "We got them so you don't damage your real clothes while you still learning how to do this magic."

"The uniform is obligatory and the ones not wearing it on future lessons won't be permitted to attend." Rachel added dryly.

She was small, so people tended to try and walk all over her, thinking she couldn't stand for herself but she was showing them. She was demanding respect and hell if she wouldn't have it. Sue was slightly impressed with the way the girl was acting.

"There are rules you all will have to follow, because it's magic therefore it can be dangerous." Rachel continued her introduction to the lesson. "When I learned how to do this my teacher, at the time, said it was a simple magic of will. This means that you need to want it. Don't do it halfhearted or there will be consequences."

"Unpleasant ones…" Tina added cryptically finally starting to relax.

"First we will see who needs it, like me, for example, and who are here just for credit, like Santana." The kitty girl started walking in the group's direction.

The lesson went on very nicely. The only problem they had was with a jock. A troll, more specifically. He didn't accept very well that the lessons wouldn't help in his case.

"Rather than not damaging you clothes you will just end up naked." Rachel argued

"This magic works this way: It's not that it makes the clothes fit you whatever your size or shape. It makes the clothes part of yourself making her change with you, if you're a shape shifter. If you're an elemental, or a species of the type, it makes the clothes immune to their element… because they are." Tina added.

"You, as a troll, simply have your body enlarged and while your clothes would grow with you, because they're not made to expand they would end up 'making part' of you." Rachel continued "What you need is not to learn this magic, but to buy enchanted clothes like this uniform you're wearing now. They're enchanted to grow and shape with you but without becoming a part of you. It means that it doesn't 'disappear' like mine do when I transform."

He left the gymnasium very pissed and scared when he noticed Sue's glare in his direction. He wasn't very polite when asking why the lesson wouldn't work for him. But really other than that everything went okay.

Tina was delighted, she told them the background of the magic and people seemed very interested in it. She even gave them homework and had to hide her chuckles when everyone groaned. Even the teachers taking the class tried to protest, but she insisted. For safety reasons. That was her explanation in why this homework was needed.

Rachel taught them more about the practical side of the magic. Like how to actually do it. Nobody was able to do it yet, but it was okay since it was the first day. Rachel suspected it would take a month, if everyone practiced regularly, for all of them to learn how to do it perfectly.

After the class Tina went directly to her boyfriend and jumped in his arm squealing when he twirled with her. Rachel was so distracted looking at them that she didn't even notice Sam stopping beside her after the room emptied.

"You make a very strict teacher." The boy said finally getting her attention.

She smiled at him just finishing putting everything they used away and grabbing her bag.

"I guess it's genetic." She chuckled leaving the gym with Sam at her side. "My mom is a teacher. She is pretty strict too. Or so I heard."

"Oh, really? She stayed back in Minnesota?" The boy asked.

"She was never from there. Like I said I'm from around here…" Rachel started to explain "She actually teaches in Carmel. She was a little disappointed that I didn't go there for school. She also coaches their choir group. Vocal Adrenaline I think…"

"I heard of them. They're good." Sam chirped "They're, like, our biggest rival! Or so Kurt and Mercedes say… apparently we lost to them last year in one of the competitions."

"Yeah… since mom started coaching them they kept on the top five in the Nationals and being consecutively the champions for the last three years." Rachel said, prideful of her mom's accomplishment.

"You two are close?" the lizard boy asked. They're were already by his car.

"Hum… in a way, we didn't see much of each other personally, I visited once or twice, mostly she would come visit us, but we talked a lot over the phone.. I bet I'll see more of her now." Rachel beamed "We look like each other a lot!"

They were so distracted with each other that they didn't even notice that they were being eavesdropped, nor did they notice the figure going away from them.

"Are you getting a lift with Quinn or do you need a ride?" Sam offered.

Rachel took a look around the park lot and noticed that Quinn's car was still there. She smiled at him thanking him for the offer, but refused and went to wait for the blonde by her car. It didn't take long for the girl to make her appearance.

"You're a very strict teacher." The lion girl commented.

"You're not the first one to say that." Rachel replied rolling her eyes "But I'm very small. I need to make people respect me." She added defending herself.

"I think it's cute you being all bossy." Quinn chuckled "And you may be strict but you're also a good teacher."

Rachel smiled at the compliment getting closer to the taller girl. Then, without getting on the tips of her toes and with her hands behind her back, she kissed Quinn's chin, her tail swaying in anticipation, just waiting for the other girl to react.

Quinn stood quiet for some moment, recovering from the shock. Yes, they almost kissed early this week, but they also were sharing a moment at the time. This little kiss right now caught her by surprise. She wasn't expecting it at all.

Rachel was starting to put some space between them thinking that maybe she had forced herself a little bit too much when Quinn grabbed her by the hip and pulled her close, joining their lips in a kiss that both of them longed for.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N.: Edit **19/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – A good dose of headache.<strong>

Their kiss in the school's park lot was a very quick one. Almost just a peck. They should go home soon since it was already pretty late in the day. Quinn held the door open for her companion with a sweet smile playing in her lips. The lion's ear trembled and her tail twisted while she waited for Rachel to take action. Rachel smiled back and enters the car feeling all giddy. She even sat on her own tail by accident.

"Ouch!" she let out trying to pull her tail free.

"What's the matter?" Quinn asks worried already inside the car.

"Hm, nothing… I just sat on my tail…" Rachel answers blushing as she rises herself from her sit just enough to pull her tail out.

"That can hurt." Quinn agreed. "I hate when I do that too."

And with that she finally started the car, driving them away from the school. It didn't take long for them to get to the brunette's house. After Quinn parked the car in front of the house, they briefly stared at each other, both knowing what they wanted to do. They moved together joining their lips and soon the innocent kiss turned in so much more.

Rachel was practically about to move onto Quinn's lap when her cellphone started to ring. Insistently. They both groan braking apart and Rachel accepts the call.

"Hum… hello, daddy." The girl answered her phone. "I'm sorry, daddy. It won't happen again. Hum… er… thank you daddy. I'll, hum, talk to her about it. See you soon." She ended the call looking a little unsure.

"What?" Quinn asks furrowing her brows.

"Daddy said for us to stop making out in the car since we have a perfectly nice couch inside. And also my bed… they just expect me to leave the door open when they're home. He also invited you for dinner." Rachel answered turning to her companion.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaims surprised and a little glad that Rachel's parents seemed to be okay with them being… er… together. "Wait! What are we?" the lion girl asked nervously.

"Easy." Rachel beamed "We're getting to know each other and seeing where it is taking us."

"How about a second date? This time just the two of us." The blonde asked biting her lips "Like… tomorrow 7 PM?"

"Perfect. Until then, care to join me inside?" the brunette invited and Quinn was all too eager to accept.

She was also going to meet both of Rachel's fathers while Santana met only one of them.

On another part of the city, eager fingers hovered over a computer keyboard. Words appearing on the screen rapidly forming a post that would make this blog the most read one in McKinley High's history. The figure's skinned tail and ears twitching in anticipation.

Above the post, its title rested, ready to gather everyone attention.

'**McKinley High's new sweetheart is actually a spy from another school?**'

He knew that half the things he was writing in the post was pure bullshit he came up with, but isn't that how Tabloids worked? She added a picture of the girl and published it without giving it a second though.

If his blog got enough views maybe other people would talk more with him and invite him to parties. Maybe some girl would even accept to go out with him, and let him touch her boobs and other things.

Unaware of such events the girls had a wonderful night. Rachel's dads adored Quinn. The girl was smart, funny and seemed very eager to be introduced to them. A very nice development since, usually, Rachel's suitors were far more apprehensive about meeting them.

Quinn left the Berry's house rather late for a week day. It just about to hit 10 PM when she got home and greeted her mom, who was looking over the bills, with a thigh hug and a swirl making the mail get scattered around the room.

"Oh my, Quinnie, put me to the ground." Her mother said chuckling and patting the girl's head. "What happened to make you so joyful, dear?"

"I kissed Rachel!" the lion girl squealed "And I met her daddies. They're cool and I think they liked me!"

"What is not to like, dear?" the older Fabray said pinching her daughter's cheek. "Now, _I_ have to meet the lovely lady. Invite her for diner anytime."

"I'll do!" Quinn says running to the stairs.

"And, honey? Get yourself back here and clean the mess you caused." The woman said grabbing her cub by the tail.

"Ouch, Mom!" Quinn protested turning around as soon as her tail was free from her mother's hold.

"Well, I wouldn't have to grab you if you weren't running, would I?" The older lion retorted.

Quinn went to sleep soon after that. She wanted Friday to arrive soon. She wanted to see Rachel again soon. And on Fridays… they had morning practices.

However it doesn't matter how good Thursday was, and how anxious Quinn was for Friday… The day started being a bitch. Quinn woke up almost late. She had to rush getting herself ready and skipped her usual breakfast eating only some strips of bacon. Her car wasn't turning on and she had to call Santana, who was already practically at school when she had to turn around to pick her up.

Rachel may have had a better start, but as soon as she put her into school propriety she began to feel uneasy. The few students that were already at school, stared at her with judgmental eyes. They muttered and whispered between themselves and pointed at her.

She didn't get what was happening until she got to the Cheerios' locker room.

"Traitor!" A Fairy said pointing at her.

"What?" Rachel asked confused looking at everyone that was already there.

"You have guts, I'll give you that…." The girl went on without giving her a answer. "Appearing here, even after you got exposed."

Rachel was about to ask again when the door to the locker room opened for Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Why everyone standing around looking mad at Rachey?" the nymph asked confused.

"She is a traitor!" a vampire said

"What!?" Santana and Quinn asked together.

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed "I'm trying to understand myself."

"Are you trying to say that your mom isn't VA's coach?" the fairy that had spoken first asked her sarcastically.

"VA's?" the kitty frowned.

"What Vocal Adrenaline has to do with it?" Santana asked in her snarky way.

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes widened in understanding. "Yes she is my birth mom. How did you know that? I know people say we look alike a lot, but…"

"Aha! You admit then!" the vampire shouts

"To what?" Quinn demanded.

"It's all over JewFro's Blog! She is here to spy on us!" Rachel once again was accused.

Some of the others girls in the room nodded in agreement. The rest just watched waiting to see what would happen next. They didn't have to wait for long though. As soon the words left the Vampire's mouth the door of the locker room opens again. This time for a furious coach and her bullhorn.

"**What you lazy girls are still doing here?**" she yelled into the thing making all the girls cover their ears in pain. "**All the boys of the squad are already at the field!**"

"But coach!" the vampire cried out.

"**No buts!**" the human yelled again.

"But we have a spy here!" the fairy added whining

"I SAID NO… Wait WHAT?" The woman glared at them. "Explain!" she demanded.

"Uh…Er… I…" both vampire and fairy stuttered.

"They're accusing me of being a spy." Rachel droned, interrupting the girls' pathetic attempt of explaining.

"And why is that?" Sue asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because I'm the daughter of Carmel's choir group coach's." the kitty replied "I don't see how this affects them since Carmel hardly has a cheer squad or so I heard…"

"And they discovered this how?"

"It's on JewFro's blog!" an elf answered "The whole school knows by now."

"That little creep…" Sue mumbled to herself, it wasn't the first time that something posted by the boy in his blog had interfered with her cheerleading practice. She was going to crush him and feed him to some weird animal! "ENOUGH! Everyone to the field and running 50 laps around it! FOR NOW!" she yelled at them making them jump startled after the brief silence. "Becky, find this rodent, NOW! And bring him to me." And with that she was gone.

The whole squad goes to the field and starts to warm up and run. The boys that were waiting for them mostly just whine accusing them of causing it. They knew that this practice wasn't going to be easy. The woman was already crazy usually… When she was mad, then, she got even crazier.

However, for Rachel, the worst wasn't even the practice. Sure it was extremely tiring and they hardly trained their routines. But it wasn't as annoying as what was waiting for her at the end of the cheer squad morning practice.

She was summoned to the principal office and it was her second time in two weeks. She would never be called to the principal office on her last school. She also never received as much attention there as she receives here in Lima.

What is wrong with this school anyway? It was like everything here was so over the top and, although she did like drama, this school seemed to take things a little too intensely. And when she gets to the office this conclusion is greatly confirmed.

Not only the principal was waiting for her, but also were Mr. Schuester, Coah Sylvester, Mercedes and Kurt. Why the two of them were there, hell, why all of them were there was completely beyond her.

"You called, sir?" She says politely but wearing a frown.

"I… I was told that you… That… that you came to our s-school with a secret agenda." Figgins stuttered whipping the cold sweet from his brows.

He was acting more strangely than normal. What with all the stuttering anyway? At least before he was able to speak straight.

"A secret agenda?" Rachel asks arching her eyebrows.

"Yes… that you're spying on our Glee Club for the Vocal Adrenaline coach…" Figgins said but it sounded more like a question than a statement, he also looked at Schuester's direction the whole time.

"I'm telling you Figgins… I've been telling you since last year! Sue wants to destroy us! I bet she planned it… Why else would she recruit Rachel to be a cheerio so quickly and why would she insist for Rachel to sing the anthem at the first game?" the ghost teacher said in a heated way making the frames hanged on the walls rattle.

Mercedes and Kurt nodding in agreement with their teacher.

The commotion made Figgins flinch and shrink in his sit. Probably afraid of being decapitated by one of his decorations. Rachel wouldn't be surprised to find the walls bare the next time she ended up here.

"Oh, please William, not everything is about you. It's not my fault if your team of misfits wasn't talented enough to win last year Regionals." Sue scoffed. The two present members of said team frowning at these words. "And, unlike you, I know how to find talent. _And_ she is a cat. _Everyone_ knows I make sure to recruit _every_ feline possible because they make adequate cheerleaders. Besides, only today I got to know that she is the daughter of your rival."

"Hah! And you want me to believe in that?" Schuester accused.

"Excuse me, But why I'm here exactly? I'm just watching you discuss awhile accusing me of things without giving me the chance to defend myself." Rachel interrupted them. "May I add that it's the most stupid accusation that I ever heard?"

"You don't worry, young lady, your mother soon will be here and we will be able to discuss it…" Figgins tries to speak

"**What!?**" Rachel practically growled. "You called my _mother_ here? She is not my next of kin, she is not my legal guardian. She is merely my biological mother with whom I happen to have a good relationship with. But she is _not_ the one to be called for anything regarding me. If _any_ of my parents were to be called then it should be _one of my dads_. This is the utmost irresponsible and inconsiderate act. She is a _teacher_ and you took her off her _job_ over something _stupid_ as a unfounded _rumor_. Not only _that_, but you're probably making her worry unnecessarily since she is only to be called if my dads can't be reached. And to _top_ all that you are calling her _here_ to place a _stupid accusation_ on her!" Rachel ranted fuming and making Sue look impressed at her.

"Now look…" Schuester tried to speak, but was interrupted by the office door being slammed open.

"Oh my Lord, Rachel, are you okay?" The woman who entered the room said worriedly kneeling before the kitty girl. "Is everything okay with your fathers… is… why you're not upset? I mean you look upset but more like mad than sad…" she said in one breath.

"Calm down, mom…" Rachel says with a small smile and kindly caressing one of her mother's cat years, which worked like a charm. "It's really stupid why they called you here. My fathers are okay. I was just giving them a piece of my mind saying they would just worry you for nothing."

The woman gets up and looked around the room just now noticing the people there.

"Schuester." She recognized the ghost. "Then, why I'm here exactly?"

"They say you sent me to spy on them." Rachel speaks before anyone else has the chance.

"I was trying to fix this problem before it came to the point they had to call you, but apparently they already had done it." Sue says in a monotone.

"And you are?" Shelby asks arching her eyebrows, just like Rachel did earlier.

They looked so much alike that Schuester was asking himself how he didn't notice it before. Even their fur was of the same color. The only difference between them, other than their age, was their height. Shelby was maybe an inch or two taller than her daughter.

"Sue Sylvester, Rachel's cheerleader coach, and according to them your accomplice." The tall and blond woman answered.

"I would say nice to meet you, but the circumstances prevent me." Shelby nodded in acknowledgment, before she turned to Schuester and then to the Principal. "Are you really telling me that I was called here because of some unfunded rumor?" She asked dryly, her tail moving in a snapping motion.

"It's not unfunded. She is your daughter and she started here two weeks late." Mercedes argues speaking for the first time, but scaring away when Shelby turned to her.

"Because I was moving!" Rachel sighed. "It's being practically 2 months since I last talked to her and almost 2 years since I last saw her in person. Way to spoil our reunion."

"And we were planning such a nice lunch this Sunday…" Shelby agrees with her daughter. "But it's always good to see you, honey." The cat woman says hugging her offspring. "Look, she isn't even in your Glee Club, which I find a little odd, but it's more like her to want to compete against me than to try and help me to bring other teams down. You should know that I severely reprimanded my kids after their behavior last year."

"What they did?" Rachel asked curiously.

"One of my kids was constantly taunting them and they planned to egg them but I was able to stop it." Shelby rolled her eyes at Schue, Mercedes and Kurt's look of surprise, of course they didn't know about it.

"Uuuuh. I almost feel sorry for them…" Rachel chuckled snuggling to her mother "Just thinking about what kind of punishment you're putting them trough. You almost make Coach Sylvester look like a nice lady!"

"Ma'am, I think we need to exchange techniques…" Sue said to Shelby causing both woman to laugh and Rachel to frown.

"Aw, damn…" the girls mumbled against her mother's shoulder.

In the end everything was solved with a short and dry '_Are we done here?_' from Shelby and Sue. And by the time lunch period rolled around the school had a new statue in the campus of a rat boy with an afro and only a tree leaf to cover his parts.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N.: Edit** 19/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – You can have nice weekends and foul Mondays.<strong>

"You look so much like your mother." Quinn said staring at Rachel.

Their date had started around an hour ago. The lion took her around the city and then to a restaurant, which is where they are right now. And after a briefly silence Quinn brings up the happening of earlier that day.

Quinn met Rachel's mother when leaving the Principal's office. Their eyes met for a short time and it was enough for Shelby to know who she was… Though, she probably knew it because of how much her smell matched with the one all over Rachel.

She wondered what the two of them were doing when Rachel was summoned to the office. Not much necessarily, since lions tended to leave their smell all over everything they felt possessive about. Shelby gave her a nod and turned to her kitten so she could say goodbye. "See you Sunday, sweetheart." Said the woman, before leaving.

"I know." Rachel said with a happy smile. "She wanted to be on Broadway too. We weren't supposed to have a relationship… She was going to be only a surrogate. She said that the moment she felt me kicking she knew she wouldn't be able to not have a relationship with me."

Quinn stared the girl before her, paying attention to each word that came out of the girl's mouth.

"I lived here for a while before moving to Nevis. She was always close by. My dads were very understanding, since it wasn't on their previous agreement that she could see me." Rachel eyes were far away, as if lost in time. "After we moved I would just see her once or twice a year, but we spoke frequently over the phone. My dads will always be my parents, but I'm glad to have a mom too."

"The way you spoke about her last week I would never be able to say you were this close to her." Quinn commented.

"Oh! I guess I like to play it off since I kind of miss her. It's easier to pretend we aren't really close. Even though, as I just said, we didn't use to see each other in person much." The kitty girl answers blushing and with her ears pulled back in embarrassment.

"What happened that she couldn't be on Broadway?" Quinn asked abruptly.

"Hm... she wanted to be there while I was young. Then we moved… I guess she just feel in love with teaching. She says she loves the power that being coach gives her." Rachel giggled at that.

"It's with her that you learned how to keep everyone in their places like you did yesterday?" Quinn chuckles, remembering Rachel's commanding voice.

"Exactly!" Rachel beamed "She is a strict teacher, but she is also a good one. And she is young and beautiful. She has students crushing on her all the time. She said that one even covered her front yard with flowers once."

"Wow…" the lion girl said impressed. "Doesn't she have someone in her life though?"

"As in romantically involved?" Quinn nodded at the question. "Not right now. She has this friend, however… I think they sleep together from time to time." Rachel whispered the last part. "I caught them! Not doing it, but in a very compromising position!"

"Like?" the blond asked excitedly

"They were cuddling!" Rachel says with a serious face

"Rach! That means nothing, I cuddle with Britt and I even cuddled with San once, though she isn't really a cuddler if you aren't Britt." The lion girl scoffed relaxing in her seat and laying down her fork.

"You don't understand, Quinn. My mom simply doesn't cuddle. Only with me, when I'm a crying mess for some reason! Or when I'm sick. She hugs, she pats your head, she leans on you while watching TV… but she doesn't cuddle. And there they were… cuddling." Rachel insists.

"Ok… of course, you know your mother better than I do. Sorry." Quinn said appearing to be a little embarrassed.

Rachel just smiled at the blonde and covered her hand with her own. They stared at each other for a moment before breaking into giggles, and blushing when the patrons around them looked in their direction with amused or annoyed expressions.

They don't let the awkward stares bother them and carry on with their date enjoying every second of it. The fact that they were already pretty much comfortable with each other may have helped their date to run smoothly.

Adding to her date, Rachel's weekend was amazing. One of the best she ever had. She spent the whole Sunday with her mother.

In the morning they did a little shopping, just after having breakfast together at the Lima Bean. Then they had lunch with Rachel's fathers and the afternoon was spent at Shelby's house with them curled up in each other in their animal forms.

Shelby, like her, knew how to transform without losing her clothes. They were also, as alike in their animal form as they were in their half animal one. Pretty much mother and child.

"I'm glad we did more than just lunch today." Rachel beams hugging her mother closely.

"Oh, honey, I am too." Shelby answered breathing in her kitten's smell "We shall do this again in the future."

"A near one I hope." Snuggling a little closer before letting go of her mother.

Monday morning came with a squad of sweating Cheerios. Coach Sylvester gave them a 4 AM wakeup call demanding them to be at the school sports field in less than half an hour. Whoever ended up getting there latter than that would do double laps. Three girls and a guy did.

If Rachel wasn't sleeping curled up in Brittany's lap she would probably have felt bad for them. She was in Brittany's lap because the blond refused to let her sleep on the bench and Quinn was busy being the cheerleading team's captain.

Obviously Santana wasn't too happy with it, and probably neither was Quinn, but they let them be. The gorgon was more upset about not being able to make out with the nymph than anything else, while Quinn just wanted to be the one to spend time with Rachel when she was in her animal form.

Other than that time at the choir room they hadn't spent time together in their animal form and that really got on Quinn's nerves. Being with each other in their animal form would show how close they got. It would show intimacy. Not a sexual one but rather an emotional one.

Probably due to the fact that, for the animal-folks, their animal form was the most natural one. The half animal was more like a front to interact with the world. It wasn't taxing or unpleasant, it didn't tire them to maintain such appearance. It simply permitted them to be more guarded.

In their animal forms they were much more in touch with their instincts and feelings, they are more vulnerable yet more strong. It was such an interesting aspect of their species, but also greatly misunderstood by other creatures.

In short Quinn just wanted to feel closer to Rachel and she also wanted to show the kitty girl that her longing went beyond the sexual desire she felt for her.

"You guys spent a lot of time transformed?" Santana asks poking the fur ball in Britt's lap.

Rachel just meowed bating the gorgon's finger away.

"How cuuute!" the nymph squealed bringing Rachel up and squeezing her in a hug, completely waking the kitty up from her nap.

"Hmm" Rachel hummed with a pitiful face. "It depends… I like being in my animal form, we usually do. It doesn't mean we can't go days or even years without transforming into any of our forms. We're both, always." Rachel answers "It's just hard to stay on our animal form in school or any other public establishment. Even more here were you can't talk and end up naked whenever you transform. In my previous school it wasn't unusual to see someone in their animal form while in class."

"It still weird to hear your voice coming from such tiny cat." Santana says as if ignoring everything Rachel said.

"The doctors can't explain why I look more like a kitten than an adult cat as I should." Rachel mumbles looking away which makes her ending up with her face right into Brittany's breast.

"Hey, pussy, you better take your damn face off of my girlfriend's boobs!" Santana protested.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Rachel bristled, feeling the nymph giggling against her. "Also, I rather rub my face in Quinn's chest than on your girlfriend's!"

"Oh, really?" the lion girl's voice ringed behind them making Rachel turn to her, ears pulled back and a look of embarrassment.

Of course Santana was laughing her ass off, almost falling from the bench they were sitting. "Holy shit, your fricking face! You should've seen it! I bet if you weren't all furry you would be blushing to the last degree!" the gorgon kept pressing on making Quinn look at her in reprimand.

"Please let go of my girlfri…er of Rachel, Britt." The hazel eyed blonde said extending her arms as if asking for Rachel to be transferred to her, and that's exactly what the nymph did.

Rachel tail twisting while she griped Quinn's forearms with her tiny paws. It was good to be held by Quinn, but she was just too mortified to enjoy the sensation.

"You know what, we'll leave you two to do some rubbing while me and Britts get one of our own." Santana smirked getting up. "If you don't wanna see a show you better take while before going into the locker room." The gorgon winked at them.

"Yay!" Brittany said jumping after her lover. "She rubbed against my nipple and it really worked me up." The nymph bluntly states grabbing Santana's hand.

Quinn really didn't know if she was pissed or amused. Her friends sure were something else. The lion quickly put her thought on her friends aside I turned to the kitty girl in her arms. She lifted Rachel holding her at her eyelevel. Eyes that the kitty insisted to look away from.

"Come on, Rachel. No need to look away from me." Quinn giggled nuzzling the kitty. "I actually fell really honored. Did you know that Britt won best boobs on the Boys' perverted pool? And you rather have mine, it's quite flattering." The blonde joked, making Rachel finally look at her with a pointed look.

The lion girl simply chuckled giving Rachel's cute muzzle a peck. Rachel wriggled in her hands as if trying to free herself.

"Put me down so I can transform." Rachel asked.

"But I want to spend time with you like this…" Quinn pouted.

"I want to kiss you." Rachel whined.

"You need to teach me fast how to transform without ripping my clothes apart. And I do mean fast." Quinn relented putting the girl down and watching her gain her half animal form again.

"I will." Rachel grinned closing their lips in a heated kiss.

Quinn held the girl close by her hips, her nails brushing the hem of Rachel's Cheerio's top. The lion girl's fangs nibbled at the brunette's bottom lip as if asking for an opening. To which Rachel soon relented. Luckily the field was completely empty by then, considering the show they were giving.

It was too early in the day for anyone other than the cheerios to be at school. The other girls were probably in the lounge or at the library killing their time, and coach Sylvester was long gone. She would only come back around lunch time.

The kissing girls' tails intertwined making chills go up their spine and when they let go their fur tickled each other legs, making Rachel giggle and Quinn moan into their kiss.

"Do you think it's safe for us to go to the locker room by now?" Rachel asked when they separated, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"No, but if we don't stop them it will never be." The taller girl mumbled with a low chuckle.

Monday also brought Finn coming after Rachel once again. Apparently getting a suspension the previous week hadn't put some sense in his tick wooden head. He went after her first thing in the morning. And stood in front of the girl's locker just waiting for her to appear.

And he stood there for a long time for Rachel had already gathered the books she would need for her first 3 periods. When she went to put them away he smiled at her.

"You're really late today, Rachel. You lost your first 3 periods." The ent said with a sideway grin.

"I just attended my first three periods, Finn." Rachel corrected him, not having a good feeling about his presence there.

"Impossible because you never came to your locker." He says furring his brows.

"I got what I needed this morning after cheerios practice. Now, if you excuse me I have to put my things away." She retorts with a scowl.

"Well whatever, so I was thinking…" Finn started but was interrupted by the kitty girl.

"Let me guess, you want to take me on a date." He nodded smiling smugly. "Well you can stop right there. First, I favor woman, second I am already seeing someone, third you were suspended just last week because you overreacted when I dismissed you on your previous attempt to ask me out on a date. And if what I said just now was too hard for you to understand, my answer is no. And believe me it's always going to be no."

"Oh come on, I bet Quinn already got what she wanted from you and will soon leave you I'm just…"

"No! You stop. Not only are you insinuating that I'm a slut, but you're insinuating that Quinn, the person I'm currently kind of going out with, is a player. You don't get to do that. It's disrespectful and just makes me want even less anything related to you." Rachel cut in on him again. "Please refrain from talking to me."

"You don't need to act hard to get. I know your type. You're new here but already so popular. I bet you did it with JewFro so he could post something about you on his blo- ARGH!" Finn yells in mid-sentence falling to the ground while holding his crotch.

Behind him a very pissed gorgon was retreating her foot.

"Fucking, Finncopetence! Don't you dare to insinuate something like that about Quinn or Rachel ever again!" The gorgon sneered "In what kind of world you live that you think you will get the woman you want by insulting her and the person she likes?"

"You _bitch_!" he yelped still on the ground.

"I'm a Gorgon, ignoramus. Snake would be a more appropriate term." Santana called him out. "You two…" she pointed at two jocks standing near them "Take your sad excuse of a QB away from here. And be happy it's me and not Quinn who is here right now." She then turned to the crowd around them frowning even more. "**Get lost**!" she yells at them and everyone starts to move, practically running over each other in their despair.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N.: Edit **19/08/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – A rather generic chapter.<strong>

It was lunch break already and the whole school simply kept talking about happened earlier that day. Rachel just sat there, not even eating, with an apathetic look on her face, making every other girl on the cheerios, with whom she shared a table, stare at her worriedly. Quinn tried to talk to her, but the girl keeps saying that she is just fine. Even thought it was clear that she wasn't.

The gorgon cheerleader was just getting on the last of her nerves and just about to give the girl a piece of her mind when said girl is called out by someone approaching their table.

"Hm, Rachel." The right pitched voice sounded uncharacteristically nervous. "May I talk to you?"

The girl just turned in the direction on the sound still looking a little lost.

"Rachel?" He repeated.

"Oh, yes, yes! You may." She said blinking herself back to awareness. "Sorry, I was slightly lost in thought." She politely added.

"It's fine, sorry for interrupting your lunch, but I couldn't help noticing what people have being saying and…" the frosted boy starts saying but is interrupted by the cheerleaders sitting around the girl he was speaking to.

"You better watch it, Hummel." One of the girls warned being encouraged by Santana agreeing with her.

"Oh please, calm down." He muttered nervously. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for my brother's behavior I never thought he would be one to do this kind of thing. I know it's not the same as he apologizing and I know I'm not really fond of you… at the moment at least… but I'm really ashamed of his actions so…" he sighed heavily. "And you look quite upset…"

"I'll stop you right there, Kurt." Rachel says offering a tiny smile and surprising the people sat in the table. "I'm fine, really. I'm thankful for your apology but he hardly made such an impact on me. What made an impact on me was how dramatic my life has become since I moved here. I mean it's my third week in this school and it's one mess after another. Can you imagine how shocking and even annoying it is!?" Rachel exhaled, her ears pulled back in exhaustion. "And I used to consider myself as a rather dramatic person. This school really gave me some perspective."

"Seriously this is why you've being all gloomy and out of it?" Santana grunts.

"Why, yes, Santana. I'm used to the quiet life I led on Minnesota. Even with all the plays I took part in things were way slower than it has been here." Rachel retorted looking at the gorgon. "Sorry if I'm a bit peeved." She added sarcastically.

"Sorry for being worried then, pussy!" Santana shot back rather harshly.

"Santana!" Quinn called out approaching them.

"She did it first!" the latina accused.

When the lion girl looked questionably at Rachel she simply nodded confirming it and causing Quinn to arch her eyebrow in surprise. Probably for admitting fault.

"So we're okay?" Kurt inquired getting the attention back to him.

"Yes, we are. You can go back to not appreciating me very much now." Rachel answered with a smirk.

"Yeah and go back to the hotheaded side! You look weird away from her." Santana ruffed.

Quinn would probably have paid more attention to the exchange if it wasn't for Rachel. She seemed better now. Maybe the boy did help her. Maybe it would be enough for her to forgive him for what he did on the previous week. Even though upsetting Rachel's awaited family reunion was a great offence.

She also was a little pissed at the others cheerios. No one gave Rachel's credit until coach Sylvester yelled at them, saying that her practices wouldn't be interrupted anymore by fakes rumors invented by a mouse who craved attention more than food.

"So you're good?" the blonde asked touching noses with the small brunette, causing her to giggle.

"Clearly." Rachel pecked Quinn's lips making all the other girls 'aww' while Santana mock gaged at them.

Thankfully the day got better after the lunch hour and she was soon going home. Quinn, Santana and Brittany however were still in school for they had Glee Club to attend to. They still missed a kid to go into competition, though. At least, since Sam joined them, it was just one person.

"I can't believe I'll have to look at Finnept again today… I mean we still miss a person we can't even compete." The gorgon complains.

"We should make Rachey join Glee." Brittany wonders.

"As _IF_ she would join us…." Kurt said butting in.

"Oy, nobody asked you anything, Frost bite!" Santana fired at the boy making him flinch.

"I ain't having miss bossy pants here! She will probably just try to get all the attention to herself!" Mercedes fumed beside her friend.

"Cedes, she was in plays! She said something about it during lunch and I spent my entire free period doing research. She isn't bluffing. There is a video, she can sing. She really does, and as soon as Mr. Schue hears her he will try everything to make her join." Kurt supplies making the three cheerios pay attention on them. "What if he tries what he did to Finn? We won't have the singer nor the supervisor!"

"What he did to Finn?" Santana butted in.

"He blackmailed Finn saying he found marijuana on his locker..."

"Wait! There is a video?" Quinn butted in, quick to ask.

"Yes! She sounds magnificent and it's a low quality video." Kurt cried out.

"We so have to make her join…" Brittany said excitedly. "Think about all the time we will spent together!"

"Why would I ever want that!?" The gorgon tried to sound disgusted but filed profusely.

"Oh, silly you like her. And Quinn would get super happy!" the nymph explained clapping her hands.

And Quinn would, she would love spending more time with Rachel. She was so focused in her thoughts of Rachel that she didn't even notice the rehearsal ending. She thought of how Rachel would sound singing for Kurt to be so sure of Schue's future despair in getting the girl to join Glee.

She was just brought out of her thoughts when Santana harshly shook her, making the lion girl dangerously glare at her. The gorgon however just shrugged off getting up a ready to leave.

The three cheerios were already by their cars when Brittany spoke up.

"When you're asking Rachey to be your girlfriend?" these words sure made Quinn halt in her movements

"We know each other for three weeks." Quinn pointed out.

"And?" Brittany inquired. "Just because you went fast with Emma and it didn't work out it doesn't mean it won't work out with Rachel too. It's not about how fast you go. It's about how you feel." The nymph pointed out.

"You better hear my girl, Fabray, she is good with these things." Santana also encouraged.

Quinn just looked thoughtful not really facing her friends. "I think I'll go pay her a visit… but it doesn't mean I'm asking her!" she cleared out. "I just want to see her."

"Whatever you call it these days, Fabray!" the gorgon laughed getting inside her car and being followed by her girlfriend, who said goodbye to Quinn with a hug.

Sure the lion girl wanted Rachel to be her girlfriend. But the girl said herself the other day… They were getting there. They had time.

Maybe she could do that after the game this Friday.

Yes… Friday was a good day. Rachel would sing, she would also cheer for the first time and the boys better win the fucking game. Sam better be an actual asset to the team and not another Finn Hudson who tripped on his own feet on last year most important game. They had a new coach at least. She seemed to be good. Maybe this year they stood a chance in winning.

And just like that Quinn was at Rachel's door. She barely remembered getting out of her car, much less driving from school to the girl's house. She looked at the driveway just in case, making sure her car was actually there.

It was. Good.

It was also good that she survived her lack of attention in the road.

She ringed the doorbell three times before someone came up to open the door. It was a tall guy, dark skin and Doberman's characteristics poking out. How could he be so tall and Rachel so little? The man gave off a military feeling, but his eyes were warm and playful.

"You are probably Quinn." His voice was so deep that it startled Quinn a little making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes, sir!" she answered quickly "I mean, Mr. Berry… hum… I assume you're her dad Leroy?" she tried the same with the man who was chuckling at her.

"Daddy, actually." He corrected her with a warm smile and stepping aside so she could go into the house. "We're on the backyard."

Quinn just followed the man, not even paying attention to the house or it's décor, she just followed the man hoping he would take her to where his daughter was. Sadly for her the scene she was greeted with wasn't the one she was expecting, but was fine all the same.

Rachel seemed to be finishing her homework scattered around on the top of the picnic table she was sat at, while her other dad, a shorter one, was grilling some delicious smelling burgers not very far from her.

"Are you going to eat with us, young lady?" The short Jack Russell, probably Hiram, asked her sweetly.

"I…" she begins, stopping only to clear her throat. "I'll have to ask my mother first, sir. It smells divine thought." She smiles.

"Please do ask her then." Rachel's voice sounds beside her. "I finished my homework, we're going to be on my room, can you call when the food is ready?"

"Of course… go make out and leave your fathers to die of boredom…" the short man said dramatically waving his spatula. "Go."

"Dad, you're making Quinn uncomfortable and you're embarrassing me and yourself." Rachel reprimanded taking the blonde's girl hands on hers. "Daddy, keep him on check." She added to her other father, who just chuckled behind his newspaper.

Quinn really wanted to make out with Rachel like Hiram suggested, but she knew they would come get them at any moment and she doubted he meant what he said seriously. He would probably draw a shotgun out of nowhere and hunt her out of the house if he found them doing anything close to sexual, so she just stared at the girl's room.

She didn't even notice Rachel closing her door and nearing her.

"Quinn… transform for me?" the kitty girl asked timidly.

"I… I can't do it like you… I can't speak or…" she pointed at her clothes.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Rachel frowned. "We don't need to talk… I just wanted to…" she stopped for a moment. "…be close to you."

It was really hard to resist Rachel, even more when the girl looked up to her with such big, pleading eyes. The fact that she wanted to do what Rachel asked of her didn't help either and in the end she agreed. Of course.

Quinn used the bathroom to take of her clothes so she wouldn't damage it. Coach would be furious if she did. So when she entered Rachel's room again she was in all fours and covered in golden fur.

Her animal form was so beautiful, so precious, that for a moment Rachel just stared. The only thing to bring her out of her daze was a lick to her hand. The wet, rough tongue swiped between Rachel's fingers making her shiver briefly.

"You are truly beautiful, Quinn." Rachel smiled ducking to leave a kiss on Quinn's muzzle.

The girl then walked to her bed and sat there, patting the mattress next to her, calling for the lioness to join her. Rachel also transformed. She knew she would have other times to enjoy Quinn's presence in all forms and ways.

Now, however, she just wanted them to be a little playful.

Rachel was so small compared to Quinn. Still they made a good pair. That's what they thought at least. A perfect mach. Even if it was 'too early' for them to even consider it. That's why they kept these thoughts for themselves. When the right time came they would share it with each other.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tongue brushing her cheek. She looked at the small kitty on top of her paw and gave her a lick in return, making the kitty fall on her back on the bed.

Rachel just glared at her while Quinn sported a very amused look. Of course their expressions didn't work the same way they did when in their half animal forms, but they weren't hard to understand. It was easy to tell that Quinn was smiling lovingly at her.

Rachel rubbed herself all over Quinn before climbing on the lion back and up her head, where she began to nibble on the lioness ear. The golden furred feline just dropped her head making the kitty roll to the bed again where she pinned her with her huge paw.

Rachel instead of being annoyed just hugged the lioness paw and started to bite and lick the bigger feline's furred fingers. Quinn even though about showing her claws just to see if she would startle the girl, but decided against it, afraid she would hurt her.

The lioness lifted her paw causing the kitty to fall back on the mattress with a soft thud and a meow. Rachel just looked at Quinn when she turned on her back and stretched her legs, tail wagging like crazy. Rachel was quick to jump on it pining down the dark furred tuff on its tip.

They kept playing like that until Hiram walked on them right on the moment that Quinn had Rachel between her paws and was giving the kitty a thoroughly 'grooming'.

"Sorry for interrupting your bonding time, but the food is ready." He said unsurprised. The girls' behavior were pretty common for their species after all nothing to be embarrassed of. "I'm surprised you two didn't smell it yet."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N.: Edit **7/9/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Pouty lips, shiny teeth. <strong>

"I was thinking…" Brittany said gaining her girlfriend's attention.

"About what?" the gorgon asked curiously.

"Kurt said that Rach wouldn't want to join our club, then after Mercedes protested he started to defend her as if she would actually join at some point and tell us how good she was because he saw these videos." The nymph answered pointing at the video playing in the notebook on her lap.

"Porcelain may be a little nut in the head?" Santana suggested just to receive a pointed look from her girlfriend. "I mean… maybe he was trying to look tough you know? Not wanting to acknowledge the munchkin talent or some shit. He is a diva! He likes to think he is the best. I just think he is starting to understand Rachel a little and that's why he defended her from Mercedes nasty words even though he was saying them too, just moments before."

"Isn't that a little… uh…" Brittany looked for the word….

"Hypocritical?" the nymph nodded making Santana chuckle. "Totally, but, hey… that's the world." She added moving the notebook away from her girlfriend and taking its place on the girl's lap.

She started to cover the girl's neck with kisses when she felt the nymph's hands tugging on her shirt.

"We have to be careful. My flowers will be here soon." The blonde giggled.

"Humm… I love when you're in full blossom." The gorgon hummed. "You look so beautiful and even more desirable."

"And I love when I start to flower… I always got even sweeter lady kisses from you." Brittany said back covering Santana lips with hers.

By morning Btittany's hair was completely white. She moved Santana's arm just so she could sit up and tugged on her necklace. On it there was a small bag made of yarn. Coach didn't like that she whore it to school because it would take away the balance in her squad or some other stupid reason. But to Brittany the thing the bag held… it was as important as food, water and air for her to live.

It was the 'heart' of her tree.

So even if someone cut down her tree, she would still have this small hope and would be able to keep living. She could also make more than one 'heart' all she needed was a seed of one of her apples and some little nymph magic. That way they also could move around and even extend their lives. She gave Santana one when they first started dating. It meant a lot and the gorgon knew that.

She tugged the little bag open and let its content fall to her hand. The seed was always changing, exposing any sickness or injury. It also showed when she was blooming, like right now. The seed like little 'heart' had veins of pinkish white adorning it. It seemed to irradiate life.

One of the ways to impregnate someone in her specie was to give the seed for the other to eat, but it wasn't the most recommended method because somehow the seed would grow embracing the one who ate it in vines leaving the person in a coma until it became able to sustain a nymph child. A kid born this way would always be a nymph no matter what specie the one who ate the seed belonged too. It was heard that a nymph could also impregnate themselves by this way.

It was like it was said before… it's more magic than science at this point.

School that day was rather funny. Rachel wouldn't stop staring Britt's hair for long periods of time and would only be distracted from it for long enough only by Quinn tugging at her hands. Quinn was not there at the moment, however, so Rachel was staring freely at the nymph.

"Why are you staring so much at my girlfriend?" Santana asks putting herself between Brittany and Rachel. The gorgon's snakes seemed as annoyed as the girl.

"Santana… I'm just surprised her hair did change its color." Rachel reassured the girl.

"I'm not exactly a hybrid… Since muses are somewhat a type of nymph I didn't lose my species characteristics. I kind of have both. I think it's kind of like how it will be for you and Quinn if you have any babies. You're both felines so it will be like these ligers folks or something right?" Rachel nodded. Although, a cat and a lion sure was an odd combination. "I don't know how it would turn out if San and I had a kid tho…"

"Why are we talking about it?" Santana interjected blushing furiously. "Go stare at you own girlfriend, Whiskers!"

"We're not official yet, however…" Rachel reminded them.

"Why not?" Brittany asks completely appealed.

"She didn't ask… I said we didn't need to hurry and that we would eventually get there." Rachel answered... "I just didn't want it to feel hurried, but I think I threw her off a little by saying it."

"Oh don't worry, Rachey!" Britt grinned. "We told her that what matters is the feelings and not the amount of time you know each other."

"That's sweet." Rachel smiled at Santana after subtly giving a playful wink to Brittany

"She was being annoying as hell that you two weren't doing shit 'cuz you know each other for a small amount of time. We just gave her a reality check." Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know? You don't need to be extra rude just because you was caught being nice, Santana." Rachel says back with the best smirk she could pull off.

Luckily for her, Santana is deprived of the chance of responding by the arrival of Puck and Sam. The boys, of course, don't notice what was going on between the two short girls and just interrupt them going about their own business.

Sam wanted mostly to brag about the fact that he was able to mutate once without damaging any of his clothes. Rachel is quickly to prize the boy. She congratulates him verbally pulling him for a hug and it's at this moment that Quinn choses to appear.

"Oh, busted!" Santana laughs hoping to see some sort of confrontment.

The cold blooded boy just trembles when she notices the lion girl. Quickly stepping away from Rachel making her frown at him. Before she can say anything however she is abruptly turned to Quinn who kiss her on the spot.

"No need to manhandle me, Quinn, just to mark your territory." Rachel says clearly annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"Way to go, girl." Santana press again just to receive a slap in the arm by Brittany and a pointed look.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says looking at the ground.

"Yes, but please refrain from doing it again." Rachel sighed speaking softly. Luckily they weren't in the middle of the corridor or they would have caused quite the scene.

"Sorry for making assumptions about your behavior around, Rachel." The blond said this time to Sam, but looking very reluctant. Rachel didn't ask for it, but she knew the girl would appreciate it.

"Whipped!" Santana makes herself known again.

"Like you aren't." Puck says back causing everyone but the Latina to laugh.

"Oh shut up! It's not like I do things just because she asks." Santana grumbles, her snakes shaking in a not very friendly way.

"But, San, you helped me with our fence when we weren't even dating yet." Brittany reminds her girlfriend making the girl pout even more.

"How childlike, _San_." Rachel coos "It deserves a picture." The kitty girl says quickly snapping one with her cellphone.

At this action, Santana is fast on her feet, the pout nowhere on her face when she starts to run after Rachel trying to get the phone from the girl.

"Delete this picture NOW!" Santana roars after the girl who was already on the run.

Luckily they were outside on the field giving them plenty of space to run.

"Send me a copy, Rachey!" Britt yells from where she is sitting with the others.

"Don't dare to hurt Rachel, Santana!" Quinn yells giving a true roar.

Of course Santana just ignores Quinn… And. Of course she actually tries to pounce on Rachel in an attempt to trap her down. Rachel however is fast on her feet jumping away just in time causing Santana to leap into the soft ground. The front of her uniform was probably completely stained by the grass. With all the products they sprayed on it to make it look greener her shirt was most certainly done for.

The gorgon once again hisses, this time even more menacingly. Craving her fended eyes directly at Rachel's who just stare at her curiously. She notices a tad too late the gorgon's intention.

Her limbs start to get to stiff, imprisoning her, making it impossible for her to move. She doesn't start to turn into stone though.

Santana's just gives her an impish grin, not even hearing a pissed Quinn asking what the hell was going on. Not even noticing that said girl was starting to make her way towards them. Santana's eyes where only on Rachel, to whom she started to get closer and closer.

The kitty girl breathed heavily. It was actually really hard to keep a steady flow of oxygen with the hex being held on her by the gorgon. She ignored it, however, inhaling the largest amount of air she could. Nothing like what her potent lung were used to, but enough nonetheless.

Tensing her stiff limbs, she started to force them trying to force them to move.

"Haha! Nice try kitty but you should just stop or you're going to end up popping a vein." Santana joked starting to reach for Rachel.

"Santana! Release her! She is going Feral!" Quinn yelled quite alarmed starting to run to where the two girls where.

"What do you mean fer-…" Santana start asking alarmed, but is interrupted by growl.

The distraction caused by Quinn made her hold on Rachel falter just enough to let the girl move a little more. However Rachel looked a lot different from her usual self. It was like she was transforming without getting to her small size and without losing her humanoid form. Her skin was getting furry and even her hair had lost its dark brown color, turning to the shade of her pelt. She had a total wild look going as if she wasn't the same girl.

"Oh, shit…" Quinn mutters getting in front of Santana and transforming into her animal form caring less for her clothes, just at the same time Rachel freed herself completely from Santana's hold.

Quinn let out a low growl as a warning. She knew she had no chance against someone in their Feral state, and she sure as hell didn't want to hurt Rachel, but maybe… Maybe Rachel would be able to hear her. Or at least she would be able to distract the girl just long enough for a teacher to get there.

Rachel, even in her Feral form, was small. Not big and bulky like most usually gets. She was clearly more agile than strong, but even if that was the case Quinn's animal form was no match to her when she was like that.

How cute, Quinn protecting her snarky friend… Both of them looking scared to death and yet trying to hide it. They were very alike in that. They could never be the weak one, never vulnerable or fragile. They had to be strong and protective. And that's why, instead of simply accepting Quinn's help, Santana was quickly on her feet staring into Rachel's wild eyes, trying once again to create a hold on the cat's movements.

No luck there though, she noticed when the bipedal feline stepped forward, step by step, making Quinn tenser by the second, until she was right in front of them and towering over their heights. Rachel was slightly taller than Brittany in her feral form – which, yes, was considered small.

Rachel makes movement that almost causes Quinn to jump on her. And not in the way Quinn wished to.

"Calm down…" Rachel spoke in a voice that held a hint of power different from its usual one.

Quinn looked at her surprised. She never heard of people in their Feral form talking.

"You're conscious?" Santana asked in hers and Quinn's behalf.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel purred. Her voice also had an animalistic tone in it.

"Because you went all furry in two paws!?" Santana retorted sarcastically.

"I'm just fine. While it's really harder to control our emotions in such form, it's not like we're uncontrollable beasts." The cat added, petting Quinn's head and still towering over both girls. "However, without a good self-control it really is easy for someone to berserk. That's why one must know themselves and their emotions thoroughly to be able to tame this side after that it's almost as natural as any of our other forms."

"I can't believe I almost craped myself and you're fine!" The latina said harshly, but with a relieved undertone in her words. "Why don't you go back to normal."

That made Quinn look at her. She sure didn't need Santana being rude to Rachel, but that was a nice question. Maybe being able to transform with her clothes and talk while in her animal form wasn't the only things that Rachel could do. Maybe she had free reign over her Feral form, not only consciousness wise, but also in its maintenance.

"Well… although I have control when in this form, I still have a hard time controlling it." Both girls looked alarmed at it. "I mean in the sense that I need something to trigger the transformation and that I have to wait until my body relaxes again for me to go back to normal. I may be tame, but my body is under stress, this being one of the reasons of why it's so easy to lose control over your emotions in this form."

The gorgon and the lioness relaxed again, Quinn getting even closer to Rachel then she was before. The lioness loved the feeling of Rachel's fur against hers, she wrapped her front paws around Rachel's waist letting her weight rest in her hinder legs, caressing Rachel's mid-section with her head and purring.

Santana looked in semi horror as Quinn practically started to hump into Rachel, causing the large gray cat purr in appreciation of the cares and attention. It was like Santana wasn't even there anymore… Or Brittany and the boys as matter of fact.

_And speaking of Brittany_… Santana thought turning in the direction the girl was before just in time to see coach Sylvester entering the field holding a shotgun in her hand and followed by her nymph.

The gorgon didn't even had time to feel bad for forgetting about her girlfriend or to shout saying that everything, but their libido, was under control. Before she could do or say anything the coach had fired hitting Rachel on her right shoulder and waking the girl up from her haze. She gave a whelp of pain and stumbled getting away of Quinn's paws and caresses, making the lioness grunt in disapproval.

Just a couple of seconds later Rachel was hitting the ground unconscious and with a colorful dart stuck into her.

"Is everyone okay?" Sue asked sprinting the last yards between them.

"Yeah… and, apart from them almost giving me a show, they were fine before you shoot Berry too." Santana ruffed earning a glare from Quinn who was inspecting Rachel, making sure she was only unconscious.

"You mean, Lopez?" the woman asked in her usual tone.

"I mean that they were fine. Rachel has control over it. They weren't fighting." The gorgon answered.

"What they were doing then?" the coach insisted "It looked like they were fighting"

"They were _dry humping_ each other!" The gorgon said exasperated. "You gonna have a hard time with them when they're on heat if they're like that now." She said giving Quinn a pointed look which only made the lioness even more pissed.

She couldn't believe that Santana had said **that** to coach Sylvester!

"Damn…" The woman muttered. "I'll castrate you two before you ruin my chances at winning, once again, the nationals!" Sue yelled.

Quinn whined looking like an overgrown house cat and gently pawing Rachel as if it would take the effect of the sedatives away.

"Sorry." Brittany apologized looking at the cheerleader captain with guilty written all over her face "I thought Rachey went bananas like they usually do."


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N.: Edit **7/9/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – I spent my day in jail.<strong>

The first thing Rachel notices is the flickering light. The place was cold, but she was covered with a thin blanket. She didn't fell cold however, due to her tick pelt. The place smelled strongly of medicine. Like a hospital. But something was wrong it was too dark and unkempt to be a hospital. Maybe it was a shady clinic.

Rachel quickly sits up at this thought, urging for her feral transformation to go away. It was hard since she just worked herself up. The theories of how she ended up there busied her mind in such way that she didn't even hear someone approaching her.

"Oh, you woke up." A female voice sounded to her left.

Rachel looked her way and was surprised to see the school nurse standing there.

"Sue brought you to me and explained the situation. It's really fascinating…" the woman trailed off. "Well, we put you down here to not scare anyone. It's not heard of someone who is able to control themselves in their Feral form."

"Not… heard?" Rachel mumbles

"Oh! You really can speak!" the nurse squealed.

The woman was a little weird. She was also animal-folk, but a bird one. Probably a scarlet macaw. She had a feathered tail, and no actual hair, just feathers. It looked quite interesting actually. She didn't have any wings in this form, but she had her arm almost covered in feathers. She had a beaked nose that matched her face and pale yellow-green eyes.

"Obviously…" Rachel stated, even though it sounded more like a question than anything else, her doubts about this town only growing.

"Can you control your transformation freely?" The school nurse asked excitedly.

"Yeah… kind of." Rachel muttered, closing her eyes and calming herself. She slowly felt herself shrinking back to her usual size and the cold air harshly hitting her skin. "It's quite stressing thought."

"Will you also teach that on your classes? I'm attending to it, you know?" the macaw woman grins.

"I've seen you there." Rachel recognizes. "Where is Quinn and everyone else?"

As if on cue a door opens and… Sue walks in? She still had her shotgun and a belt full of darts. Rachel eyed them with apprehension neglecting the, now approaching, coach.

"I need explanations, Berry." Sue said simply.

"Santana tried to turn me into stone, but apparently she isn't exactly good at doing it to women so she was only able to stun me. I didn't like the confinement and went Feral, freeing myself. Quinn thought I lost it and transformed so she would be able to at least hold me down a little… then I showed them I had control and you shoot me."

"You and Q will be doing extra laps for the uniforms you two damaged." Was the only thing the woman said as an answer to Rachel's testimony. "I brought you down here so no one freaked out with how you looked since S said you were able to control yourself. They were waiting for you back in the infirmary. Be happy that I didn't put you in one of the cages."

The kitty girl looked at the direction Sue was pointing and was surprised to see at least four cages or, more precisely, cells lining up against the wall. The doors to them were large and the walls that divided were made of bricks rather than bars.

"But I didn't rip off my clothes." Rachel point at herself.

"Yes, but you stretched it beyond repair." Sue scoffed before leaving the room.

She knew Sue wanted her to follow, she also knew that Sue was relieved and glad that everyone was okay and everything was just a huge misunderstanding. Rachel was about to do as her coach wished when she was interrupted by the nurse.

"You didn't answer my question…"

"It's not in the plan. It would be for a far more specific group too." Rachel frowns. She was sure that something was wrong with this city. It was like they were completely ignorant of the world outside of it.

They were wary of magic in general as if it was something abnormal… eerie even, when in reality it was something used on your day to day. How could the schools here not teach their students their forms and transformations? They were almost like humans… as told in the tales. Ignorant and mistrustful of magic even thought they knew it to a science.

Magic made the world easier and more comfortable, like any other technology did. Yet this town, this small community seemed to reject it as if it was some kind of disease that would consume them into their graves.

The only reason the school actually agreed with her lessons was due to coach Sylvester insistence. The students and some teacher where eager to participate in them, but a lot of parents complained about it being held. It was like they couldn't overcome their ignorance. It was like something was holding them and blinding them from the truth.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she finally had got to Sue.

"Didn't you say Quinn and the others were here?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah, as in the past." Sue smirked at Rachel's crestfallen expression. "I sent them to their classes and know that you're up you should go to yours too."

"Of course" the kitty girls agreed looking for a clock.

When her eyes fixed in one she is surprised to see that almost the entire day has gone by. She only had a class left before the day ended. In her hurry to get there in time she ends up running through her Spanish teacher.

The sensation was extremely unpleasant. No wonder everyone avoided the man in the halls. It was like she was immersed in ice cold water and brought out into an icy breeze. To make things worse the sensation stayed with you for a little longer than necessary.

"Oh, Rachel, right?" The ghost said in cheery voice. Though, how a ghost could be cheery was beyond her.

"Yes." She answered looking suspiciously at him.

"I heard you'll be the one singing the anthem this Friday." He gave her a weird sweet smile. "Usually it's a glee club member who sings, but…" he trailed off. It was obvious how displeased he was about it not being a glee club member who would sing on Friday. "Well, I hope you put your hearth into it and that you actually practiced. We wouldn't like to give people a bad impression of our school, would we?" He pressured her.

"I'm sure they will be rather impressed with our school performance this year. Not only about how well singed the anthem will be, but as a whole. Everyone will be giving their best."

"Ha! I wouldn't count on that. Our football team isn't that good… so, as long as you do your part we can at least save face a little." He answers in a very condescending tone.

Now, that was the kind of ghost she was used to, condescending and bitter at the world because things wouldn't go the way they wanted it to go.

"I still like to believe we have a chance." Rachel insisted, they were playing way better lately after all. "And don't worry about my singing, Mr. Schuester. Coach Sylvester wouldn't choose me without reason." She gave the man one last smile before leaving. Being around the man was just getting eerie.

You can call it prejudice and, probably, it is, but Rachel was never too comfortable around ghosts. They could act like Schue did most of the time, but they could never surpass their nature. Not that a ghost would want to. They were selfish by nature, extremely so. They didn't have any will other than the will to get what they wanted. They were hardly rational, made of strong emotions and born, most of the time, from despair and grudges.

Thankfully Rachel was able to get to her last class in time. It would be awful to have to worry about it too.

She was so focused paying attention to the teacher that it took while to notice the note on top of her notebook.

I was from Sam.

"_What happened with your uniform?_" it said.

Wait. Sam didn't go to any AP class. What was he doing here? She looked at him confused. And he noticing that threw another note at her.

"_Our teacher was absent today. They put every1 together instead of giving us free period._" The second note clarified.

"_I turned feral, Sue shoot me with a tranquilizer. I'm okay, don't worry and pay attention._" She answered turning her attention back at the teacher.

She knew she was going to get interrogated as soon as the class ended. The noise Sam made leaved no mistakes.

"Feral!?" he asked in a rushed tone "I thought it took a lot of training to be able to transform like that… or were you, like, reeeeally pissed? What got you pissed though?" he shoots her way as soon as they left the classroom.

"Sam, I love you, but I'll hit you if you don't calm down." she said in a serious tone. "I wasn't that pissed. I just felt restrained. Santana was trying to hold me down."

"Won't Quinn be mad if she heard that you declared your love for fish lips before you said it to her?" Pucks says appearing out of nowhere. "What are you talking about anyway? Satan used you as a guinea pig? She can't transform girls in stone to save her life!"

"I'm not talking to you. Neither of you right now." Rachel ruffed turning to them. "I'm going to find Quinn. And we will go home together. And I expect to see progress on your transformations tomorrow after school." And with that she strides down the busy hallway.

"Man, I know I don't stand a chance, but I do like to see her leave." Puck grins staring at the girl's skirt cladded ass.

"Won't Quinn be mad if she hears you?" Sam mocked with a smirk when Puck gives him a scared look.

Rachel found Quinn by her car. The lion girl almost leaped in her direction as soon as she saw her.

"Are you ok? Coach Sylvester wouldn't let me stay with you!" Quinn asked checking Rachel out for any sign of harm.

"I'm fine." Rachel smiles pulling the blonde in for a hug. "My dads are going to stay out late today, want to come to my house?"


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N.: Edit **7/8/2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – And I feel you.<strong>

Rachel was standing alone, surrounded by a great crowd. It wasn't the largest audience she ever had, but this one was different. They weren't there for her, but for the event that would take place after.

Back on her previous city, some would go to the high school competitions just so they could hear her sing. She, for once didn't want to take the focus away from the main event, but she also wanted to give the kids from New Directions and the ghostly mr. Schue a metaphorical slap to their faces. She also wanted to show off to Quinn. She might not be able to roar like a lion, but she packed some pipes, they would see.

And they did. They saw and heard her. And they were amazed. Not only she was such a small girl, she also was a cat. Not a noble one like the great felines, but a house cat. A species they considered emaciated and lazy. Yet she amazed them all with her voice.

The ones who saw her during gym class showing her strength and agility were once again taken by surprise. She didn't only sing, she poured emotion into the words. They felt like she was pure melody and never thought they would hear the anthem being so beautifully sang.

After that the game was a blur. Her stunts as cheerleader were made automatically. She remembered being tossed and caught by the strong yet soft arms of Quinn.

She remembered them winning. It wasn't an easy game, but they won with a good amount of points ahead. Apparently it was something new and surprising.

Sam came and spun with her in commemoration just to put her down in front of Quinn and hug both of them at the same time totally getting the Lion girl by surprise.

By the time the boy let them go, after a long talk about how excited he was about them winning and about the points he scored, the cheerio's locker room was almost empty. Some of the girls where just finishing and were already leaving, not paying attention to the quiet moans coming from one of the shower stalls.

"That's San and Brittany for you…" Quinn shrugs her shoulders "That's why nobody stays at the locker room for longer than necessary after games."

Rachel smirks at her. She didn't want to give anyone a show, like the other two girls, but the sound they were making and the aphrodisiac fragrance they were exhaling were kind of driving her crazy.

She started to undress and purred at the thought she had. Quinn ears snapped into attention, quickly turning her head to look at Rachel just to catch her pulling her tail out of the hole on the back of her skirt.

Clad in only her spanks and her shirt, which was already zipped open, Rachel's image fogged over Quinn's line of thought. The low growl came before she could stop it making Rachel turn to her.

Rachel's irises were blown leaving them completely round. "Quinn there still people here." The girl warned with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, and they're doing it." Quinn countered between clenched teeth, showing of her fangs.

Rachel's tail twitched. She really wanted to, but didn't want it to happen there.

"Let's go to my house." The singer suggested.

"Like the other day?" Quinn snorted a little annoyed.

Rachel's parents hadn't stayed out late. Actually they were already home when they got there. And all they did was spend the afternoon with them and then have dinner.

"No." Rachel assured holding Quinn by her shirt and pulling her closer. "Friday is date night. They're on their way to Columbus."

"Columbus?" Quinn asked, her nose almost poking Rachel's.

"Dad got a weekend on a hotel there as a bonus or something." Rachel explained. "I was going to call you after the commemoration party, but…"

"Screw the party! We can have a party of our own." Quinn growled again "With just the two of us."

"Exactly." Rachel agreed sneaking her arms around Quinn's hip and scratching lightly just the top of the girl's tail.

Her reaction to it was immediate. She growled once again and grabbed the girl pulling her into a hungry kiss.

"Just change and let's go." Quinn pleads.

"Ok." Rachel breathed as an answer.

Rachel's parents went to see the game, or more precisely, their little girl singing the anthem. They stayed for good part of the game, but had to leave early so they could get to the hotel in time.

Getting into Quinn's car both of them turn their cellphones off. They knew everyone would start calling them asking why they weren't in the party. Turning it off was just the easiest way to ignore them.

Rachel's house was dark, empty and eerie. Probably because it was the last one on the street and just before a wooded area. The house was also a little bigger than the other around it. And although it was now renewed it had been empty for quite a while before they moved there. Some would say the house was haunted, but what would haunt a house in a world where ghosts and monsters where real and not some imaginable thing for you to fear?

"Wow, is the rumors about your house real?" Quinn asks staring at it, temporally forgetting about her excitement.

"Which rumors?" Rachel asks taking off the seat belt.

"About it being haunted."

"Wel…" the short brunette says eying the house "… it does looks kind of eerie." She chuckles looking back at Quinn. "But it isn't. At least nothing happened until now."

"Uh…"

"Come on… or are you having second thoughts? You've being here already and everything." Rachel provoked leaning over to Quinn and giving the girl a tiny lick.

"No. Let's go." Quinn answered unplugging her seat belt and getting out of the car.

She opened the door for Rachel since the girl was too busy laughing to do it herself… and because she wanted to be chivalrous.

Rachel gives Quinn a little thank you kiss and pulls her bay the hands in the direction of the house. They behave pretty well until they get to the small girl's room. They weren't as fired up as they were back in the cheerios locker room, but were still giddy and wanting. Their urge would come back soon for sure.

"We're doing it… right?" Quinn asks with a pause noticing Rachel putting away their bags.

"Yes. If you still want to." Rachel smiles, shrugging off her jacket.

"I do." Quinn assured with a sweet smile. "It just kind of got awkward out of nowhere."

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief at that, catching the lion girl by surprise. "I thought it was just me." Rachel explained mimicking Quinn's light smile.

"Maybe we just need to relax a little." The blonde says getting closer to Rachel.

"I agree." The brunette's smile turns into a pleased grin, while she pushed the taller girl's coat of her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. "Transform for me. You can leave your clothes on my desk and we start from there."

Quinn nods turning away and starting to strip. She doesn't see when Rachel transforms herself leaving a pile of clothes on the ground, nor does she notice the tiny cat pulling them out of the way before climbing the bed and sitting there.

The blonde's back is lean, her skin incredibly pale for someone who spends so much time under the sun exercising. Quinn then starts to pull down her pants. First pulling her tail out if it's hole leaving it up while she pushed down the pant all the way to the ground.

Rachel always pegged Quinn to be the type of girl who let the pants fall to the ground before picking it up with her feet. She was wrong. Oh, so wrong. But as fast as she had bent down she gets up. Repeating the feat with her panties even faster.

Quinn's butt was way too cute, Rachel notices. Small and round. The kitty girl kind of feels bad for ogling the other girl, but the blonde seems relaxed enough to not care. The knowing smirk in her face when she turns before transforming is just a hint of that.

And before she could even enjoy the front of Quinn's body the lioness is on her animal form. Her sandy fur shining under the room's light.

She quickly gets up into the bed nudging Rachel with her snout and making the little cat rolls into her back. She then gives her a really big lick going from her belly to the tip of her chin. The cat's grab the lioness muzzle with her tiny paws and starts to lick Quinn back.

Quinn is happy to let Rachel do it and just moves herself to lie on the bed leaving Rachel between her forepaws. Rachel just stops when Quinn lets out a low and pleased rumble, almost as if she was purring.

"You're way too cute." Quinn says in a completely animalistic voice.

Rachel was surprised that she could talk already. After all they had just started with these lessons. Still, it wasn't Quinn's clear voice yet. It was so guttural that even on her feral form her voice wouldn't sound like that.

"Quinn…" Rachel called sweetly siting and transforming back in her half animal form surprising the older girl with her bareness.

Quinn quickly does the same letting her body fall on top of Rachel's making them collapse onto the bed making them giggle joyfully. Their bodies pressing together with an intimacy they just started to get used to.

"You know? I really like you and I don't think we should stop ourselves from dating each other just because we think it's too soon for that. I mean look at us now!" the blonde says leaning back a little.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm the type of girl who goes this far before officially committing myself in a relationship…" Rachel trailed off noticing Quinn's anxiousness. "That means I would love to make us official."

The blonde roars triumphantly siting back and straddling the brunette's leg, her arms raised to the ceiling as if she had just won a marathon. Her spontaneous reaction easily brings joy to Rachel, who holds her by the hips and as if to get the girl's attention back to her she lifts her body pressing herself against Quinn's core. Quinn immediately looks down, eyes hungry and wild.

"Rachel…" the blonde whispers, her ears completely tuned on Rachel alone.

They weren't sure, everything started a lot different than how they thought it would. They had a playful start, a request to make them an official couple and after that everything was pure passion. Surprisingly they weren't awkward with each other regardless of the sudden development.

They fit. They worked so well with each other. They explored each other bodies driven by their desire and were awarded with immense pleasure and satisfaction. The sounds they made filled the empty house with life. A happy life, full of pleasures.

The night was proven young for the two of them, hands were never misplaced and every word they said was what the other wanted to hear. For some moments that night they were literally one in mind and sensation.

There were moments however where they would just hold each other and talk before going back to the previous activity. Exhaustion hit them a just few hours before dawn. And with that came the knowledge that although the night has ended they'd still have the other on this new day that was about to arise.

They woke up in their animal form. Quinn was curled around Rachel, who was completely pressed alongside the lioness' middle. She was the first to move getting up and stretching her back and legs.

She was just about to move away from Quinn when the lioness caught her and delicately pulled her back with her paw and started to groom the kitty's fur. The thoughts about protesting left her after the first lick leaving her as a purring mess, which Quinn thoroughly enjoyed.

It took a while for them to actually notice what woke them up. The knocks on the front door came a lot stronger that time. Obviously, whoever it was, was getting rather impatient.

"I won't be surprised if it's Santana…" Rachel mumbles still being groomed. However, to her disappointment is exactly her voice that makes Quinn stop the grooming.

As if to answer the banging on the door Quinn let out a furious roar that was obviously carried all the way down there, since the noise stopped.

"Let's clean ourselves and get the door, I'm sure your warning will not stop her for long." The kitty added with a sight.

"I just cleaned you." Quinn says with her rough and animalist voice that, somehow, carried a playful smirk in it.

"Quinn..." Rachel chastised. "Let me go." She added trying to get free from the blonde's huge paw.

She however is simply picked up by Quinn who had quickly transformed to her half animal form. "However, if you insist on a proper bath I can give you one of these too."

Rachel also transformed almost making them both fall to the ground and yet Quinn still was holding her away from the floor. "Quinn, we will not do anything with people waiting for us outside!" the little girl protested as she was being carried to her adjoined bathroom.

"Does that mean that we can still take a bath together?" Quinn asked hopefully nuzzling Rachel's neck.

"A… a quick ba-bath." The small brunette added trying to hold back a pleasured sigh.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N.: Oh, wow it's been like... 2 months i guess since i least updated. Let's not even mention A life i don't remember... (i'll get back to that one at some point, i will.) Well to tell you guys the truth some very stressful things happened in my personal life. as much that with my free time choose to relax rather than write and after some time doing it i got really lost at where i was in the fic. I'll probably read the fic again just to get going and probably i'm going to fix what i see while i do that and i'll probably re-post a bunch of chapters... i don't know if ff . net sends you e-mail about reposting chapters but well it's going to happen at some points.**

**this chapter is shor because like i said... i'm a little lost. Also... ff. t is being a bitch to me and not sending notifications by e-mail. i already checked my alerts settings and everything seem to be ok... wtf?**

**well enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Tales of theories.<strong>

It was Quinn who opened the door and sure enough it was Santana and Brittany who stood on the other side.

"What are you two doing here?" the lion girl asks with a frown.

"We heard you two yesterday at the locker room!" the now white haired nymph answers. "Sanny wanted to come yesterday to cockblock you two, but I stopped her."

"Britt!"

"Thank you, Britt." Quinn chuckles, ignoring Santana's outburst. "Come on, Rachel is cooking."

"Yea…" Santana started, going into the house and being closely followed by her girlfriend. "…like **that** is what you were doing before."

"I never said that was what we were doing. I came to open the door and she went to cook. Simple as that." The lioness smirks.

She knows that Santana expect her to lie or to just give a half assed excuse, but that was not the case.

The reaction surprised Santana immensely. Even more because Quinn sported this huge smirk on her lips. She knew that her friend had sex with the girl she liked for the first time and she couldn't even joke and tease her because rather than biting it Quinn is just smugly accepting and confirming her dibs.

That was so freaking annoying!

She came to the Munchkin's house just so she could annoy the crap out of Quinn and the girl wasn't even caring. Bah! Maybe Rachel would be more responsive.

"Good morning, Santana." Rachel greeted while working on something by the stove. "However, I must add, I would be having a better morning if you two had come a little later today."

After that Santana just stopped trying to antagonize anyone. The felines clearly wouldn't fall for that. They were delivering their punches faster than her. Brittany was just happy they were having a peaceful morning for once in a while without the usual, and sometimes tiring, bickering of the gorgon and the lion.

Quinn had to give that to Rachel. It was the kitty girl who suggested that they should just go with whatever Santana tried to say, rather than getting annoyed or embarrassed by the gorgon's theories.

A really peaceful morning, quasi afternoon, indeed. Actually no one was really sure of the time. Santana and Brittany simply woke up and, given what they heard the day before in the locker room, the gorgon decided it was a must to visit them. Although knowing her girlfriend's true intentions, Brittany just went with it very excited about seeing and spending the day with the people she loved.

"Any plans?" Santana asks in a bored tone after a certain amount of peaceful silence and filling her plate with the food Rachel had just cooked them.

"For today?" the gorgon nods at the question "Not exactly. But I've being seeing about the hunt. It may happen in three weeks." Rachel smiles. "I also came to some conclusions about this city."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks confused "About our city…"

"Lime is just too weird." Rachel mumbles before noticing the pointed glare she was receiving. "Well it is. You guys had no idea about the small magic or about how the Feral state actually works. And you guys are really behind in magical development. In fact, the city has an aversion to magic in general akin to one that the humans of legends would have. However Coach Sylvester seems quite acknowledgeable of the outside world, she simply seems to keep her sentience a secret to herself. As if she is immune to whatever blocks Lima's population from the reality of the outside world and plays well by making herself seem ignorant to it too."

"Okay… wait, just a moment… what?" Santana interrupts not really following.

"You know… it's like Lime is stuck in a parallel world where it's has half of a mentality of what we could call a 'human world'." Rachel tries to explain. "You reject the idea of magic incremented into your day to day when it's actually quite normal. You are afraid and reject the idea of someone in their Feral state being conscious of their behavior. You aren't educated to speak and transform keeping your clothes. And Magic manipulators like Tina and her kind are marginalized."

"Are you saying that we are so backwards that we…"

"No! Santana. What I'm saying is that this city is much probably cursed." Rachel sights. "But I assume that it's cursed in a way that you're not supposed or able to acknowledge it."

"And you said Coach is immune to it? What makes you say so?" Quinn asks raising an eyebrow in disbelief. She really liked Rachel, but the girl was starting to sound slightly weird.

"When I came to talk to her about the special clothes for my lessons she had already ordered them and she told me when we were in a secluded location that although unnecessary it was necessary that she had doped me when I was in my feral form." Rachel frowns at this last bit. "I don't know why exactly she is immune, I'm not even sure what is actually happening in this city, I just think that if it comes to it coach would be a valuable help even if she is not very clear or open about it."

"Maybe it's because she is human." Britt says liking the whole topic of conversation. "I mean we all have been out of the city because of cheerios and I can't remember it being a lot different from here. Actually I don't really remember much of the travels in itself, just that we won."

"Now that you're talking about it… I can't really remember about it either. Just the bits that coach replayed to us in video. But outside of that…" Quinn frowns.

"Wow that's weird… I think I'm feeling slightly nauseous." Santana says covering her mouth in closing her eyes, her snakes hanging lifelessly from her head.

Quinn smirked at her friend. "That's probably just you being hung-over."

"Fuck you, Simba." Santana growled still not looking really well.

The girls would probably start fighting if not for the phone ringing. Rachel just gives them a pointed look and Brittany delightfully pats her girlfriend's head, playing and stimulating each snake at time.

They wouldn't say they believed exactly in Rachel's theory. It's just that... she had a point. They still had many loose ends too, however.

It was Shelby on the phone and Rachel said she would love a visit from her mom. An answer which may have brought a pout to Quinn's lovely face. The kitty girl gave her newly acquired girlfriend a guilty smile and a peck on the lips.

Shelby was quite surprised by the abundance of female teenagers in the house. She had expected to find her daughter alone, still recovering from the festivities of the previous day.

"You did amazingly well last night, kitten." The older woman said rubbing her cheek with Rachel's in a motherly manner. "They kept talking about your performance even through the game."

"I wouldn't expect any less." Rachel answered with a purr.

"Did you make use of your fathers' absence to enjoy the festivities yesterday?" the older cat asked with a smile reserved just for Rachel.

"We didn't go to the party. Quinn spent the night, though, so I wasn't alone." Quinn chocked at Rachel's answer making Santana laugh.

"Good, good, there is some weird rumors about this house, you know?" Shelby added making for herself a plate of what the girls were eating.

"Ah… about it being hunted?" Rachel chuckles. "Whatever it is, it's sure more pleasant than the presence of mr. Schue… I mean I don't want to offend but he…"

"I know what you're talking about baby girl." Shelby says with a sigh she also never understood very well how Schue worked.

"Yeah… we get it. I don't know why though… He is such a _nice guy_." Santana mumbles chewing.

"But that's exactly what we're talking about! Ghosts are not exactly nice. His behavior really makes me feel uncomfortable even though I saw his real colors these days…"

"Isn't it good that he is nice?" Brittany asked confused. Santana's snakes that were all very active once again waved as if nodding with the nymph's statement.

"In a way yes, but not really." It was Shelby who answered. "Lima is already weird enough. But really girls… let's not talk about it right now. I would like to get to know my daughter's friends."

"And girlfriend!" Rachel smiled holding Quinn's hand making the lion girl blush and choke on her food again.

The day was fine and cheerful. The girls seemed to really like Shelby. They seemed to completely forget that the woman was the coach of their rival glee club. Santana particularly seemed really impressed with the woman. She was exigent and scary like Coach Sylvester, but really caring at the same time. She didn't just bark, no ironical pun intended, orders. She owned them! And if someone doubted her abilities and choice, that never actually happened thought, she would just show them how things were done.

It was funny how star truck Santana looked.

"You're not going to start crushing on my mom will you?" Rachel joked whispering in the gorgon's ear.

Santana's reaction was really funny.

"What the hell!?" she shrieked, her eyes bugging out in surprise.

"I mean, you're looking at her all dreamingly." Rachel teased.

"Am not!" the gorgon whisper-yelled back at the kitty girl.

"It's ok, San. I think she is hot too." Brittany said after hearing their conversation.

"Who?!" Quinn asks with a frown, taking her attention away from Shelby a little.

"Rachey's mom."

"Thank you guys, but I think this conversation is getting rather inappropriate." Shelby said calling them out and causing Santana to blush even more. "Plus you're embarrassing her. I bet we all have this real world person that we really admire and I'm quite honored to be yours. If **that's** the case! If it isn't… oh please don't crush my ego." The older woman added with a playful wink.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N.: The biggest reason i haven't posted anything all this time would be because i brought a new game way back on the black Friday and got sucked into it. when i wasn't in class i was playing it. i noticed that i can get addict to things very easily and my focus is extremely selective. well i'm moving forward little by little the plot of the story even if for now it doesn't seem to make much sense. next chapter i hope will be a little more on the fluffy side, but i can't promise it because it can change anytime. oh god. although i do have the story planned how i write it is a completely different thing.**

**sorry for the long wait and i hope you like this chapter... x.x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - The fragrant predicament<strong>

Rachel really shouldn't be surprised by the lack of research material in the school library. It was a cursed town after all. She knew that the curse affected their perception of the world and many other things. They had a totally different mentality. About magic and the world species… She also knew that there was something she was missing. Something she was overlooking. She felt like it was a very obvious thing and yet she felt like she couldn't notice or recognize what it was. Maybe it was part of the curse, like a mechanism to protect itself.

Rachel wondered if she should ask Tina for help. She wondered if Tina would believe in her theories. If she did she would be a great source of help.

The kitty girl was turning a corner after leaving the library when Quinn appeared in front of her beaming and slightly out of breath.

"What is the matter, Quinn?" the short brunette asked enjoying her girlfriend's excitement.

"You are the most delicious person I ever met!" The lion girl says bluntly.

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"I said…"

"I heard you Quinn… it was just a little unexpected I guess... You're acting odd-…" Rachel, however, is interrupted.

As if she couldn't hold herself anymore, Quinn jumps on Rachel hugging her and trapping her against the hallway wall. Her breath was labored and she nuzzled against Rachel's neck as if she couldn't get enough of the shorter girl's smell. Rachel momentarily wondered if she was on heat and missed that. But if that was the case anyone who smelled her would try to court and mate with her.

"Quinn what are you trying to do?" Rachel squealed.

"You smell so good." The blonde mumbled against her girlfriend's neck.

"Quinn, hold back a little. We're in public!" Rachel meowed trying to push the taller girl away.

The lion girl was starting to lick the other girl neck when she was suddenly pulled away from her by two pair of arms. Quinn tried to shake herself free, not caring if she would hurt or not the people who were holding her away from the delicious smell of Rachel Berry.

And before Rachel could even process what was happening one of her saviors graciously held a piece of cloth over her girlfriends snout causing her to pass away.

"Is that chloroform?" Rachel asked incredously.

"Uh…"

"Santana." Rachel warned.

"Er..."

"Take that of her nose for god's sake you're going to kill her!" the kitty shrieked Holding her hand over her own nose. "It's making me dizzy from here!" she adds grasping Santana hands away from Quinn's face and making a throwing move with it.

"Oi, oi don't rip my arm off, _Hell_-o Kitty!" Santana yelped

"That one was really bad." Santana's accomplice says still holding the lion girl who now was passed out a limp against them. "You're losing your touch, Satan."

"Puck!" the gorgon cried indignantly

"Let go of my girlfriend, Noah" Rachel hissed stepping in their direction.

The boy acts fast in passing Quinn to Rachel's arms. "What they did to you..?" the girl quietly worried, cradling the blonde against her.

"It was an experiment, for class, with pheromones and stuff…" Santana started to explain rushing after Rachel who just started to walk down the hall. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm taking her to the infirmary. Who knows what stuffing chloroform over her nose and mouth like that might do to her." The kitty girl growled. "We're felines, we have sensitive snouts. I though Noah at least could relate to it."

"I didn't stop to think about it…" Puck says in a small voice following after them. "It's dry tho, it wasn't damp with the thing. She runs pretty fast when she wants to."

"It still can be dangerous." Rachel whispers almost to herself.

The red macaw is surprised to see the kitty girl enter the infirmary carrying the head cheerleader in her arms. She knew that size didn't mean much to them, felines, in term of strength. Not necessarily when it came to their half animal form at least, but it was still odd seeing such a small girl carrying another one with apparently no problem.

"What happened?"

"They tried to poison my girlfriend." Rachel answered putting Quinn in one of the beds. "Twice!"

"Hey, we didn't try to poison her!" Noah protested.

"It was a class assignment." Santana added.

"How so?" The macaw woman said looking at Quinn. "You need to explain better so I can actually treat her. She is passed out so she can't explain it herself." She added as a matter of fact.

"We were experimenting with pheromones. Quinn got wild, went after Rachel and we put her down with chloroforms before she defiled the hallway." Santana abridged the fact.

"That's dangerous!" The nurse screeched. "Putting such a strong smell so close to her nose. There isn't much that I can do here it would probably be better to take her to the hospital maybe… I-" she is interrupted by a weak whimper.

At the sound Rachel is quickly at her girlfriend side, not that she was too far from her to begin with. The kitty girl just quietly strokes the blonde's hair keeping it away from her face. And with that Quinn slowly starts to raise.

"My head hurts…" Quinn mumbled just before scrunching her nose and a disgusted frown. "What's this smell…? It's awful. It's like I won't be able to smell anything else ever again…"

"You can blame your best friend and Noah for that later." Rachel comments given a quick glare in said teenagers' direction before giving all her attention to her girlfriend again. "But other than that how do you feel?"

"My head hurts…" the lion mumbles.

"It seems like the worse didn't happen" The nurse says contently. "But I beg for you to stay a little longer Ms. Fabray. And you Ms. Berry can go back to your duties. Your next period is just about to begin anyway."

Rachel only sees Quinn again later that day. Apparently the headache wouldn't go away and the nurse said she should just rest. Mrs. Fabray was informed that her daughter ended up on the infirmary, but wasn't able to come get her until the end of the school day. Since Quinn was all better and walking around again they called her mother again and said she would be going to her other classes.

This time is it's the Kitty girl who jumps on the lioness. Not as sexually or as aggressive as Quinn had though.

"I have a theory! I didn't find anything on the school library but I have a theory!" Rachel grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, but let's not talk about that right now." The short brunet kept hugging her girlfriend close. "It might be scary, but I think we may be mates…" Rachel mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Quinn frowns a little lost.

"I know I know… it's not really usual for felines to have mates, as our species is not the most monogamous, but…"

"No… wait… what?" Quinn says pulling away and looking completely lost at Rachel. "I'm really confused right now…"

"You… don't know what mates are?"

"Hm… no?"

"Holly Barbra… This place has it worse than I thought. It's like you're all… humans… like the legends portray them… literally!"

"You've said something like that before but we're not that ignorant… we know to transform and we know that magic exists… and stuff." Quinn says with a frown.

"Yet at the same time it doesn't look like that. You know of things you live with on your day to day life. The rest you don't or you simply can't make sense of it. You're not completely isolated from the world. You have TV and the internet. But I don't think you guys can really notice things. It's like you see them but you don't register them."

"Why I register when it comes to you then? Because we're… mates?" the blonde asks making her way with Rachel to glee their last activity for the day.

"Maybe… but it wouldn't explain why the others can register the things I bring upon them too. Like my classes." Rachel muses… "Maybe because it comes from a direct source, rather than through a TV or a computer screen. Maybe because I'm here before you guys."

"Maybe…" Quinn teases.

"You know… if it's really a curse made by this wizard we heard about I don't think it will needed to be done something dangerous or really a grandiose to break it…"

"Wait. What wizard?" Quinn asked confused

"Well… you know, the one San talked about. The one who cursed her papá." Rachel sighed noticing they were about to enter the choir room. "Tina said something about a wizard who cursed a bunch of people and then: poof, good as gone! I think they might be the same person."

"After glee we can get everyone together and talk about it then. If we can break the town's curse we may be able to break S's daddy curse too." Quinn frowned than with a hand on the door handle. "I'm still mad at her though."

Once again they were at Rachel's house. Her dads weren't back from work yet and this time Shelby wasn't around. Probably at work too.

Brittany bounced into the house dragging Santana with her. Quinn followed and behind her stood a very awkward looking Tina and a curious looking Mike.

"I really don't know why foxy and the witch had to came too!" Santana yelled from the den, making Mike and Tina frown.

"She is a sorceress and that's exactly why I called her." Rachel scolded the gorgon "Mike was invited too so she wouldn't feel out of place. Thanks Santana, for making sure that she did nonetheless."

"My pleasure." Santana yelled again.

"You really do get used to her…" Rachel tries…

"Well, I know. I mean we're in glee together for some time now, but… yeah." Tina mumbled holding tighter on her boyfriend's hand and finally entering the house.

"More bark than bite?" Mike says with a side grin. He was actually quite charming.

"Oh I can bite all right!" Santana said appearing from the den with a scowl. "Weren't you going to call fish lips too? Since you two are such good friends?" Santana said Rachel this time.

"He will be getting here soon enough he has to take care of his siblings you know?" Rachel mumbled finally getting into the den and sitting close to Quinn who were quietly telling something to Brittany.

"Why you're doing this, Rachel?" Tina asked sitting as far away from Santana as she could.

"Because I have a theory and I really think I got some part of it down." The kitty girl says holding Quinn hands.

"Are we ever going to talk about this mate thing?" the blonde mumbled in her girlfriend's ear.

"Later…" Rachel answered as quietly "Anyway…" she said rising her voice again this time being interrupted by the doorbell.

This time it was Sam… who brought Puck with him because the dog boy was trying to avoid Finn and his plans to woo Rachel out of her relationship with Quinn. Rachel's ears are pulled back and there is a snarl hidden in her lips when she sees the football player and scowls in Sam's direction.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N.: The real chapter 21 is here yay! i'm still lazily reposting the previous chapters. ALSO! Hiram is a Jack Russell now. I changed that. so yes. I'll correct it on the previous chapters too. i just need to repost them... but uuuugh. **

**I'll do the same i did to this fic to the one i previously posted here. **_A Life I Don't Remember_**, which is a Mirandy fic. I just need to find it's original file... I also need a new computer... for games purposes, mostly. err... **

**I'll try to be more diligent from now on. **

**Please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – The measure of crazy<strong>

The house was full with her closest friends and colleagues. Tina was the only one who seemed to look and feel out of place. Although her boyfriend was a Jock she didn't seem to interact with the popular crowd much, keeping to her glee friends.

Rachel being the perfect hostess that she always tried to be brought them cookies and refreshments, making the whole thing rather pleasant.

"Now, before you go and call me crazy, let me point out a few things." Rachel began. "This city is weird, and everyone from here or from close by seem to be ignorant about it, with made me come to the conclusion that this place is cursed."

The three cheerleaders, who already had heard that part of Rachel's speech before, spent their time looking at their friends and observing their reaction. The only one who seemed to accept almost immediately the notion was Tina. But then… she was a sorceress. The boys, however, seemed a little wary.

"Why would someone curse our city?" Puck asks.

"I haven't stopped to think why yet. But I think it has to do with Santana's father." Rachel answers, but before she can keep talking she is interrupted by the gorgon.

"My _papí_!?" Santana exclaims, her eyebrow going up with surprise.

"Yeah, as Tina said once there was a wizard who had gone mad after being rejected and cursed them and a bunch of other people." Rachel explained all in one breath "Not exactly in these words however. But the fact doesn't change. I just think that instead of a bunch of other people, he cursed the city."

Noticing that the boys still seemed a little unsure Rachel started to relate many of the weird things that happened in the city and how different it was from the outside world. The curse also seemed to have a very strong protection over itself making it hard to be spotted. Rachel had a theory that she was able to spot it, even though she could remember times that she was probably victim of this protection device too, because of the estrangement that people had shown to her. For some reason they noticed what was weird and different to them when it came to her.

Maybe the curse was weakening, maybe something different from before may have happened. But she felt a great urge to break this curse or to at least understand it.

"Why are you so adamant to break this curse?" Mike asked. "I mean it's cool, but you sure are invested in it."

"It's just a feeling I have… there is also the fact that I seem to have caused a reaction that permitted people to register me outside of the reality imposed by the curse. And since I noticed it I feel like I should help breaking it." The kitty girl frowns letting herself be pulled into Quinn's lap.

"Say we believe in it… How could we help?" Sam asked rather eager to help

"I don't know exactly, but I think Coach Sylvester may be of help… I think she may be fruit of the curse too, and I think the fact that she never talked about it is because she thinks the same as I do…" Rachel answers, closing her eyes.

"And that would be?" Santana says with a deep frown.

It made sense if what Rachel said about humans not existing at all was truth. In fact, even them, had this notion that Sue Sylvester was an odd thing, but they didn't register her enough to make a big deal of it even though she was a rather strong presence.

"I think that there is a possibility that if the curse is broken she might stop existing." Rachel told them and for a moment everyone stayed quiet.

"You're saying that if we broke the curse we kill her!?" Puck asked in a surprisingly high pitched voice.

"Not kill, kill her, but something close to that. It may be as if she never existed at all… Or we may even remember her but she won't be 'here' anymore." Rachel tries to explain. "She may even become some sort of ghost… I don't know what would happen to her. But these are things that might happen."

"But isn't the Coach older than the curse?" Tina asked, turning to Santana, surprisingly.

"I don't know about coach… but gorgons have a rather long life._ Papí_ was cursed around 40 years ago or more… I don't remember very well but it's a pretty old story." Santana responded with a deep frown.

"I think it doesn't mean much… I mean there are people older than the curse but they're still under the curse. I mean is there anything that shows Coach as a young girl? Like a proof of some sort… Other than her yelling that 'when she was younger she had it harder than us' during practice?" the small brunette points out making everyone quiet down again.

The silence she was met with was almost deafening. And the fact that all of them stared at her was really making her a little nervous and fidgety, which seemed to be also affecting Quinn, given where she was sitting at.

"Ok.. so you may have a point." Puck admits. "I mean, not because of this coach Sylvester thing, but in general you know… It makes sense. It's just crazy too."

In Rachel's opinion the afternoon was very productive. Noah wasn't as bad as she expected him to be and better yet. Quinn stayed after everyone went home.

"How long do we have?" Quinn asked seductively playing with the kitty's shirt.

"Long enough I think?" Rachel answered suddenly feeling overwhelmed by Quinn all over again.

Maybe it was her intonation, maybe it was the look in the lioness eyes... but as soon as their lips met Rachel was in her element again. They were soon in Rachel's room. Door locked just in case.

Quinn's actions started off as demanding, pushing the kitty girl to the bed, not letting their mouths leave one another. Rachel was accepting and eager pulling the lioness shirt trying to get the taller girl out of it.

Hands traveled, exploring what they once had already conquered, anew. Mouths followed soon after the hands. Quinn grabbed Rachel's tail by the base giving it a gentle tug almost undoing the girl who started to mew and purr in pleasure finally falling on the bed.

Their fall broke them temporarily apart, giving them time to actually shed their clothes aside. In face of their nakedness they let their eyes roam where their hands and mouth had been moments before.

The lioness stares down where their bodies connected and where she was straddling the kitten, before moving down and letting her mouth finish its exploration.

Their afternoon is filled with sighs and moans and they are left spent yet satiated.

Rachel is cuddling against Quinn's front when they're brought back from their little world. The tapping on the kitty's door is slightly insistent.

"Sweetheart, Quinn's mother is calling and asking about her." The Jack Russell's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Thanks, papa." Rachel answered, her voice slightly muted by the blonde's chest.

They heard the man going away after he asked for Quinn to talk to her mother and for them to come down soon for dinner.

Rachel still without moving gives a little lick to the blonde's breast catching her by surprise. Quinn moves to stop her but Rachel holds the taller girls hands briefly looking at her eyes asking for permission. When the blonde gives it Rachel is back to the lioness chest. Opening her mouth and taking one of the pink nipples that was right before her causing for the other girls to arch into her and moan in pleasure.

Rachel knew she shouldn't take long and that they shouldn't have started it right now. Because of that the brunette don't take long exploring the blonde's upper body quickly moving down and quickly and fully releasing the lioness from the tension she had created. Quinn comes with a growl, deep from her throat leaving Rachel more than a little worked up. But they knew… they should stop. They were already spent enough and there were things they should be doing. Yet Quinn excited her…

But because they knew they shouldn't go further right now, they only kissed. They cleaned themselves and they went to do what they were supposed to.

"Did you guys made use of the house Thursday?" someone asked from behind

"Yes. Plenty. My father even spent an entire can of air freshener on my room after." Rachel answers in a monotone voice, not bothering to stop.

"Won't you ever feel embarrassed about it? About being caught?" Santana complains.

"Maybe, when you actually catch us, but even then… I doubt." Rachel answered with a mischievous smile. "I'm not embarrassed about it. It's our nature. Our social norm it's how we handle ourselves."

"Are you implying that cats are totally sex crazed?" the gorgon asked with an impish grin

"No. We get worked up easily however… probably because of how our males or we would never want to mate with them." Rachel said in a pensive tone. "The fact the Quinn and I are most likely mates just intensify it I guess. And it's close to my season."

"Your fucking season?" the slightly taller girl asked making a face.

"Mating season would be a more appropriate way to call it." Rachel scolded. "Or heat… I really need to figure out what to do. They don't have any useful medicine here, and it's hard to order it by mail… because you know… drugs and all that."

"Oh, shit." Santana mumbled

By then they had already reached the cheerio's locker room. Unsurprisingly Quinn and Brittany were already there, together with another three cheerios. The lioness attention snapped immediately to Rachel a obvious hungry look in her eyes.

"Well it seems that you have more than a curse to worry about right now." Santana incited.

It doesn't take long for Sue Sylvester to notice that something wrong is happening with her cheerios. To begin, her head cheerleader was being hold back by three girls while some others seemed to also be in a fighting stance and to finish all that one of her girls had a bulge under her skirt that she desperately tried to hide.

"Quinn Fabray, Erin O'Donnell, Kerry Smith and Jennifer Spots. You better explain what's the meaning of all that!" the coach roared.

"I'm sorry, coach, I'm afraid it's my fault. Apparently I'm close to my season and I seem to be affecting the more sensitive to it." Rachel said from beside the woman startling her, but she knew well how to disguise it. "I believe that Erin and Kerry were challenging Quinn for the right to mate with me but she obviously won't let it. Jennifer is simply affected by the pheromones I guess."

"What are you bloddy animals?" The coach barked distressed at Rachel's face. "Urgh! Why my cheerio had a bulge in her pants!?"

"Yes." Rachel relented. "And she _is_ a spotted hyena. They have a pseudo phallus." Rachel's blunt explanation made Jennifer blush even more, it wasn't a secret but some of the girls seemed rather surprised by it.

"First, you are going to my office and we will talk later." Sue said pointing to Rachel. "Becky stay with her and make sure she doesn't do anything and that no one attacks her or something." She then turned to the rest of the squad. "Spots, take care of it and stop embarrassing yourself and everyone else, for goddess sakes! Fabray you will do suicides until I tell you to stop. NOW!" She yells at the end making the girls bolt, both to do as the coach said. "O'Donnell you have a freaking boyfriend get your shit together. I shouldn't be caring about it. SMITH! Go get in the way of another person's practice! Don't think that all of you got off of today's practice, you will have it twice as hard later today. NOW START DOING WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ACTUALY BE DOING!" the coach yelled one last time through her bullhorn. "Lopez you're the captain for the day. Enjoy."

There was a long and uncomfortable pause during which the human and the cat just stared one another.

"Give me a solution. If that's how they're behaving with you being close to your season I don't even want to know how it will be when you're actually in heat." The coach said first.

"There are drugs… but I can't find them here…" Rachel answered.

"Give me the names and I'll get it."

"Have you never had to deal with it?" Rachel asked confused. "I'm not the first animal folk in your squad… sure not all of them have a mating season but… Maybe they haven't been sexually active when they were near theirs. It seems to make things worse. "

"Kid, there are things that I rather not know." Sue answered a little horrified. "Have you no shame?"

"I'm merely speaking of biological facts." Rachel answered frowning. "Given that my father is a doctor we always talked about that very openly. But I presume it may be sensitive subject for some. I'm sorry, Coach, I'll hold my tongue."

Rachel was about to leave the office when she stopped by the door turning to the blonde human sat behind a massive table.

"There are things that I would like to talk to you about, Coach, but I feel like now is not the time." The kitty said briefly narrowing her eyes wondering if she should have said that.

"About what?" the coach asked suspiciously.

"I believe you know." The brunette answered before leaving and missing the briefly scared and worried look in the older woman's eyes.


End file.
